<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving On With You by epicpenguinexplosion, Pyreneese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409726">Moving On With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicpenguinexplosion/pseuds/epicpenguinexplosion'>epicpenguinexplosion</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese'>Pyreneese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Light Lost, Mutual Pining, Past Torture, Pining, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicpenguinexplosion/pseuds/epicpenguinexplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the conclusion of the Kira case, Naomi Misora isn’t quite sure what to do. She’s lost her job, her fiancee, and is left to pick up the pieces. Cue the mysterious detective L, asking for her help once again. The assignment? Naomi is to become L’s personal bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Misora Naomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi Misora sat by the window of the hotel room she had previously shared with her fiance, Raye Penber. It had now been a couple of weeks since the Kira case ended, with Light Yagami ending up behind bars. The case had tested her in ways she never thought possible, and she sighed sadly at how very empty the room was. Raye was dead, murdered by Kira. She’d gotten involved in the case after his murder, and though she was happy to finally put it behind her, that didn’t change the fact that she was now left to pick up the pieces. </p>
<p>Without a job, a fiance, or much of a purpose in life anymore, she did the only thing she could think of: book a plane ticket back to the States. Unable to take the silence of the hotel room or the racing of her thoughts, Naomi stood up and began to pack a suitcase.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a symbol appeared on her laptop screen. Her eyes flashed towards her laptop in alarm for a moment, before relaxing slightly. Though she knew she was safe, her eyes narrowed. Lo and behold, L’s symbol was right in front of her. Annoyance flooded her being as she realized that she’d probably have to destroy yet another laptop because of the detective.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Miss. Misora. I see from your files that you’ve booked a ticket back to the States?”</p>
<p>Well, that was creepy. At least this laptop had a microphone, so she could actually talk to him.</p>
<p>“So not only do you hack not one, but multiple of my laptops… but you investigate my movements. Is privacy lost on you, L?”</p>
<p>The detective replied without missing a beat. “No, privacy isn’t lost on me, but this is important,” even though the voice scrambler sounded robotic, there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “Come to the Park Hyatt hotel in Tokyo in half an hour.”</p>
<p>Naomi quirked an eyebrow, a hand going to her hip. </p>
<p>“...Are you going to tell me what this is for? The Kira case is solved. I’m no longer under your employ, so why…?”</p>
<p>An annoyed sigh sounded, a certain proud arrogance coming through in his voice. </p>
<p>“Miss Misora, I can mobilize anyone on practically any law enforcement agency on the planet. Your entire division is under my employ. Half an hour. Don’t forget to destroy this laptop.”</p>
<p>Naomi idly wondered how one could possibly sound so arrogant even through a voice scrambler. The nerve of him. Letting out an irritated sigh, she shoved her suitcase aside with more force than necessary. </p>
<p>“I’m not even an agent anymore…!” she shrieked, but got no reply.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, she realized that if she ever did want to become an FBI agent again, it would be in her best interest to do as he said. Even so, she wanted to maintain some semblance of control.</p>
<p>“...No way I’m destroying another laptop. I’m not made of money,” she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>About a minute later, the laptop went up in smoke, even a little fire starting. Across the glitching screen, there’s text that said ‘In case you forgot.’</p>
<p>Gasping in alarm, Naomi was slightly annoyed at the yelp that escaped her. Though, not quite as much as she was annoyed at the gall of L.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me!? Son of a-”</p>
<p>Naomi quickly exited the room, bolting for a fire extinguisher out in the hallway. Aiming it at her now destroyed laptop, she avoided a catastrophe with relative ease. Running an irritated hand through her hair, she found that she was almost eager to get to the hotel, if only so she could tell L or whoever he inevitably sent as his proxy exactly where they could go.</p>
<p>Arriving at the Park Hyatt in Tokyo just in time, Naomi looked around in confusion. No one had been sent to meet her, and she had no idea where to go. It would certainly be like L to tell her nothing but the bare minimum. Crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance, her eyes narrowed as people started looking at her like she was out of place. </p>
<p>Just as she was getting ready to call it quits, the woman at the front desk noticed her and waved her over. Finally, someone who could help. Naomi walked over and regarded the woman, who smiled at her pleasantly.</p>
<p> “Welcome to the Park Hyatt… Miss Misora?”</p>
<p>Naomi blinked, giving a small nod. “Um, yes? That’s me…”</p>
<p>The woman at the desk typed something on her computer, before motioning to the elevator. </p>
<p>“Alright. You’re going to meet a Mr. Smith on the fifth floor. Before getting there though, please follow these instructions,” she handed over a slip of paper. On the paper, there were specific instructions to visit the 2nd, 4th, 7th, and then 5th floors to discourage anyone from following. </p>
<p>“....” Naomi looked up at the lady, giving a tight smile. Truthfully, she was beyond annoyed. Though, she knew it wasn’t the fault of the woman in front of her. “Yes, thank you,” she said simply, making her way towards the elevator.</p>
<p>L was far too paranoid for his own good. Naomi decided that the detective and his instructions could go to hell. With that thought in mind, she immediately headed for the 5th floor. But… why weren’t the elevator doors opening?</p>
<p>No sooner had the thought crossed her mind before L’s voice scrambler echoed through the speakers. </p>
<p>“You’re doing it wrong,” he paused for a second, a small taunt coloring his tone. “Perhaps I need an agent who’s better at reading.”</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the former FBI agent practiced breathing exercises. It did little to calm her frustration. “Perhaps you need an agent that isn’t keen on tearing out your vocal cords,” she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>The detective had the gall to give a small snort. “Do mind the fact that you are bugged,” came his flippant reply. “But you would not be the first to wish that.”</p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes snapped open then, looking herself over quickly before dragging a hand over her face with a groan. Wordlessly, she followed the instructions laid out for her. Quite frankly, she didn’t have the energy to argue with a speaker. No, she’d take her anger out on his proxy. After following the ridiculous instructions, she wound up on the 5th floor and went to the specified room. She knocked on the door louder than necessary, tapping her foot impatiently. </p>
<p>An older gentleman quietly opened the door, but didn’t spare her so much as a glance, already moving deeper into the hotel room. A tall young man with messy hair, a simple white shirt, and baggy jeans leaned against the sofa, gazing at her with curious eyes. He had a thumb propped between his lips. </p>
<p>“... Miss Misora. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>Naomi slowly made her way into the hotel room, assuming that the older gentleman who opened the door was some sort of butler. The man in front of her was clearly younger than her, and she guessed he was L’s assistant or apprentice. Leave it to L to send someone in his stead. Though, it certainly wasn’t a surprise. She stepped in front of the man, holding an annoyed hand up.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. I truly wish I could say the same. Now, I really don’t wish to take my frustrations out on you. I realize your boss is responsible for this. But seeing as how he sent you in his stead, I would appreciate it if you could relay a message for me,” she wagged a finger in front of his face with a huff. “You tell that old man L that I expect compensation for both of my ruined laptops, and that I don’t appreciate his utter lack of respect for privacy! This isn’t the 1950s anymore. If he thinks he can make demands of me just because I am a woman, or because I worked under him once or twice, he has another thing coming!”</p>
<p>The man stared at her, eyes sparked in intrigue. He tilted his head slightly, nibbling on his thumb thoughtfully. His lips curved into an almost-smile. </p>
<p>“... Yes, you’ll do. Come on, we have to discuss the terms of your contract. You’re going to be my new bodyguard.”</p>
<p>Naomi quirked a brow at him, inhaling sharply. The guy’s manner of speaking sounded oddly like L’s, even though she’d only heard him through a voice scrambler. The detective must be rubbing off on the poor kid. She almost felt the need to be motherly and ‘save’ him.</p>
<p>“...While it is kind of L to ensure the protection of his employees, I don’t see that as being a valid reason to adopt his disrespectful way of speaking. You will not tell me what I will and will not do,” she sighed then, shaking her head sadly and putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Take it from me… you’ll never keep a girlfriend by ordering her around. You’ll have much better luck if you treat others with respect, and comb that hair of yours. How old are you, 18? You still have time.”</p>
<p>He bristled slightly at her touching his shoulder, brow furrowing. “... I’m 25…” he pouted, talking more so to himself. “Interesting. I wonder if it’s my frame… maybe. My hair? Ugh,” he glanced back at Naomi, shrugging. “In order for me to keep a girlfriend, I’d have to be bothered to get one in the first place.”</p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes widened, her demeanor going even more sympathetic. The poor man is 25, messy, and had never had a girlfriend? He’s a recluse! Though, she decided it was none of her business. She wouldn’t be bothered anymore than she already had been.</p>
<p>“25? Gosh, my apologies. I truly didn’t mean to offend. You’ll be grateful when you’re older and still looking youthful.”</p>
<p>Just then, the older gentleman who had answered the door earlier poked his head in from the other room. “L, cookies or brownies?” </p>
<p>“Chocolate chip cookies for me. You, Miss Misora?” L replied casually.</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>Naomi jumped back as if she’d been burned, genuinely wondering if she’d heard that right. This… was L? This kid? L was a 25-year-old greaseball? The realization was startling, at the very least.</p>
<p>“....Water. Please. Yes, water would be nice.”</p>
<p>L wrinkled his nose.</p>
<p>“You drink just water? Like… no sugar added?” The detective shuddered. “Weirdo.” </p>
<p>Naomi scoffed, glaring at him. She tried to ignore the ‘sugar water’ aspect, her eyes narrowing. </p>
<p>“...Excuse me? I’m weird? This entire situation is weird! You’re… you’re L? I imagined…” She trailed off, shaking her head in wonder and trying to regain her composure.</p>
<p>Technically speaking, she had no reference for what L was ‘supposed’ to look like. He’d always been an untouchable icon. Someone who everyone thought was just… more. More than anyone else. L smirked slightly.</p>
<p>“Everyone seems to have this image of ‘L’.” He snorted dryly, “If you think this is weird, imagine a mob boss getting taken down by a thirteen year old. Now. On to your contract. It’s pretty self-explanatory. You’re going to be my bodyguard.” </p>
<p>Naomi quirked an eyebrow, looking him up and down innocently, simply studying him. She huffed a laugh, muttering under her breath.</p>
<p>“Does this guy even eat? I can see why he needs a bodyguard…” </p>
<p>“Snacks!” Watari called.</p>
<p>L motioned for her to go first. Naomi did. As she passed, he reared back, kicking with full force. Naomi sensed the shift in the air, her instincts snapping into action. Her Capoeira kicked in and she dodged experly, roaring as she grabbed his leg and shirt. It was a matter of using both of their momentums to flip him over her head. He yelped, groaning as he landed on the floor. Before he could get back up, she quickly stepped on his chest, her demeanor threatening and in a fighting stance, ready to move as soon as he did.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that!? Who do you work for!?” She was in total FBI mode, done with this guy’s bullshit.</p>
<p>He blinked up at her slowly. </p>
<p>The foot on his chest made him feel… good? Bad? L’s nose twitched in uncertainty. He felt a slight stirring in his stomach and gasped, pushing her off. He found himself stuttering for the first time.</p>
<p>“R-relax. I am L, I just wanted to test your reactions… they’re very good.” He gazed up at her from the floor. “I’ve been working on my Capoeira ever since you recommended it.” </p>
<p>Naomi eyed him suspiciously. regarding him in annoyance, but also a little bit impressed.<br/>
“Is that so? Well, I wouldn’t say you’re awful. Needs some work, though.” She felt a bit bad about wasting him like that, but she refused to let it get to her, or to help him up. Naomi crossed her arms over her chest, simply staring at him.</p>
<p>L stared back. He pursed his lips, never liking the feeling of being worse at something. Technically, this wasn’t a competition, but… still. He huffed, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, considering not everyone can win against me… even more proof that you’re perfect for the bodyguard position.” L got distracted by Watari bringing out the coffee and snacks. He scrambled to his feet, dumping cube after cube of sugar into his drink. </p>
<p>Naomi followed and sat at the table, crossing her legs primly. She sipped her water, considering her words. </p>
<p>“See, you keep talking about this bodyguard position as if I’ve agreed to it. Need I remind you that I’m going back to the States?” </p>
<p>L perched on the balls of his feet, grey eyes watching her over the rim of his cup.</p>
<p>“You have agreed to it… in ten minutes. Why must time be so linear, hm?” </p>
<p>Pfft, I won’t agree now or in the future. She eyed him in confusion, getting distracted by his odd way of sitting. Why the Hell is he putting so much sugar in his drink? And all these sugary snacks? She was so distracted that she couldn’t ignore it, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“....Are you in pain? Did you sleep wrong? I may have some pain reliever in my bag if you’re uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>He rested his chin in the cup of his hand, looking at her interestedly. In truth, L was tired. He always was, but he simply smiled politely. </p>
<p>“No… I’m fine, thank you.” He tilted his head. “You’re a very kind person… my condolences on your fiance…” </p>
<p>She stiffened at the mention of Raye. Naomi took an uncomfortable sip of water, carefully placing it down on the table. Her hands went to her lap and she looked down, inhaling deeply.</p>
<p>“...Thank you. On both accounts. We were supposed to have been married by now.” </p>
<p>L nodded.</p>
<p>“... It’s difficult losing the people you love. Is that why you’re returning to the States?” </p>
<p>Naomi eyed him in interest. It wasn’t lost on her that she spoke as if he’d experienced loss. In her line of work, she picked up on such things. She briefly wondered about his past. Of course he’d never share that information, and it wasn’t like she was about to pry. Though, he certainly doesn’t have any qualms about prying into my life.</p>
<p>“.... My family is here in Japan, but Raye and I lived in the States for so long. Most of my career was spent there, and we had planned to continue living in the States and starting a family. I suppose I wasn’t sure where else to go.” Why am I telling him this? She couldn’t deny it felt good to talk about it.</p>
<p>L didn’t say anything for a while. His voice went softer, like he was genuinely asking.</p>
<p>“Well, if you want a fresh start, Watari and I travel all over the world. Ever since I started solving cases, we’ve traveled to 168 different countries, some of them more than once.” </p>
<p>She blinked, tilting her head and considering his words. At least the attitude was slightly nicer, offering the position rather than trying to strongarm her into it. She didn’t have a plan for what to do once she went back to the States. Honestly, she would probably find it impossible to even stay in the house she shared with Raye. And her family was here… Naomi looked up at him with a slight sigh.</p>
<p>“...I may be willing to consider, depending on the terms of my contract.” </p>
<p>L gave a ghost of a smile, sliding over a stack of papers.</p>
<p>“Transportation, sleeping accommodations and breakfasts and dinners will all be provided by the Wammy Organization. You’ll earn a salary of 110k a year and get full benefits. Do you have any specific questions?” </p>
<p>Naomi blanched. She exhaled shakily. Whoa… that sounded like a sweet deal. Rent free, all meals paid? 110k a year and benefits? A part of her was ready to just sign but she took a moment, thinking.</p>
<p>“Yes, actually. I suppose it is obvious why someone in your position would need a bodyguard. How often are attempts on your life made? Also, what of firearms?”</p>
<p>L tapped his chin, considering.</p>
<p>“Whenever I try interrogating prisoners, they’ll always try something.” He hesitated, clearing his throat. “I never really cared for bodyguards until a few days ago.” L winced as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing an ugly bruise shaped like a handprint. He quickly covered it again, his eyes avoiding hers. “Firearms will be provided at your request.” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened a touch at the painful looking bruise. She quickly schooled her features, making her face reactionless. Naomi nodded in understanding, all business.</p>
<p>“Though I consider myself proficient in capoeira, I would prefer to be armed at all times while on duty in case of an ambush or other similar circumstance. What about hours? I assume I will be allowed free time?” </p>
<p>L nodded, lips twitching in a smile.</p>
<p>“I rarely ever leave the hotel. Usually I’ll go out for a day maybe right after a case to celebrate it, but,” He shrugged, motioning to himself, “I’m not exactly a social butterfly. Your hours will be fluid. Whenever I need a bodyguard, you’ll be expected to be on duty.” </p>
<p>Naomi gave him a sympathetic look. The poor man really is a recluse. He had his whole life ahead of him! She couldn’t imagine spending so much time in a hotel room when the entire world could be within reach. But, she wouldn’t be the one to drag him out. His life was his own. She sighed and nodded to herself, looking him dead in the eye.</p>
<p>“Okay. I suppose my final question is… where do I sign?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Professional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Naomi was getting settled into her own room in the enormous hotel suite. She paused for a moment, coming across some of Raye’s clothes. Letting out a sad sigh, she put his things into their own bag and put them into a corner of the closet. She wasn’t quite ready to get rid of his things yet. Walking over to a large window overlooking Tokyo, she appreciated the gorgeous day and tried to consider the positives in her life, forcing a small smile.</p>
<p>Her reverie was broken by a shriek she could only describe as bloodcurdling, followed immediately by the sound of crashing furniture. </p>
<p>“MISORA!!” came L’s panicked voice.</p>
<p>Eyes snapping open, she immediately went into bodyguard mode, searching for a weapon. She couldn’t believe something big was happening already. It was her first day on the job, and she didn’t even have a gun yet! She settled for a lamp, grabbing it and bolting out into the common room.</p>
<p>“HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” she bellowed.</p>
<p>The sight before her nearly made her drop the lamp. L was standing on the sofa holding a rolled up newspaper, jittering and jumping. “Oh thank God, you brought a lamp. I was reaching for one of the case reports and this giant spider scuttled across my hand. I can’t find the little fucker!” he smacked at the table dramatically. “Where are you, you little wanker?”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>Slowly putting the lamp down, Naomi took a deep breath and put a hand to her chest, trying desperately to calm her racing heart. He… couldn’t be serious. Oh, but he was. She exhaled harshly, glaring at him and putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. </p>
<p> “....I’m your bodyguard. As in, I protect you from harm and attempts on your life. You honestly called me in here, scaring me half to death, over a spider?”</p>
<p>L simply pursed his lips. “Exactly, you’re my bodyguard, so guard! Burn the bloody hotel room! What if it’s venomous, hm? I could die from this thing.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed dangerously, wondering what other nonsense she would have to put up with under L’s employ. Wordlessly, she sauntered over to the table, moving things around in search of the spider. The fiend scurried out, and Naomi took one look at it before bringing her palm down on it hard. L let out a yelp at that, clearly distressed at seeing her touch it. Naomi simply looked up at him slowly. </p>
<p>“It’s dead.”</p>
<p>The detective stared at her as if she was from another planet. “G-good job,” he said, standing there awkwardly for a few moments before clearing his throat.</p>
<p>Watari was moving from his room to the kitchen, and glanced over at Naomi with a small smirk.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone new has spider duty, hm?”</p>
<p>She glanced between them, shaking her head in disbelief. Was this seriously a common occurrence? “Is that part of the reason you rarely go outside? What would you do if you encountered a wasp or something?”</p>
<p>L rolled his eyes at her, instantly snapping back to his usual self as he straightened his papers.</p>
<p>“Well, the good thing about being outside is that there’s a lot more space. The hotel is quite cramped.”</p>
<p>Naomi smirked, almost huffing a small laugh. While she usually wasn’t one to tease, he’d gone and pissed her off by being utterly ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, that makes sense. More room outdoors to run away screaming.”</p>
<p>His face went a deep red at that. He cleared his throat, huffing slightly. There was a slight tease of his own in his voice.</p>
<p>“Brave of you to patronize your employer. Not a move I’d make, but brave nonetheless.”</p>
<p>Blinking at that, Naomi realized that he was absolutely right. Despite there being a slight tease in his tone, she found her actions to be nothing short of unprofessional. Whether he pissed her off or not, that was still no way to talk to her employer. She straightened, bowing slightly. </p>
<p>“My apologies, sir. It won’t happen again,” she looked at her hand and made a face. “If I’m no longer needed, I’m going to wash my hands.”</p>
<p>The detective scanned her for a second, his eyes cryptic. Truthfully, he didn’t actually mind her teasing. In fact… a part of him liked it. It was interesting. He looked down though, hunching his shoulders protectively. </p>
<p>“Of course… by the way, be ready to leave in 15 minutes. I’d like to visit this crime scene for more evidence.”</p>
<p>Nodding professionally, Naomi turned on her heel and went her own way.</p>
<p>It was your typical middle class residence. Naomi looked around, taking care not to potentially contaminate anything. <br/>“So, her husband came home and found her? And his alibi is rock solid, as he was just coming home from a business trip.”</p>
<p>L hummed thoughtfully, examining each and every little corner. His eyes narrowed as he walked around. </p>
<p>“A rock solid alibi indeed… every murderer would wish to have such an alibi, wouldn’t they?”</p>
<p>Nodding her agreement, Naomi tried to put together any potentially missing pieces.</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement. Records indicate him checking into his flight at the airport, not to mention the numerous security cameras. Though, it’s unlike you to investigate a case like this, even if there don’t seem to be any leads. Are you thinking this could be the work of a serial killer?” she eyed him in interest, not wanting to be kept in the dark, which was often the case when dealing with L.</p>
<p>The detective said nothing at first, but he eventually sighed and glanced over.</p>
<p>“No, the victim was killed much too personally. I believe the husband may have had a part to play in all this…” without explaining further, he strolled to the bedroom, bending to get a good look at everything.</p>
<p>Naomi blinked, confused as to how he came to that conclusion with such a solid alibi. She didn’t appreciate being kept in the dark, but she simply shook her head and joined him, considering.</p>
<p>“It’s possible that she had a lover,” she hummed thoughtfully.</p>
<p>He nodded in consideration. “Yes. I believe she did. However, I don’t think the lover killed her. Because-” he felt along the walls and smirked, pressing down on a random spot, revealing a small door. The door opened to reveal a small hidden room, almost completely occupied by a heavy-duty fridge. “- most lovers wouldn’t know about this secret room. I doubt the wife knew.”</p>
<p>Gaping, Naomi blinked and walked into the cramped room, inspecting the fridge as well as the room itself. </p>
<p>“You believe he killed her before going on his business trip, keeping her body in this fridge. It wouldn’t be difficult to verify. Cadaver dogs would get a hit on this easily if that’s the case.”</p>
<p>L puffed his chest out proudly. “Indeed. Bring in the dogs and I have a feeling we’ll get some very interesting results… If you’ll rewatch the airport security cameras, you’ll notice that he looked directly at each and every one of them, even if only for a brief moment. As if making sure his face was in full view. Not to mention, I believe that if we search his call history, he won’t have any calls or texts from his wife since before his trip even began.”</p>
<p>She nodded slowly, seriously impressed by his deductive skills. Although, she supposed it was a given considering who he was.</p>
<p>“I’ll obtain the records right away. I’m willing to expand on that theory by saying I’ll bet there’ll be multiple outgoing calls from his phone to hers. Shall we bring in the dogs now?”</p>
<p>His lips twitched in a small smile.</p>
<p>“Yes. Let’s. Meanwhile…” L dramatically motioned towards the door. “Miss Misora, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to a murder interrogation?” </p>
<p>Her own lips twitched in a small smile, and she tapped at her chin for a moment, pretending to consider.</p>
<p>“Sure, but it’ll cost you extra.” Naomi blinked, a bit startled. Wow, that was…. Extremely unprofessional… She bowed her head in apology. “That was unprofessional. My apologies, sir.”</p>
<p>L hesitated. He glanced away, his voice going quiet. </p>
<p>“Usually everyone refers to me as Ryuzaki… you should too…” </p>
<p>Naomi straightened and nodded, wringing her fingers in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Of course, Ryuzaki.” </p>
<p>L strolled into the interrogation room, followed by Naomi. Mr. Kline was seated at the table, hair messy and eyes worried. L sat on the balls of his feet on the chair across from the suspect. He idly twirled a lollipop in his mouth while Mr. Kline stared at him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Kline. Let me introduce myself as Yoshio Anderson. I’m an associate of L and he has some questions he’d like you to answer regarding your wife’s murder.” </p>
<p>The suspect sat back in his chair, face pouting sadly and sniffling, but tears weren’t falling. Kline nodded solemnly, folding his hands in front of him.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s fine. Anything I can do to help.” </p>
<p>Naomi blinked, noticing there were no tears. She kept her face reactionless, opting to stand beside L, observing. L had noticed as well and huffed a soft laugh.<br/>“Hm. First of all, were you aware of the industrial fridge in your house, and if so, what did you use it for?” </p>
<p>Kline’s eyes widened for a moment and he stiffened. It was only for a moment, and then he was back to looking relaxed and confused. </p>
<p>“Industrial fridge? I’m sorry, the only fridge in my house is the standard one in our kitchen.” </p>
<p>L snorted.</p>
<p>“I beg to differ.” He slid a bill across the table. “You see, those things are expensive to run. When you went on your trip, your wife was already dead, wasn’t she? So you had no reason to use the lights or other power, but the fridge’s power allowed you to keep up the illusion of someone being home. Very clever.” </p>
<p>Naomi smirked, impressed yet again. The suspect gulped, his eyes narrowing a fraction as his voice rose an octave.</p>
<p>“...Are you insinuating that I killed my wife? I’m telling you, I’m innocent!” </p>
<p>L nonchalantly twirled his lollipop, never missing a beat.</p>
<p>“That is what I’m insinuating. You see, the cadaver dogs are helping out and soon we’ll have the evidence to convict you.” L’s eyes sparked challengingly, “It’d be much easier though if you just confessed.” </p>
<p>Kline exhaled harshly, standing and starting to pace, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Cadaver dogs… the secret room… How did they find the room... “ His head snapped towards L, voice dripping with venom, “Anderson, was it? My life is over because of you!” Without warning, Kline quickly charged at L, roaring and obviously intending to cause massive bodily injury. </p>
<p>Naomi flashed into action, pushing the table they were sitting at towards the charging man, slowing him down. He grunted, trying to get past the table, but she jumped onto it and behind him, twisting his body and pushing his face onto the cool metal. </p>
<p>“Don’t move!” Naomi looked at the door, “A little help in here! The suspect is volatile!” </p>
<p>Police came in quickly, restraining the flailing man. L looked at her with a spark of admiration.</p>
<p>“Well done… and… thank you…” </p>
<p>She clasped her hands together, as if dusting them off. Naomi exhaled harshly, adrenaline just starting to cool down as she looked at him and nodded.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Just doing my job si- Ryuzaki.”</p>
<p>His expression warmed at that. L got up, stretching his neck.</p>
<p>“Alright! Another case well handled. We’ll leave tomorrow for the next. I’ll be in the hotel.” </p>
<p>Tomorrow? So soon? The country they were in was beautiful and she hadn’t really gotten a chance to experience it. Naomi considered for a second.</p>
<p>“Do you need me to escort you back? If my services are no longer required today, I’ll probably go grab a drink and unwind.” </p>
<p>L blinked, looking as if he’d never heard the word ‘unwind’ before. He tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Um, n-no. Your services won’t be required… is that how you usually unwind?” </p>
<p>Naomi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, looking away. She didn’t want it to seem like she was a raging drunk. </p>
<p>“Sometimes, but it’s not my first choice. I prefer riding my motorcycle. Feeling the wind through my hair and racing through the streets is so freeing. Unfortunately, my motorcycle is back in the states.” </p>
<p>She smiled wistfully, missing it. Her motorcycle was probably her favorite thing on the planet. L nodded a bit, hesitating. </p>
<p>“Would you be… opposed?... to me coming along?” L shrank, and started rambling, scratching the back of his neck. “Of course I understand if you don’t want to, it’syouroff-time, Iwasjustthinkingofunwindingmyself and… you’re not obligated to say yes.” </p>
<p>Naomi faltered. She would’ve never imagined the detective showing an interest. She blinked, tilting her head sympathetically, a hand going over her heart.</p>
<p>“You really don’t get out much, hm? Ryuzaki, it’s fine. You can come along. Um…” Naomi straightened and bit her lip, suddenly at a loss for the right words. She didn’t want it to be awkward, but… “Just to be clear. You… just want to unwind. Because I am not looking for- um.” </p>
<p>L blinked and blanched, going straight.</p>
<p>“God, no! I’d never date you!” He faltered, realizing how bad that sounded.<br/>Naomi’s brow quirked at that. She cleared her throat, trying to keep the offense out of her voice, but ultimately failing.</p>
<p>“Believe me, the feeling is mutual.” Naomi stuffed her hands in her pockets, walking off. </p>
<p>L watched after her, wincing. ‘Did I just make everything awkward? Goddamnit.’ He walked quickly to catch up, stepping out into the open air. </p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p>L opened his mouth to apologize, but realized that’d probably make everything worse. He rummaged through his pockets with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I have some money, not a lot. You?” </p>
<p>She searched her own pockets, groaning. </p>
<p>“Same. Damn.” </p>
<p>It’d be a pain travelling all the way to the hotel simply for some money. L propped his thumb between his lips thoughtfully. There was so much tension and awkwardness that he felt obligated to do something. Well, people like competitions and bets. He figured why not. Maybe it’d help break the ice. “Hm… I’ll play you a game of tennis. Loser has to buy drinks for the winner?”</p>
<p>Naomi huffed a laugh, a genuine grin on her lips as she looked at him in disbelief, scanning him. </p>
<p>“Tennis, hm? Never took you for an athlete. You’re on.” This’d be easy. Free drinks? Hell yeah.</p>
<p>L smiled secretively.</p>
<p>“Who knows? I might surprise you. Come on, I saw a court with community rackets a block or two away.” </p>
<p>Naomi followed along, feeling slightly bad for how badly she’d smoke him. Maybe I’ll go easy on him. They reached the court and she slipped off her leather jacket, stretching a bit.</p>
<p>“How many rounds we going?” </p>
<p>L considered, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Something simple. Best of 3 rounds?” </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” She tossed him a racket, bouncing one of the balls. “Prepare to buy drinks.”</p>
<p>“You mean, to receive them.” </p>
<p>As the ball bounced his way, he effortlessly knocked it back to her court like a pro. It bounced against the ground, rocketing past her.</p>
<p>“15 to love.” </p>
<p>She blinked owlishly, stunned and gaping.</p>
<p>“...You’re not a beginner. You’re not even a casual player. I’ve been duped.”</p>
<p>L casually twirled a ball in his hand, lips twitched in a smirk.</p>
<p>“English junior champion. If you want to quit, I totally understand.” </p>
<p>The gall! Her eyes narrowed dangerously, sparking competitively. She didn’t like being underestimated or made a fool of.</p>
<p>“You wish. Don’t mock me. It’s not in me to give up!” She served and they went back and forth until she managed to score.</p>
<p>L breathed heavily, actually smiling. Naomi was sure that was the first real smile she’d seen from him.</p>
<p>“Not bad. But-” He tossed the ball in the air, “I’m totally better.” He gave another pro-worthy serve. </p>
<p>She gasped and groaned frustratedly when he scored. They went on for a bit, her giving her all. L ultimately won, grinning as she panted in defeat.</p>
<p>“...Well, a deal’s a deal. I’ll buy. Good game, Ryuzaki.” She conceded, trying not to sound disappointed.</p>
<p>“Good game. You don’t have to. I don’t drink alcohol.” The grin widened a fraction. “I just wanted to beat you.” His eyes sparkled mischievously.</p>
<p>Naomi gaped, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest irritatedly.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me this is payback for me smoking you in capoeira?”</p>
<p>L simply smiled serenely. </p>
<p>“I’ll beat you in capoeira one of these days.” He brushed a hand through his messy strands, “I’m a fast learner.”</p>
<p>She hummed thoughtfully, quirking an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“That may be true, but I have years of experience under my belt. I’m not worried.” </p>
<p>L leaned a bit closer with a low chuckle.</p>
<p>“That’s what Coil and Deaneurve said before I took their titles in a competition.” His voice went slightly sing-song, “And I’ll become #1 in capoeira.” </p>
<p>She snorted, shaking her head at his antics. Naomi wasn’t sure what life with L would be like, but… it was certainly turning out interesting hanging around him. He’d probably drive her crazy. It was always a possibility. </p>
<p>“Sure. Anyway, I’d love to stick around and listen to you gloat some more, but I have a date with a pina colada. If you’ll excuse me.” She began stalking off, leaving him in the dust.</p>
<p>L watched after her, a gentle smile on his lips. He called out one last time, intending to just annoy her. </p>
<p>“Don’t come back to the hotel too drunk! Doesn’t reflect well on you!” </p>
<p>Naomi sighed to herself frustratedly, waving him off without looking back.</p>
<p>A few hours later, she stumbled into the hotel. She wasn’t messy drunk, but still feeling the effects. She’d stepped out of the taxi, handing the driver the last of her money. </p>
<p>Naomi turned on the light and it was much too bright. She groaned, squinting and putting her hand up.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t have had that last martini…” </p>
<p>L’s insomnia was keeping him up. He was on the sofa with his laptop. L glanced over.</p>
<p>“Hey, how was it?” </p>
<p>His voice made her jump. She didn’t know he’d still be up. Naomi looked away and sighed, taking off her shoes and jacket. </p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t fine, but… whatever. She felt herself shaking a bit, emotions welling. At some point, she’d gone from pina coladas to martinis, Raye’s favorite. She’d gotten into her feelings and got carried away. Trying to shake her head of the sad thought, she stood up straight but stumbled unsteadily. </p>
<p>L’s eyes flickered, realizing she was sad-drunk. Thinking about her fiance.... He swallowed thickly. </p>
<p>“...  Do you want to talk about him?” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened and she froze, gaping at him for a moment before shrugging.</p>
<p>“Not much to talk about. It started out as one martini, just to pay tribute to Raye. They were his favorite. Then I started talking to the bartender about him. Got a little emotional, and he must have felt sorry enough for me to give me a couple more on the house.” She ran a tired hand through her hair in frustration, tears pressing the back of her eyes, “He’s dead, he’s not coming back, and I’m not sure what my future looks like anymore. That’s all.” </p>
<p>He listened quietly, nodding.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know him as a person, but he was a really good agent…” He hesitated, biting his thumb, “It’s classified, but, um… I…” he slowly exhaled, “I feel you have a right to decide whether or not you want to see this video. During the Kira investigation, video was taken at the train station in Tokyo of him boarding with a laptop and manila folder and leaving the train without it… not too long after he got off the train… he collapsed.”</p>
<p>She blinked, taking a shuddering breath, too drunk for this.</p>
<p>“...His death was caught on video, and you have it?” Naomi gasped, covering her mouth, suddenly sick to her stomach. She leaned against the wall for support, the world spinning. </p>
<p>L’s eyes flashed in alarm.</p>
<p>“Do you need help to the bathroom or a bucket or… anything?” </p>
<p>Naomi swallowed thickly, holding up a hand and shaking her head.</p>
<p>“...I need to lay down. I- I’m fine. Thank you.” She slowly made her way to the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind her. Naomi leaned back against it, slowly sliding to the floor and resting her head on her knees. A choked sob escaped her chest. </p>
<p>L heard her on the other side and considered knocking. His knuckles poised over the wood, but he slowly drew back, holding his arms. She wouldn’t want him of all people to try comforting her. <br/>“...” </p>
<p>L retreated from her door, slowly grabbing his laptop and making his way to his own room, guilt pecking at his stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gelato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Naomi noticed before she even opened her eyes was the fact that she had a pounding headache. Slowly opening her eyes, she let out a pained groan before sitting up and looking around in confusion. Little by little, the memories of the night before came rushing back to her and she gasped in horror, putting a hand over her mouth. How unprofessional of her! Why had she done that!? First she comes back drunk, and then tells her sob story to her employer? </p>
<p>‘I am so fired. Absolutely, positively fired.’</p>
<p>Glancing at the door to her room in trepidation, she gulped. She really didn’t want to go out there. In fact, she would have been perfectly content with crawling into a hole and disappearing. Even so, Naomi knew she couldn’t hide forever. She slowly trudged out of the room in shame, ready to face the music.</p>
<p>L was on the couch enjoying his breakfast as he caught sight of her. He remembered last night and how sad she was, feeling guilty for not comforting her. He held out a croissant, presenting it to her.</p>
<p> “Good morning… croissant?”</p>
<p>Blinking at him, Naomi shook her head and held her arms protectively. Her voice was soft as she began rambling.</p>
<p>“Um, good morning. You… don’t have to be so kind to me. I realize how poorly my actions last night reflect on me. I’ve… been going through a hard time. But that’s no excuse! I’m a grown woman and am responsible for my choices. You have every right to terminate my employment, sir. I understand.”</p>
<p>The detective flinched slightly at being called ‘sir’ again. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much when she said it, but he supposed a part of him wished things weren’t so… formal. He blinked a bit and tilted his head, biting at his thumb. </p>
<p>“You mean getting drunk last night? Miss Misora-” L pointed at Watari behind him, who was preparing a fresh pot of coffee. “- if I could tell you the amount of scotch I have seen that man consume-”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Watari interjected in a playfully warning tone. “Don’t bite the hand that’s making the coffee.”</p>
<p>Naomi glanced between the two of them in bewilderment, a genuine look of confusion on her face as she furrowed her brow. That was it? L wasn’t throwing her out, or even so much as reprimanding her?</p>
<p>“...I’m not fired?”</p>
<p>L stared at her, smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Quite the contrary, I offered you my croissant. I don’t even do that for Watari.”</p>
<p>“It’s true, he’s never offered me any croissants. Although it would be nice from time to time,” Watari said casually.</p>
<p>Blinking dumbly, Naomi cautiously sat down beside L as if he may change his mind at any moment. Taking the croissant with a polite nod, she looked away as she tore off a piece. </p>
<p>“...Thank you. That’s very kind of you. I’ll um, partake in more suitable means of unwinding from now on,” she held out a piece of croissant to him. “Sharing is caring…?” she winced at how utterly dumb she sounded.</p>
<p>He watched her for a second before snorting and accepting the croissant. His eyes twinkled a bit as he looked at her. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Sharing is caring… indeed…” he bit his lip, realizing there was no way to make that sound cool. “... Oh by the way, are you packed? We have to leave for the airport in about an hour.”</p>
<p>Naomi shrugged casually, talking between bites.</p>
<p>“For the most part. I haven’t really settled in. I’ve been living out of my suitcase ever since the… Kira case, really,” she hesitated a bit, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She shook it off, looking L in the eye. “Where are we off to?”</p>
<p>L noticed her obvious discomfort over the Kira case, but said nothing. Instead, he wiggled his toes in excitement. This next case was sure to be an interesting one!</p>
<p>“Serial arsonist in Italy. People have been found burned to death, no evidence of tampered locks. And the only reason people know it’s the same killer is that he leaves a rose somewhere in the apartment,” his eyes lit up.</p>
<p>Naomi’s own eyes lit up as well, a genuine smile gracing her features. </p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to visit Italy! Work or not, that’s exciting,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully, already going into FBI mode. “A rose, hm? Leaving a signature. Toying with the police, perhaps?” she hummed, her thinking face on even though she hadn’t even seen a crime scene yet.</p>
<p>For his part, L found her interest in the case refreshing and exciting. He couldn’t help but smile into his coffee.<br/>“Yes, I was thinking the same! As for what the rose could symbolize, typically it means love but they can also mean secrecy and confidentiality. Seeing that the victims are of all demographics, I was thinking maybe they’re hiding some secrets.”</p>
<p>She nodded thoughtfully, perking up as she considered all of the possibilities. He’d said what she was thinking, and she hadn’t even had to voice it.</p>
<p>“Yes, that was my next question. I was going to suggest looking into potential similarities between victims. Given the varied demographics, that makes things more difficult. I can see why assistance is needed with this one.”</p>
<p>L grinned a bit, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach. It was probably just a bug. </p>
<p>“It’s a challenge…” he sighed happily, leaning back onto the sofa. “Finally, a challenge! Everything has been so dull lately.”</p>
<p>Crossing her legs primly, Naomi folded her hands into her lap, tilting her head at him curiously as she studied him. He wasn’t always the easiest to read, but she felt pretty confident about her assumption.</p>
<p>“...It’s an adrenaline rush for you, isn’t it? Solving cases, I mean. Where some people may find a rush through skydiving, this is yours.”</p>
<p>He glanced at her, nodding a bit.</p>
<p>“You got me. Everything’s so boring, but a situation of life or death where only one side can win-” he paused, gazing at her with a mischievous expression. “You have to admit, there’s something exciting about that.”</p>
<p>“Be careful,” she blurted out. Blinking, she cleared her throat and looked away awkwardly. Where had that come from? She was confused by the touch of worry for him in her chest. Though, she’d likely feel the same for anyone. “Sorry. You don’t need me to tell you that.”</p>
<p>L blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting the small outburst. Though, he didn’t push it away, either. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay… it’s definitely dangerous…” his eyes went distant then and he squirmed a bit, laughing breathlessly. “Trust me, I learned that the hard way…”</p>
<p>Naomi stayed silent for a few moments, curiosity itching at her but also not wanting to pry. Not like he’d tell her, anyway. Still, she remembered last night and how he’d asked her if she wanted to talk. Maybe it was worth a try? She hesitated, uncertain.</p>
<p> “I see. Would you… like to talk about it?”<br/>His eyes immediately snapped in her direction, wide and guarded. He faltered, chuckling nonchalantly, shrugging and pretending it didn’t bother him. </p>
<p>“Oh, it happened a long time ago when I was a teen and I wasn’t as careful with my identity. Some bad people got wind of me and um…” he took a nervous bite of a new croissant. “I was tortured but freed so it’s all fine.”</p>
<p>Naomi gasped loudly despite herself. Realizing what she just did, she quickly snapped her mouth shut, gaping at him. It was clear that he was most certainly not fine. It wasn’t even anything that he showed outwardly, though he did look uncomfortable. But Naomi knew that no one could go through something like that and simply be ‘fine.’ Her heart broke for him a little bit, eyes shining with sympathy. What he must have endured...</p>
<p>L stared down at his croissant for a while, appearing sad and even a little scared for a few moments. Suddenly, his face went cold and he glared at her, any semblance of friendliness gone. His tone chilled her.</p>
<p>“Live and learn. Anyone who double-crosses me always lives to regret it.”</p>
<p>Gaping at him for a moment, she couldn’t but be a tad offended. It seemed as if he was… warning her against doing such a thing. What kind of person did he take her for? Why hire her as his bodyguard if he was so suspicious? She schooled her features, nodding curtly in understanding, her own tone going icy.</p>
<p>“I understand. And for your information, I would never,” she glared a bit, all too aware of exactly who he was and what he was capable of.</p>
<p>Searching her face, he rested his chin on his knees. There was an obvious caution and even a touch of fear in his gaze. </p>
<p>“Hm. I’m sure that’s what Liam would’ve said. He was my bodyguard when I was fifteen… he was the one who sold me out to that group… I’ve never had another bodyguard since then… until recently.”</p>
<p>Naomi took a deep breath, before exhaling harshly and shaking her head. Honestly, she completely understood him being cautious. Truthfully, she really felt for him. It was just… even the thought of him being suspicious of her was offensive. She wasn’t sure why she cared so much. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not Liam. Liam sounds like a wretched person with no sense of honor. Something I am not, and you’d do well to remember that,” she blinked then, knowing she wasn’t being very respectful. But she brushed it off quickly. He should know.</p>
<p>L stared at her intently, his face cryptic. </p>
<p>“Okay,” He only said the one word, but his body relaxed a bit as he stood and stretched. “You’re right about Liam being a wretched person,” he snickered lightly. “A double-dipper. True monster.”</p>
<p>Naomi stood up with a sigh, intending to go back to her room. </p>
<p>“Sounds like it. I’m going to get ready for the airport,” she said curtly, stalking off towards her room. She paused in the doorway, calling over her shoulder. “...For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry that happened to you. Just… try not to worry so much,” she didn’t wait for a reply as she closed the door.</p>
<p>Even though Naomi couldn’t see him, L nodded. He slowly sat back down, swiping at his eyes and feeling over his arms with a shiver. Quickly retreating to his room, he gave a silent sob.</p>
<p>The flight to Italy was long and uneventful. As the limo made its way to the hotel, L smiled genuinely as he glanced over at Naomi.</p>
<p>“This is your first time in Florence, right? Oh my God, you’re going to love the Domo, it’s this beautiful giant dome and let's see, what else… oooh the main piazza is amazing.”</p>
<p>Naomi looked out the window in wonder, taking in the sights in disbelief. It was a dream come true to be in such a beautiful place, full of history and grand architecture. </p>
<p>“This is amazing, Ryuzaki. Goodness, I feel like such a tourist,” she smiled slightly. “I’ll finally get to try authentic pasta and pizza!”</p>
<p>L nodded, biting at his lip.</p>
<p>“Definitely… I’ll have to show you around some of the best gelato places,” he paused, gasping dramatically. “Grom! There’s a gelato place called Grom and it’s probably the best I’ve ever had in my life.”</p>
<p>Eyes lighting up at that, a genuine grin lit up Naomi’s face as she gazed at him. The name reminded her of one of her favorite things in the world!</p>
<p>“Yes, please! I want to go there if only for the name. Grom is the name of a motorcycle. How’s that for a fun fact?”</p>
<p>He brightened at that, smiling. </p>
<p>“Really?! Awesome. Gelato and motorcycles. The perfect match no one knew they needed.”</p>
<p>Naomi let out a genuine laugh at that, her nose wrinkling.</p>
<p>“Who knew? I’ll bet Grom has the best gelato. They have to!”</p>
<p>Watari watched the two of them from the rearview mirror, trying not to smile at L’s enthusiastic nod and Naomi’s excitement. He cleared his throat before speaking. </p>
<p>“Actually, we’re not supposed to be at the crime scene for a few hours. I can always drop you off around here and bring our stuff up to the hotel.”</p>
<p>She perked up happily at that, but immediately deflated as she cleared her throat uncertainly. Could she really leave Watari to do all of that by himself? </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s so kind of you! But are you sure? I can help you, it’s no trouble.”</p>
<p>The older man smiled kindly with a wink. “That’s quite alright. I’ll tip the bellhop handsomely. Thank you for the offer though.”</p>
<p>Naomi smiled gratefully, looking at L in giddy excitement. This was awesome! She’d always wanted to visit Europe, and now she’d get to do some sightseeing!</p>
<p>“You up for stuffing our faces?”</p>
<p>L’s lips twitched, chuckling.</p>
<p>“Always!” </p>
<p>As the limo came to a stop by one of the streets, L held the door for her. </p>
<p>Naomi blinked at his kindness, nodding in thanks and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>Stepping out, she gawked. Naomi looked around in wonder, pointing at a random building in awe.</p>
<p>“Oh my… the architecture here is gorgeous!” </p>
<p>L followed her finger, nodding. Everything was so old yet so gorgeous, as if no time had passed.</p>
<p>“It’s some of my favorite architecture in the world… oh! You have to see the museums, so much beautiful art and sculptures and pretty much everything you can imagine.” </p>
<p>Naomi nodded eagerly, tapping her chin in thought.</p>
<p>“I have such an appreciation for artwork. I’ve always wanted to go to a museum in a place like Italy or France. Oh! Isn’t David by Michaelangelo displayed here? How exciting…” She cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. “Though it’s not like we’re here on vacation.”</p>
<p>L eyed her. He enjoyed seeing her smile. A part of him wanted to keep seeing that smile. He wasn’t even sure why. L shrugged, already moving for Grom’s.</p>
<p>“Well, like Watari said, we’re not expected for a few hours, so it’s kind of like we’re on vacation.” He risked a small smile. </p>
<p>Naomi chuckled at that, returning with a gentle smile. There was a little fluttering in her stomach, but she ignored it. It was just exciting being in Italy. </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that logic. Lead the way, captain.”</p>
<p>They sat outside with their gelato. L beamed, holding up his cone like a proud father.</p>
<p>“See? Best gelato in the world!”</p>
<p>Naomi experimentally licked at her own. Her eyes widened as she gaped in wonder, the perfect blend of sugar and flavor hit her tongue, all of it fresh.</p>
<p>“Oh… hell yes. This is just…” She licked at it again, wordlessly giving a thumbs up with an approving nod. Definitely some of the best she’d ever had. “Top notch.”</p>
<p>L’s thin lips went up with a gentle laugh, dragging his tongue through his gelato. It was beautiful outside, perfect blue skies and a comfortable temperature. It would’ve been perfect if not for a couple arguing in Italian a few tables over. L quietly glanced at them, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. Naomi followed his gaze with a quirked brow. She couldn’t understand them, but the volume was telling in and of itself. She shook her head.</p>
<p>“There’s a time and place for all of that nonsense. Wonder what they’re arguing so passionately about.” </p>
<p>L licked his gelato with a tiny smirk.</p>
<p>“She’s accused him of sleeping with her sister. He retaliated by saying that he thinks her baby isn’t his and is actually his brother’s.”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>She blinked in disbelief. Naomi was simultaneously impressed and affronted by his gall.  </p>
<p>“You speak Italian? And were eavesdropping?” She shook her head in disappointment, but couldn’t suppress the small smile on her lips. “That’s improper. But… I can’t deny I’d probably do the same thing. Talk about drama.” </p>
<p>L snorted, nodding. He licked his gelato with a fake innocence.</p>
<p>“When you look like a foreigner yet speak the language, you hear some very interesting things.” He smiled a bit. “Especially when you speak 17 languages. Besides, I’m not sure if it counts as eavesdropping when they’re at that volume…” The girl screeched something, causing L to wince. Naomi leaned forward curiously. “Oh damn. So apparently she’s refusing to get a DNA test and wants him out of the house.”</p>
<p>“....17 lan-” </p>
<p>Impressive. She snorted, putting an elbow on the table and resting her head in the cup of her hand. Naomi looked at the screeching woman in annoyance. </p>
<p>“That’s incredibly shady. I’d say the verdict is… guilty. Why is it so hard to be a good person?” </p>
<p>L sighed dramatically, licking his gelato. His gaze went distant, his voice soft.</p>
<p>“I don’t know… I think a lot of people take advantage of good people. So many just… see weakness and exploit it…” He blinked a bit, coming back to himself and looking back at them. “Oop. Now she thinks that the baby that her sister’s pregnant with is his.” He chuckled weakly. </p>
<p>“Oh, boy.” Naomi sat back with a chuckle, shaking her head. “This is an episode of Maury in the making.”</p>
<p>L looked at her in utter confusion, taking an interested lick. </p>
<p>“Maury?”</p>
<p>Her head snapped up and she paused for a moment, heat flushing. Oh God, was she actually blushing from embarrassment? Shit. Now she had to admit to watching trashy American talk shows and explain it? She looked down, stalling by focusing on her ice cream.</p>
<p>“Uh… So in the states, there’s a lot of talk shows. Some of them are kind of trashy. Maury is a talk show that mainly has a lot of drama between its guests… usually involving paternity tests and the like. The reactions are… kind of funny?” She winced. Nobody knew her guilty pleasure. Raye teased her relentlessly, finding it stupid. </p>
<p>L licked his gelato slowly. He was so lost in thought that he fell back completely on his British accent.</p>
<p>“... Hm. I won’t lie, American tv’s bloody weird, but… that does sound interesting.” He snapped back into his usual talking voice. “Tell me more!” </p>
<p>Naomi tilted her head, totally not expecting this reaction. The detective L… wanted to know more? She could go on forever about trashy American tv, that was in no short supply. Naomi smiled a bit, both at his reaction and his tendency to occasionally slip into his British accent and slang. It was something she was noticing more and more, but… didn’t mind in the slightest.</p>
<p>“More? Um… well, I think the absolute trashiest of them all has to be this show called Jerry Springer. You can pretty much expect an all out brawl every time that show airs. They have security drag out the guests and everything!” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “So stupid. So improper. But… it’s like a trainwreck. I just can’t look away.” </p>
<p>L grinned a bit, realizing that she genuinely liked talking about it. The twinkle in her eyes suited her. He tapped his chin.</p>
<p>“I could see how that’d be entertaining! What’s the most outrageous thing you’ve ever seen from the show?” </p>
<p>Naomi lit up. She was happy to finally have someone to talk to about her guilty pleasure… and he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. Naomi wasn’t used to it. She thought for a moment before huffing a laugh and grinning.</p>
<p>“Okay, so get this. On Jerry Springer, members of the studio audience are regularly given the opportunity to address the guests, giving their opinions on them and their situations. Usually, they weren’t very kind. One time, this woman didn’t like what an audience member had to say, so she stripped naked and ran out into the audience to fight her. Why did she feel the need to strip naked, you ask? Beats me. Drugs, maybe?” She licked her treat with a shrug.</p>
<p>His eyes widened and snorted so hard that he almost ended up spitting out gelato. L’s entire body shook with laughter.</p>
<p>“Ha! You have to show that to me. I guess she wanted to have a bare-knuckle fight.” </p>
<p>Did L just make a pun? Naomi nearly choked on her gelato, laughing loudly and pounding a fist against her chest at the same time. She coughed, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Wow. That was awful.”</p>
<p>L proudly licked his ice cream, “Why thank you. I try.”</p>
<p>She sat back and quirked an eyebrow, smirking. This was nice… without even realizing, Naomi was relaxing, talking to him like a friend rather than a superior.</p>
<p>“That was you trying? Ouch.”</p>
<p>L pretended to dust himself off.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry Naomi, can you do better?” He smiled, not realizing he’d said her first name. </p>
<p>But she noticed. And it was a harsh crash back to reality. Naomi’s eyes widened and she blinked, gaping at him.</p>
<p>“Um.” She cleared her throat, looking away with a nervous laugh, “I think you’ve got me beat.” </p>
<p>L gave a small and subtle victory dance.</p>
<p>“Ha. So in other words, I’m the best at bad puns!” </p>
<p>She looked at him silently for a moment, smiling slightly and nodding. L felt comfortable enough to use her first name? How did he not notice? This conversation had been so comfortable, but… he was her employer. Should she be here having gelato and acting so friendly with him? Especially when she… No. Raye had been gone almost a year. But still... </p>
<p>“Heh. It would appear so, sir…!” </p>
<p>L faltered. His smile fell a bit. He seemed to be in deep thought until his eyes widened in realization. He’d used her first name. His face went a bright red as he bit into his cone. He chuckled nervously, quickly standing. </p>
<p>“Yes… um… we should... probably head back to the hotel. Watari’s probably wondering where we are.”</p>
<p>Naomi didn’t respond before bobbing her head and standing as well. Her voice came soft and uncertain.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. You’re probably right about that.” </p>
<p>L nodded, already in detective mode. Like a switch, the friendly and interesting person was buried.</p>
<p>“I should probably also review the case file…” He started walking briskly in the direction of the hotel, embarrassed and ashamed. He paused mid-step, glancing over his shoulder. “... I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>She winced a bit, awkwardly rubbing an arm. She didn’t want to make him feel bad but… it was better to keep a distance. Getting too friendly would be… inappropriate.</p>
<p>“...You’re fine. Slip of the tongue. It happens.”</p>
<p>He hunched his shoulders protectively, nodding. Hesitating, he looked at her with an experimental smile. </p>
<p>“... Thank you… I’d still like to see that clip sometime.” </p>
<p>Her head snapped up in surprise. She relaxed though, giving a small smile of her own.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’ll go ahead and find it. Be warned… it’s trashy, ridiculous, and you’ll wheeze with laughter.” </p>
<p>His nose wrinkled with laughter. Naomi watched him. His hair was… nice… in the sun. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he responded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L walked around the charred apartment, carefully examining each of the victim’s belongings. He touched a thumb to his lip thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“This is interesting… even though the fire did cause damage to the rest of the building, it’s still almost… controlled… in a way. This is the only apartment that’s basically damaged beyond repair.”</p>
<p>Naomi looked around cautiously, testing each and every step with the tip of her toe as she moved in case of any structural issues. She hummed softly. </p>
<p>“A controlled fire? I did find it strange how the other apartments weren’t a total loss. Do you think that perhaps the victim was targeted? Even if that’s the case… the culprit had to have known what they were doing. Unless we’re overthinking it.”</p>
<p>The detective nibbled on his thumbnail, not taking the same caution as to where he stepped, too focused on the case at hand. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think we’re overthinking it. It’s a serial killer who targets blondes with green eyes. She was targeted… you’re right, he must have known what he was doing.”</p>
<p>She paused for a moment, a small and almost bashful smile appearing on her lips. Did she seriously care so much that he’d said she was right? It wasn’t as if it was a huge compliment. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she gasped as she looked towards him.</p>
<p>“Hey! Watch where you’re stepping. This is the scene of an arson, you know.”</p>
<p>He simply shrugged a bit, clearly unconcerned.</p>
<p>“I’m taking care not to step on any evidence if that’s what you’re-” the floor cracked beneath his feet suddenly, and he gasped as it began to give way.</p>
<p>“NAOMI!” he yelped, not thinking or caring in the moment that he used her first name, his legs slipping down.</p>
<p>“L!”</p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes widened in horror, racing for him, also not noticing that she called him something besides ‘Ryuzaki’ or ‘sir.’ She gasped as a patch of the floor fractured under her own foot, but she reacted quickly, jumping over it. Luck was on her side as she found stable ground, grabbing at the detective and holding him tightly.</p>
<p>He shook in her grip, clinging to her. As he held her back just as tightly, he buried his face into her shoulder as he shivered quietly from the scare.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, breathing heavily as the adrenaline rushed through her. Relief rushed through her that she made it to him in time, and she couldn’t bring herself to mind or even really notice the position they were in. Her voice shook with concern.</p>
<p>“Are you okay…?”</p>
<p>The detective shuddered, still not letting go. He felt frozen, unable to move… and in that moment, he didn’t really want to. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah…” he chuckled weakly. “You?”</p>
<p>Laughing breathlessly, she shook her head at him. </p>
<p>“If Kira didn’t give me a heart attack, you will,” she looked at him then, finally realizing just how close they were. Her eyes flashed before looking between where they were clinging to each other and his face. “...Uh. Um…” she quickly pulled back, looking away.</p>
<p>L blinked and faltered, stuffing his hands into his pockets and clearing his throat. “T-thank you…” he smiled tiredly. “I think I’ve had enough of this crime scene for today…”</p>
<p>Naomi eagerly nodded her agreement, running a hand through her hair. </p>
<p>“I agree wholeheartedly,” she groaned, still riled up. She seriously needed to burn off some nervous energy. “I need to unwind. Too much adrenaline.”</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, nodding. Though he tried to say it teasingly, his voice came out shaken and nervous. </p>
<p>“Heh, well if there was ever a time to get drunk,” he winced, realizing how bad that sounded.<br/>“I… that didn’t come out right.”</p>
<p>Snorting at him with a huff, she wagged a finger at him. </p>
<p>“Alcohol and nervous energy don’t mix. Normally, I’d go for a motorcycle ride. But seeing as how I don’t have one here…” she sighed, eyeing him. She didn’t expect him to know, but it was worth a shot. “You’ve been to Italy before. Know any gyms around here?”</p>
<p>L tilted his head, closing his eyes and appearing deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Down this street, onto Giovanni Avenue and up a few blocks.”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>She blinked at him slowly, utterly dumbfounded. She idly wondered why she was even surprised.</p>
<p>“You… memorized the map of the city?”</p>
<p>He cocked his head, nodding as if it was the most natural thing in the world. </p>
<p>“There are 57 streets, almost a hundred different restaurants, two gyms, three barbers and five churches. Of course I memorized it. I memorize every city I stay in in case I need to escape.”</p>
<p>Gaping at him for a moment, Naomi shook her head to herself. </p>
<p>“Sometimes I wonder if you’re even human…” she said teasingly, but then frowned. That last part of his sentence… How said must it be to live in such fear and paranoia? She wanted to say something about it, but decided against it. “Anyway, thanks for the directions. A good workout will be great for all of this nervous energy,” she looked at him in uncertainty. “Wanna come with?”</p>
<p>At that, his nose wrinkled a bit, shrinking back and clearly not very fond of the idea. </p>
<p>“To a gym? Like… with sweating people and exercise? Getting all sweaty and gross and-” he didn’t complete his sentence, simply shuddering at the thought.</p>
<p>Naomi snorted at him, quirking an eyebrow with a hand on her hip. She spoke slowly. </p>
<p>“Yes. A gym. Where people go to workout. You mean to tell me you’ve never gone? Come on! It’s not like you can’t shower once you get back to the hotel.”</p>
<p>L pursed his lips, hanging up an arm.</p>
<p>“Look at this noodle arm and tell me if it looks like I’ve ever gone to a gym?” he paused and considered, ultimately sighing. “I’m guessing they don’t sell candy at a gym, right?”</p>
<p>“All the more reason you should go to the gym. What if something happens when I’m not around? As for candy… try water, protein shakes, and Gatorade,” she nodded matter of factly. </p>
<p>The detective made a face at the thought of consuming any of those things. Healthy things? Gross. Suddenly, he brightened as he took out about seven packets of sugar from his pockets. Victory!</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll go. I can just make my own sugar water or something.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth before promptly shutting it, shaking her head in disappointment. </p>
<p>“You know what? I’m not even going to ask,” she turned on her heel then, motioning for him to follow her. “Let’s go. And please, for the sake of my sanity, watch where you’re stepping on the way out.”</p>
<p>The two of them had made their way to the gym and L leaned into the machine, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Panting, he looked at Naomi like she was crazy.</p>
<p>“Christ, you do this for fun? Masochist…”</p>
<p>On her own machine, she looked over at him with a grin, completely in her element. She wasn’t panting as hard as he was. In fact, she was just warming up.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it great? Really gets the blood pumping! Okay, time to kick it up a notch,” she said, turning up the setting on her machine.</p>
<p>His eyes widened to the size of saucers.</p>
<p>“Look at how pale I am. There’s no blood to be pumped, Misora,” he hesitated then, tempted to get off his machine but… he was so damn competitive that he turned up the setting on his. After a few moments, he looked about ready to keel over.</p>
<p>Naomi smiled at him encouragingly, feeling so proud of him for not giving up. </p>
<p>“You got this! The more you work out, the stronger you’ll get. I promise it gets better,” she used her machine for a couple of more minutes before looking back over at him. “I’ll go grab you some Gatorade, and I expect you to drink all of it. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>He smiled a bit, calling after her.</p>
<p>“Making me drink Gatorade? So what, now you’re a sadist too?”</p>
<p>She snorted at that, turning around and walking backwards as she regarded him. Merely shrugging at him innocently, she turned back around and headed for the vending machines.</p>
<p>L exhaled, mumbling encouragement to himself under his breath. After a few seconds, his limbs were burning and he stopped the machine, stumbling off for a respite and bumping into a passing guy on accident.</p>
<p>The guy gave him a dirty look, scoffing and speaking loudly. </p>
<p>“Yo, Skeletor! You got a problem?”</p>
<p>The detective’s brow quirked at that, his lips twitching in a snarl.</p>
<p>“Oh bugger off ye twat. I was about to say sorry.”</p>
<p>“Excuse you? That’s no way to talk to someone who is totally capable of kicking your ass. Yo dude, get a look at this guy,” he called over to his friend.</p>
<p>A second beefy looking guy came up to stand next to the asshole, crossing his arms and grinning down at L. </p>
<p>“What’s a little guy like you doing at a gym for the big boys?”</p>
<p>L glowered up at them, feeling a bit intimidated by how tall and muscular they were. But he was simply too snarky and proud to let it slide.</p>
<p>“Oh, this is the gym for the big boys? What are you two doing here?”</p>
<p>The shorter of the two growled at that, cracking his knuckles threateningly. It was clear that these two weren’t used to someone standing up to them.</p>
<p>“What was that? Looks like the skeleton’s cruising for a bruising.”</p>
<p>The other one cracked his neck, looking L up and down as he hummed his agreement.</p>
<p>“I’ll say. Poor kid probably can’t even get a girlfriend, either. Not surprising. Now you’ll have broken bones, as well!”</p>
<p>Well, that did it. L’s face went a bright red as rage bubbled up in him. So many bad things happened when he was a kid that being compared to one made him absolutely explode.</p>
<p>“Fuck you! Trust me, you don’t want to fight me, I’ll snap the both of you in half!” he bellowed, beginning to snarl insults in different languages. </p>
<p>Naomi heard the commotion from the vending machines, immediately rushing back to the scene. She gasped and stood between L and the two men, glaring at the assholes before turning to L. Hesitantly, she put a hand on his shoulder. How dare these guys talk to him that way? She didn’t appreciate it whatsoever. Gulping, she held her head up high and regarded the detective calmly.</p>
<p>“...Honey! These two losers aren’t worth it.”</p>
<p>The man L initially bumped into snorted in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Honey? Oh, you poor girl. Are you telling me this kid’s your boyfriend? Why don’t you let us show you a good time?”</p>
<p>At that, L growled something in Russian that didn’t even need to be translated to get the point across. Exhaling shakily, he narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Talk to her that way one more time… I’ll kick you so hard that you won’t be able to sit.”</p>
<p>The shorter of the two men laughed loudly, grinning and openly looking Naomi up and down lecherously. Looking over at his friend, he began speaking in Italian.</p>
<p>“Look at the rack on this chick. What do you say we steal Skeletor’s girlfriend and show her a good time? Maybe take turns?”</p>
<p>His friend nodded eagerly, chuckling and eyeing Naomi like a piece of meat as he replied in Italian.</p>
<p>“I like the way you think. We’ll bend her over and have her begging like a bitch in heat.”</p>
<p>L froze for a second, his eyes wide. He glanced at Naomi and then back at the guys. In the span of a second, he went absolutely feral, trying to push past her and get to them. He snarled in Italian.</p>
<p>“You fucking cowards! Bend over and I’ll show you where my fucking shoe fits! Don’t you ever even look at her, you sons of a-” He let out a long string of curses.</p>
<p>Naomi yelped, trying her best to restrain the detecting while also keeping an eye on Thing 1 and Thing 2 in case they charged. They continued to yell at each other in Italian. At this point, she had no idea what the hell anyone was saying anymore. All she knew was that she needed to get L out of there safe and unharmed.</p>
<p>“Sweetie! Um, darling! Don’t waste your time with scum like them! Let’s go!” She said frantically, trying to drag him out. L was surprisingly strong when pissed, though. </p>
<p>He continued glaring the two guys murderously. They retorted something and L snarled back in Italian.</p>
<p>“If you go anywhere near her, I’ll make it look a fucking accident! Capiche?!” With an angry huff, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively, marching them out of the gym. </p>
<p>Naomi watched him and their surroundings like a hawk in case those two decided to follow them. She took random alleys and streets to make sure they couldn’t be found easily. Sitting on a park bench, she looked at him with wide eyes, curiosity eating at her brain.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened back there!?”</p>
<p>L was pacing. He glanced at her hesitantly, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“I bumped into them, they made fun of me being skinny.” He intentionally left out what they said about her, watching her anxiously. </p>
<p>She blinked, knowing it wasn’t the full truth. What in the world shook him up so badly? Was it… her calling him Honey and those other names? She looked at her lap, her voice apologetic. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard that part. I meant after that. You guys were arguing in another language, I’m assuming Italian. Look… I’m… very sorry about calling you those pet names. I’m aware that it was improper and probably made you very uncomfortable. It’s just, I heard what those guys said about you never having a girlfriend and…” Naomi sighed, shaking her head and shrugging, looking up at him. “I got protective.” </p>
<p>His eyes snapped in her direction, wide and in shock. L shook his head, crossing over and sitting next to her on the bench.</p>
<p>“You have it all wrong, you didn’t do anything wrong. They…” L bit his lip, scanning her face, “... they started talking about… what they’d love to do to you and I…” he scratched the back of his neck, “it was disgusting.”</p>
<p>She gaped, realization washing over her features. The way they’d been staring at her… oh… she smiled at L gently, slightly tilting her head.</p>
<p>“So you were… defending my honor? That’s actually… really touching.” Not thinking about it, she put a hand over his, her eyes shining sincerely. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>L blinked, smiling small and sheepishly. He hadn’t even thought of it that way, he just… hated how they were talking about her. He stuttered.</p>
<p>“I, um… y-you’re welcome…” His gaze went distant, sighing, “God… people are so disgusting.” The same worn experience bled through his voice.</p>
<p>Naomi noticed. She thought back to Liam… what else had L endured? Naomi huffed an uncomfortable laugh.</p>
<p>“You got that right. That’s why I’m an introvert. Motorcycles are better than people.” She sighed, looking and regarding him cautiously, “I… take it you have experience with the subject?” </p>
<p>He stiffened ever so slightly, eyes wide and glassy. L looked away from her, laughing softly. </p>
<p>“Motorcycles are pretty cool, I’ll give you that…” He trailed off, his throat bobbing. His voice went incredibly small and quiet. “When I was seven… I witnessed my parents’ murder. I was hiding but I-I saw it all… and then I was just starting to get better, just starting, then Liam drove me to the warehouse and sold me to them…” He hunched his shoulders slightly, eyes misting. “He sold me like I was just a thing. And… they hurt me so badly…” L gasped, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Naomi released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She reached out, almost wanting to hug him. But she caught herself and froze. She felt for him, but they were… getting already too personal. Yeah. Swallowing thickly, she looked away sadly. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. No one should ever have to live through such horror. Especially a child…” </p>
<p>L sniffed, wiping his eyes but they were puffy and red. He massaged the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” </p>
<p>He wheezed a short laugh, “Like I said, humans are disgusting.” Leaning back, he looked at the darkening sky. “I guess I had what was coming with Liam… I should’ve recognized that it’s just part of being a detective. That was my fault.” </p>
<p>Naomi sighed, leaning back and shaking her head.</p>
<p>“That’s not true. It’s human nature to want to be close to others, to want to trust others. No one can fault you for that.”</p>
<p>He laughed gently, but there was a bitterness to it.</p>
<p>“I can’t trust anybody… it’s just the way it is.” </p>
<p>Naomi bristled slightly. Though… could she blame him? Would there be a day when he came to truly trust her? Biting her lip, she chose her words carefully.</p>
<p>“You trust Watari, don’t you? Why continue being a detective when it seems like you have to live in a state of constant fear and paranoia?”</p>
<p>His eyes slid in her direction, dark and serious. Sometimes it felt like she couldn’t get a grip on him as a person.</p>
<p>“Being addicted to cases is better than being addicted to anything else. I tried quitting after the Liam fiasco but I couldn’t cope. Everything was so boring... Misora, you might think ‘boredom’ is mundane, but the kind that I feel…” He swallowed thickly, “it’s anything but… as for Watari… I trust him, but-” L smiled dryly and humorlessly, “that doesn’t mean I haven’t daydreamed scenarios where he’d betray me.”</p>
<p>There went any hope of him ever completely trusting her. Yet another reason not to get too friendly with him. It’d be a mirage. Naomi shook her head, exhaling heavily.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say I don’t envy you.” </p>
<p>L chuckled a bit, sighing.</p>
<p>“Why not? Everyone else seems to… everyone wants to say they either know ‘L’ or are as smart as him.” He closed his eyes, head tilted against the bench, “... You’re the first person besides Watari who isn’t envious in some way…” </p>
<p>He’s used to being used. Naomi stayed silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Honestly, he seemed almost… tortured. And not in the physical sense. Her heart broke a little more for him, and it startled her. It startled her that she wanted to see him happy. More than that, she wanted to make him happy. L didn’t deserve to be so miserable. Taking a shaky breath, she stood, shoving her hands into her pockets.</p>
<p>“....We should go back to the hotel. It’s getting late. I need a shower… my shirt’s sticking to my back.”</p>
<p>Eyes still closed, he nodded. L exhaled slowly. After a few seconds, he hopped to his feet, acting like nothing happened.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean, I feel like I’m melting.” He laughed, but there was a hollowness to it. </p>
<p>She frowned, looking away deep in thought. Her head snapped up suddenly, gazing at him excitedly.</p>
<p>“Jerry Springer! I have the clip. We could uh, we could watch it tonight? Over croissants?” </p>
<p>L blinked, stunned. Staring for a few seconds, he genuinely smiled.</p>
<p>“Hmm watching a naked woman fight some audience member while we eat croissants.” He pretended to think about it, tapping his chin, “... mkay!” L smiled.</p>
<p>She returned it, glad she could cheer him up, even a little bit. There was a perkiness in her demeanor as she pointed in a random direction.</p>
<p>“Perfect! To the hotel!” Naomi looked at him sheepishly, huffing a laugh, “I actually have no idea where we are right now.” </p>
<p>L snorted, nose cinkling with laughter.</p>
<p>“We take the next street over, walk down the avenue to the left and then walk straight for about half a mile.” His chest  puffed proudly. </p>
<p>She grinned, slapping her forehead lightly.</p>
<p>“Tourists, am I right?”</p>
<p>They were both in their respective showers. </p>
<p>L stood still watching the water hit him. The conversation wouldn’t leave his brain. Why was he so open with her? Why did he want to be? It made no sense. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the shower’s wall. Grumbling softly under his breath, L gently cleaned some scars on his abdomen. His fingers hesitated as he softly washed a brand on his sternum, the ugly symbol stark on his skin. </p>
<p>Naomi washed shampoo out of her hair, trying to push the conversation away. She felt bad for him and troubled at just how much she feels affected by it. She found herself wanting to see him smile, whether it be with jokes, doing things he enjoys, or the like. And the fact that he got so upset at those jerks at the gym for saying those things… she growled a bit as she shook her head. Grabbing a loofah, she roughly washed her skin to rid herself of these thoughts.</p>
<p>L stepped out of the shower, stretching his neck and mindlessly tracing the brand. It became a  bit of a habit when he was shirtless. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he sighed as he left the bathroom to go to the next room over, distracted and in deep thought.</p>
<p>Naomi partially dried her hair with a towel before throwing it into a messy bun to style later. Wrapping a towel around her, she stepped out to go to her room a door over… when she saw L and froze. He was shirtless, messy hair dripping and water droplets dripping down. Despite being thin, he wasn’t as lanky as she imagined, the baggy clothes merely giving it that illusion. She gaped, not noticing the scars or brand yet, thinking to herself. ‘Wow. Not bad. Not bad at all.’</p>
<p>L yelped noticing her, stumbling backwards and fumbling to keep the towel up. He blinked, trying not to stare, his face a bright red.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry! I didn’t, um…” L faltered, a little voice making him self-conscious about the markings on his body. He caught his fingers trying to fiddle with the brand, but it was in full view of her. He shrank, embarrassed and awkward. </p>
<p>Naomi blinked  and blushed, internally berating herself for staring. It’s not like it wasn't anything she hadn’t seen before, so she wasn’t as embarrassed as him. Even so, she covered herself more with her hands, until she finally noticed the scars and brand because he’d been fiddling with them so much, drawing her attention. Naomi gasped a bit, biting at her lip before looking away. It was- it was horrible! </p>
<p>“N-No, it’s my fault. Uh, s-sorry.” She purposely looked anywhere but his chest. He must be so self-conscious right now… she didn’t think of him any differently though. </p>
<p>L looked away, slowly and numbly covering the brand with a hand, wishing he could do the same with the rest of the scars. Here, he was vulnerable and suddenly scared, all of his shame on display. He slowly backed towards his room.</p>
<p>“... I’ll um, I’ll s-see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Naomi swallowed thickly, nodding and backing for her own room. Clearly, there wouldn’t be any trashy tv or croissants tonight. In fact… she wondered if she’d ruined everything between them. Naomi paused, blinking to herself. What even was there to ruin?</p>
<p>“...Right. I’ll see you tomorrow…”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth, eyes darting. Tears pressed the back of his eyes. All the marks burned as if it’d happened yesterday. His voice was cracked as he looked anywhere except her.</p>
<p>“This never happened.”</p>
<p>Naomi huffed a nervous laugh, trying to salvage the situation any way she could.</p>
<p>“What never happened? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She winced.</p>
<p>He ignored her, retreating to his room. The second the door closed, he slid to his knees, unable to breathe, his vision swimming. L knew he was having a panic attack and covered his mouth, trying to make himself quiet as he stomped a foot, shaking.</p>
<p>Naomi sighed, biting her lip and berating herself for not making sure the coast was clear… and then blatantly staring at him. They came from totally different worlds. She'd been engaged before and he’d never had a girlfriend. Of course he’d be uncomfortable. And those scars… and the brand… they didn’t take away from anything, but a shiver went up her spine knowing there must be painful stories behind them. Wordlessly, she retreated into her room, respecting his wishes to be alone. </p>
<p>L’s breaths were still heaving. He tried calming himself, but it wasn’t working. He hated the brand. Hated it with everything he was. L violently scratched at it, almost crying out when it started to bleed a little. He hissed in pain, shivering and slinking to bed, curling up as he softly picked at it, the pain distant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the next morning came, Naomi was still trying to shake off the previous night’s encounter. Truthfully, she was still berating herself for not making sure the coast was clear. It was obvious that L had been extremely uncomfortable, and she felt for him. She’d had no idea the torture was quite that intense. Still, she fully intended to respect his wishes and not bring up the incident at all. As far as she was concerned, last night never happened and she saw nothing. Taking a deep breath and putting on a smile, she walked out into the common room, greeting L.</p><p>“Morning! You’re awake already, typical. I can make coffee.”</p><p>The detective looked up at her seriously, scanning her face. He shook his head slowly, all sorts of emotions running through him. He’d tried to let it go, but… he couldn’t. The idea of someone else having seen the brand scared him to no end. L cleared his throat apprehensively.</p><p>“Good morning… can you… please take a seat? There’s a new contract we must discuss,” he motioned toward a stack of papers sitting on the table.</p><p>Blinking at him, Naomi abandoned the kitchen area and took a seat beside him, crossing her legs and tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>“Uh, sure. I’m not sure I understand. I thought all of the paperwork was completed?”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, L held out the papers.</p><p>“This is different. It’s a nondisclosure that you’ll never tell anybody what you… saw last night,” he tried smiling nonchalantly, but it was tight. “That’s it. N-not a big deal.”</p><p>“....”</p><p>Naomi glanced between him and the contract, not quite sure what to say. Why was a contract needed for such a thing? Did he seriously think she’d tell anyone what she saw, that she’d go off and gossip? She was a professional, and just… an all around good person. The fact that he so clearly was questioning that left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>“I’m… sorry? A nondisclosure? But… I signed a nondisclosure agreement in the initial paperwork, a very detailed one at that. Moreover, I would never tell a single soul about last night. You asked that we act like it never happened. As far as I’m concerned, it didn’t. So why bring it up and… draw up a contract demanding my silence?”</p><p>He gulped, searching her features as he bit at his thumb. He was hesitant as to whether or not he should say what was on his mind.</p><p>“... Last night, I started thinking. If someone were to recognize the symbol and trace the crime family… who knows how much they’d be willing to pay?” he shuddered. He didn’t know why he was telling her this, or even if she was the one he was worried about. It was just… he did trust her, but he was still worried. “I don’t like anyone knowing about a target right on my chest.”</p><p>Naomi took a deep breath before pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest defensively. </p><p>“Just what kind of person do you take me for? Even if you weren’t L, even if you weren’t my employer, even if you were just some random person on the street, I would never tell anyone something like that. That’s not my story to tell. You honestly think I’m capable of… you think I’d sell you out for the right stack of cash?”</p><p>L sighed in frustration, trying to find the right words. He’d never had anyone besides Watari who he trusted. How could he know what to expect from her?</p><p>“I don’t know! Okay!?” he breathed heavily, staring at her. “I don't know what you’re capable of! We worked on two cases and have only known each other for about a year! I know your credentials and anecdotes made about you, but… fuck, I don’t know you!” he hissed out a breath, deflating.</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, before closing her eyes and taking a grounding breath. In truth, L had a point and she knew it. However, she’d already proven to be an asset to him. Her credentials were nothing short of impressive, and she’d already saved his neck. In order to have a working relationship, there needed to be trust. She was unsure if she’d ever get that from him, at least not completely. Was it too much to ask to feel comfortable and trusted in her work environment? Could she seriously work under him, not knowing when his paranoia would get the best of him and as a result, her? She slowly opened her eyes, nodding.</p><p>“I’ll sign the nondisclosure agreement.”</p><p>L trembled a bit, nodding in relief.</p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p>“Don’t thank me, sir. I will sign the nondisclosure agreement, and then I am terminating my employment.”</p><p>His eyes snapped in her direction, wide as saucers. What little color he had on his face drained away. He felt like he should have seen this coming, but at the same time… a part of him didn’t want her to go.</p><p>“You… you’re quitting?”</p><p>Naomi sighed harshly, throwing her arms up in exasperation. She was annoyed with herself when hurt shined through her voice.<br/>“What do you want from me? Honestly, can you blame me? It’s just… when you hired me for this bodyguard position, you entrusted me with your life. There’s a certain level of trust that’s expected. Yet, you can’t seem to trust me to keep a secret? How am I supposed to feel comfortable in this position when there’s constant paranoia I may betray you somehow?” she exclaimed, looking away.</p><p>Truthfully, she didn’t want to go. She really did want the job to work out, but if this was how it was going to be… she simply couldn’t do it.</p><p>L stared at her, his thumb hanging from his lips. He wanted to ask her to stay. Hell, he wanted to beg her to stay. But… she made her choice. He nodded quietly.</p><p>“... Okay… would you like to remain here until you have other living arrangements or would you like us to book a flight?”</p><p>Her eyes snapped to his, and she was surprised at the fresh pang of hurt she felt that he didn’t ask her to stay. Though honestly, what was she expecting? Neither of them owed each other anything. She let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>“I’ll make arrangements to return to the States in the next couple of days. You needn’t assist me, it’s fine.” </p><p>With that, she turned her body away from him, wordlessly flipping through the nondisclosure agreement and signing the pages.</p><p>When she was finished, L gently took the papers away from her, clearing his throat. Standing up, he began trudging for the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway. He didn’t look at her as he spoke, his voice a low croak.</p><p>“I know you said not to thank you, but even so… thank you… you’re the first person besides Watari’s who’s seen it.”</p><p>Naomi clenched her fists at her sides, annoyed at the emotions welling up within her. It wasn’t even like she was his bodyguard for very long. The man was strange, distrusting, and the job was dangerous, anyway. So why was she so sad? Why did she want to stay? Swallowing thickly, her voice went quiet.</p><p>“You’re welcome. ….It didn’t make me think any less of you.”</p><p>L stiffened a bit, not expecting that answer. He subtly leaned against the doorway to support himself, his knees buckling. </p><p>“But it makes me think less of myself… I’m sorry this didn’t work out. You’re an amazing bodyguard… any job you could possibly want, you’ll have my recommendation.”<br/>To her shock, tears pressed against the backs of her eyes. Quickly swiping at them, she stood up and cleared her throat.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you. Thank you for the opportunity. I wish you healing and happiness. You deserve it, truly,” she turned around then, not wanting him to see her face. Why did this feel like a damn breakup? How utterly stupid.</p><p>L laughed softly at the thought of him deserving healing and happiness. He felt like he didn’t deserve it, but decided not to push it. Inhaling and steeling himself, he looked at her with a forced smile. </p><p>“Thank you. Well, if you’re going to stay a few days, you might as well see as much of Italy as you can! It’s beautiful here.”</p><p>Though Naomi was turned away from him, she could hear the forced cheerfulness in his voice. It made her feel guilty. She simply nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll do that. I was actually thinking of taking a walk, clearing my head a bit…”</p><p>The detective hesitated, easily slipping more into the role of being fine.</p><p>“Nice! Oh, we never got to see David, you should check that out. If you need me, I’ll be here!” he quickly retreated into the kitchen, shivering.</p><p>Naomi finally looked at him then, watching his retreating back. Guilt gnawed at her insides. She felt like he needed her. Not even her, just… someone. But if he wouldn’t let anyone in, that was on him. Wordlessly, she retreated into her room to throw on some clean clothes and to grab her purse. Before exiting the hotel room, she called out to him.</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me about David. I have always wanted to see him. Well, I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>With that, she closed the door behind her.</p><p>L got his breakfast and coffee together, sitting with his laptop in front of him and looking over some case files. He was there for a while, throwing himself into the investigation and trying his very hardest to forget about everything that transpired. Finally, he let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was completely unable to concentrate.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Watari walked by then, getting some laundry together but pausing to look at L in concern. Truthfully, he was really hoping things would work out. It really was a shame.</p><p>“Language. Perhaps you should go and get some fresh air? It might do you some good, son.”</p><p>The detective groaned, sliding lower on the sofa.</p><p>“What good is fresh air going to do?” he fiddled anxiously. “... I messed up, didn’t I?”</p><p>Watari gave a fatherly sigh, coming over and placing a gentle hand on L’s shoulder.</p><p>“Anyone in your position would be cautious, and rightfully so. There’s no fault in that. However…” he paused for a moment, eyes softening and choosing his words carefully. “What happened was a long time ago, when you weren’t as careful. You are more careful now, so much more. It’s… not always dangerous to let people in. I hope that one day, you will heal enough to be able to open your heart.”</p><p>L didn’t say anything for the longest time, until he finally leaned into the older man’s touch. It wasn’t as if he’d rejected it harshly before, but he’d also never leaned towards it, never really accepted it. He sighed with a quiet laugh, nodding.</p><p>“Every time I take off my shirt… it’s a reminder…” he swallowed thickly. “Maybe um, maybe I should get some fresh air.”</p><p>The older man’s eyes widened as L leaned into his touch, a tiny smile gracing his lips as hope bloomed in his chest. Maybe one day L really would heal and be truly happy.</p><p>“I know it must be hard. You can talk to me any time. There’s so many lovely coffee shops and pastry shops around here. Go enjoy yourself!”</p><p>Naomi walked the streets of Florence aimlessly, taking in the architecture and sights but not enjoying them as much as she thought. It wasn’t as fun wandering around by herself. With a sigh, she stepped into a coffee shop to grab a drink before deciding to sit on a park bench and people watch. She smiled at some kids playing kickball in the distance.</p><p>On a street not too far away, the two men from the gym were walking along when one of them caught sight of her. The taller of the two turned to his friend and paused, motioning towards her. The two of them sauntered up to Naomi, smiling. </p><p>“It’s you again. I see you ditched the freak.”</p><p>‘You have got to be kidding me. These two again?’ </p><p>Naomi glared up at them, clutching her coffee tighter. Her voice was cold as ice. </p><p>“Don’t talk about him like that. Get lost.”</p><p>The shorter of the two reached forward, actually bold enough to begin twirling a strand of her hair as he purred at her.</p><p>“Aw, brave of you to defend him. But be honest, you wanted a real man, didn’t you?”</p><p>She gasped, immediately slapping his hand away. How dare he touch her!? Standing up, she bared her teeth at them with a snarl. </p><p>“Don’t touch me! Do it again and I swear this coffee will end up in your face. He’s more of a man than either of you. Real men don’t act so disgusting. He told me what the two of you said!” </p><p>The man who touched her simply quirked an eyebrow, saying something in Italian to his friend.</p><p>The second chuckled, the two of them advancing. Naomi was all too aware that they were trying to corner her.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? We could show you a real good time.” He drawled.</p><p>She held her breath, looking for an escape. She may have been ex-FBI and advanced in capoeira, but they were much larger than her. Naomi knew she could win one-on-one, but not the two… The bench was behind her and she didn’t have anywhere to go. Forming a desperate strategy, she chucked the hot coffee at one of them and reared back, aiming to kick the other guy in the face. But he was too tall and it didn’t have the effect she wanted. </p><p>The one she threw coffee on hissed in pain, eyes blazing.</p><p>“Bitch! You’re going to regret that!”</p><p>L walked down one of the side streets. He heard the familiar voices and froze, a foreboding feeling in his chest.  He rushed over and gaped at the three of them. L glanced at the two guys in warning as he talked to her.</p><p>“Naomi, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” </p><p>Despite everything that happened between them… she sighed in relief. Naomi eyed the two assholes, pointing. </p><p>“That one over there had the gall to touch me without permission. They said they’d show me a good time and tried cornering me. So, I threw coffee on one and kicked the other in the face.” She shrugged, still on guard though. </p><p>L glowered, glaring at the two men. They stared back hatefully. L growled menacingly in Italian.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch her, you pigs.” They stared at him, stunned. L pushed past them, grabbing Naomi’s hand and switching to English. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>A beefy hand suddenly grabbed L’s arm, making him wince in pain.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere. No one calls us pigs and gets away with it.” </p><p>“We’ll teach you two a lesson! The freak should have minded his own business, and you” The other pointed at Naomi, “should have been a good girl!” He bellowed, moving for her, hand raised to slap her across the face. </p><p>With a roar, she grabbed his arm with both of hers, trapping it. Using her strength and position, she twisted it painfully, nearly breaking the bone. He shrieked in pain, alerting his friend, who’s grip was still digging into L’s arm.</p><p>“Hey!” His friend reared back a fist, going for a punch directly to her face. </p><p>L let out a battle-cry, swinging in the man’s grip and smashing his foot into his opponent’s face. The target stumbled back, letting go of L’s arm. L backed away, gingerly touching it to make sure the arm was okay.</p><p>Both of the assholes were stumbling back in pain. Naomi got into a fighting stance, L beside her. She glanced at him, giving a tiny smile.</p><p>“Thanks. You think you can keep up with my capoeira moves?” </p><p>L returned the smile, already getting into a capoeira stance.</p><p>“Keep up? Didn’t I say I’d surpass you at some point?” His voice teased even as he glared at the men challengingly. </p><p>Her own voice went teasing.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. Hmm, maybe if you impress me enough, I’ll take you on as my apprentice. What’s that saying, the student surpasses the teacher?” She turned to look at them. They were getting their bearings and looking ready to fight, even if they looked a tad cautious now. </p><p>One of them roared, charging for L and Naomi at full speed and momentum. </p><p>L easily used his opponent’s larger momentum against him, deflecting the man and sending him smashing into the stone wall. He grinned at Naomi.</p><p>“Impressive enough?” </p><p>The other gaped as his friend crumpled. Now he charged at Naomi, trying to grab her. She used her shorter stature to her advantage, easily dodging and coming up with an uppercut to the jaw. Not giving him time to recover, Naomi linked her hands behind his head, bringing him down directly into her knee. She pushed him away and he fell, stunned. Looking at L, Naomi grinned back. </p><p>“I’d say you’re a quick learner. Perhaps you’re worth teaching, yes.” </p><p>The man who L smashed tried recovering on the ground and yelled, hand snapping out and wrapping around L’s ankle, sending him crashing to the ground. L yelped, but quickly recovered, twisting and strategically hitting the man’s throat with his foot in a way to make him choke and gasp but not kill. L scrambled away and to his feet, breathing heavily. </p><p>“I’m glad… why don’t you teach me elsewhere?” He motioned for them to make an escape.</p><p>The two men groaned in pain, looking at each other and gulping before hobbling away in embarrassment and shame. Naomi watched them retreat… she suddenly started laughing, holding onto her stomach as she wheezed. L’s eyes snapped towards her in interest and she wiped at an eye.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, that was ridiculous! Did you see them running away with their tails between their legs? Few things are quite as beautiful.” </p><p>He watched her for a few seconds fondly before snorting loudly, laughing heartily. </p><p>“I loved every second of that!” He looked at her approvingly. “A very nice uppercut!” </p><p>She smiled and bowed dramatically before standing up straight and brushing her hair out of her face.</p><p>“Why, thank you. That was a great kick to the throat. I almost had sympathy pains. Almost.” </p><p>He beamed, waving a foot in the air.</p><p>“Thank you! There was quite afoot.” </p><p>Naomi blinked, snorting and shaking her head.</p><p>“You sure enjoy puns, don’t you? I’m afraid I’m not as good at thinking on my feet.” She paused for a moment. Naomi realized what she just said and slapped her forehead. “...Oh my god. I just… I blame you for that.” </p><p>L gasped in glee, laughing.</p><p>“Yes, Misora! Join us toe-wards a pun-filled world!” He grinned fondly.</p><p>Naomi groaned, shaking her head quickly and shooting him a playfully pained expression.</p><p>“No, I refuse! You’ll never take me alive!” </p><p>He laughed. As he did, it slowly died down until he was watching her. He blinked, the air changing as he glanced away. </p><p>“... Misora… Please don’t leave…”</p><p>She stiffened. Naomi bit her lip at the sudden tension. She looked down for a moment, considering. Hadn’t she wanted him to ask her to stay? And… didn’t she want to? But there had to be some sort of understanding. Sighing, she met his eyes, her voice soft and a little guarded.</p><p>“...I never really wanted to leave. I just felt like I had no choice. Truthfully, I like this job. I like you- and Watari. You two are cool enough. There just needs to be some level of trust. I understand it’s difficult for you, really. But please, you have to know I’m not that person. You entrusted me with your life, so… act like it.” </p><p>L scanned her face, nodding slowly.</p><p>“You’re right. Almost two decades, it's so hard to kick this… this paranoia.” His gaze went meaningful. “But I want to. There’s something about you I trust, it’s why I offered you the position in the first place…” L looked down sheepishly, “You have no idea how much I want to trust you, and it’s not your fault at all.” </p><p>Naomi sighed, stepping closer. L was surprised at a bit of shame in her gaze as she glanced him over.</p><p>“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten all bent out of shape, shouldn’t have made it about me. What you went through was terrible, and it’s not something that’s easy to just get over. I know that. I was selfish.” </p><p>L’s eyes were like spotlights. She met them though until his lips twitched in understanding.</p><p>“Thank you. I’m sorry too… this is such a demanding job, you’re basically with us 24/7, cut off from almost everyone. Of course you’d want to feel comfortable and trusted by the people you’re spending all your time with.” He smiled softly. “I’m sorry, Misora.” </p><p>She nodded at him, returning her own soft smile.</p><p>“Apology accepted. I’m sorry, Ryuzaki.” Naomi held out a hand for him to shake. Something more official and binding.</p><p>He moved forward, his hand warm in hers as he shook it. </p><p>“I’ll be honest, it’ll take some work, but…” L fumbled, unable to think of something to say. Ultimately, he simply smiled. “Thank you.” </p><p>Naomi smirked, narrowing her eyes playfully.</p><p>“Don’t thank me, sir. It’s quite alright.” </p><p>He chuckled, nodding.</p><p>“So. Now that we dealt with Thing 1 and 2, anywhere you want to go?” </p><p>She tapped her chin in thought until her eyes lit up and she nodded.</p><p>“Yes! I still haven’t seen David. I got distracted.” </p><p>L motioned forward dramatically.</p><p>“Look on the bright side! Instead of fighting with paper, you could have a human map on your side!” </p><p>Naomi chuckled, grinning at him fondly.</p><p>“What ever would I do without you?” </p><p>He pretended to consider playfully.</p><p>“Get lost?” </p><p>She shuddered, nodding sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah, probably. Not all of us are able to remember entire city layouts like some people.” Naomi paused for a moment, a slight pout on her lips. “Damn. I tossed my coffee at one of those creeps.” </p><p>That coffee was way too good to be wasted on them. L quirked a brow.</p><p>“Really? However do you know where you’re going then?” He stopped when he heard her dilemma. L shook his head. “Well, lucky for you, I know where every coffee shop in the city is.” He held out an arm playfully, the action friendly. “Shall we?”</p><p>Naomi eyed the arm a moment before snorting and taking it, tilting her head up as if she were royalty. </p><p>“We shall.” She snorted again, putting her head and shaking it. “Ugh. Acting haughty like that, even as a joke, makes my skin crawl. Enough of that!” She chuckled.</p><p>L returned it goodnaturedly.</p><p>“I think it’s a bit warranted.” A smirk graced his thin lips. “The world is our oyster.”</p><p>Huh. The world was their oyster… Naomi smirked back, pointing with the arm he wasn’t holding onto.</p><p>“Then onward! To the world of coffee and beautiful art.”</p><p>He wrinkled his nose affectionately.</p><p>“Huzzah!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The suspect sat in the interrogation room, waiting. L glanced through the window at the suspect, then at Naomi with a dry smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… hopefully this one goes better than the last, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi huffed a laugh, running a hand through her hair, the action slightly nervous. She seriously hoped she wouldn’t have to rescue him every single interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, here’s hoping. But no matter what happens…” She confidently cracked her knuckles, “I’ve got your back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled warmly, nodding and opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bernacci, I trust you’re doing well? You may call me Yoshio Anderson. I’m a proxy for L.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Bernacci leaned back in his chair, putting his legs on the desk casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you. You got a cigarette?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L tilted his head, sitting across from him. His brow quirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. If you answer all of the questions. I’m sure you’ve heard of a serial arsonist running around the city… what are your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suspect grinned easily, seemingly at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m known as a bit of a pyro myself. It has been all over the news, how precise the fires seem to burn. I found it impressive. But… killing people is fucked up.” His eyes slid to Naomi, subtly checking her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L noticed and cleared his throat, his expression cooled. But his fingers clenched slightly under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, yes. You are quite the pyro, aren’t you?” he asked, looking through a file. “You’ve set up stunts and controlled explosions on movie sets for what, 14 years now? Impressive…” He looked at the man with a small smirk. “But there were breadcrumbs linking this arsonist to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernacci frowned a bit before controlling his features. He barked out a laugh, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kid. I don’t have anything to do with this arson spree. There’s no way there’s any breadcrumbs pointing at me.” He took his feet off the table, instead putting his elbows down and resting his chin in his hand while he looked at Naomi. “Why’s a beautiful woman like you hanging around a place like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and shook her head, her eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please focus on the interrogation, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’s eyes narrowed a fraction, lips pursed. He forced himself to stay cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are 12 victims… at first, it doesn’t seem like there’s anything linking them. They’re actresses, but they haven’t worked on the same projects. And then I realized that they all got headshots taken by the same photographer.” He smiled a bit arrogantly, “Your photography work is also quite impressive…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernacci clearly thought he could get off remaining reactionless. He waved a hand at L, sighing boredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mere coincidence, but thanks for the compliment, I guess. Let me know when you actually have the evidence to convict me.” His eyes went back to Naomi, grinning, “Come on, Sweetie. Why don’t we go make some fireworks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quirked an eyebrow, but her face otherwise remained expressionless. She simply put a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’s glared at him darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s your answer. Don’t harass my bodyguard again.” The pleasantries and friendliness were dropped from his demeanor. He coldly held out a file. “It may not have been hard evidence, but it was enough of a connection to warrant searching your apartment. Imagine our shock when we found a little shrine in your closet adorned with all different kinds of jewelry. Most of them had been scrubbed of DNA, but there was one complicated necklace with a lot of small edges… and we found a trace of blood. After a bit of digging, we found that all of the jewelry belonged to the victims.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernacci paled, finally getting nervous. There was a distinct stutter in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s..! I just… it’s so beautiful. The way fire burns differently depending on what it singes, depending on what accelerant you use… I wanted to see the way it burned human flesh! And it was- It was magnificent. I couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice rose an octave in madness, no hint of remorse detectable. He really believed what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi stiffened in shock. She swallowed thickly, a shiver running up her spine in utter disgust and hatred. As an FBI agent, murderers were par for the course. But this guy… was a special brand of fucked up. She ignored her nausea, choosing to focus on making sure the lunatic didn’t make a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stared at him with wide eyes. Even for all he’d seen, he felt disgusted as well. L stiffened, wanting to touch his brand. He could still remember what it felt like when he was burning… the smell… the way his skin reacted… His lips twitched in a snarl as he leaned forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s overrated. Cooked meat once is cooked meat a thousand times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi’s eyes widened at the words. Against her will, her mind's eye conjured up an image… L said he’d been 15… She looked at him, picturing him younger and helpless, scared out of his mind and screaming in pain. She’d never seen him break down, but the image flashed in her brain… she suddenly lurched forward as she gagged, clamping a hand over her mouth. She used the other one to support herself against the table. L looked at her in alarm, faltering when he realized how he must’ve sounded. His voice went soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are- are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi took a deep, shuddering breath and paused for a moment, trying to ground herself. She stood straight and nodded stiffly, putting up a ‘nonchalant’ hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. My apologies. ...Please proceed.” She swallowed and stared straight ahead, trying not to become distracted. Naomi could worry later, but she had a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernacci looked between them in wonder, gaping in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cooked meat is the same a thousand times? While that may be true, human meat is truly something remarkable! Watching the flesh sizzle and melt is truly a sight to behold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L barked out a dry laugh, resting his chin in the cup of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pathetic. Let me guess. You enjoy the pain it causes your victims more than the actual action itself. If it weren’t for the screams, it’d be boring.” He stood, leering over Bernacci. “There are much more creative ways to cause pain. You destroyed your life for such a vanilla torture.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slid to L, not sure how much more she could take. She just wanted out of this damn room. Why? Why was this disturbing her so much? She’d seen so much in her line of work. But the walls were closing in, like she wanted to run away. Clearing her throat, Naomi tried her best to sound normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we proceed with the arrest now?” She said it a bit too eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L blinked, looking at her. He searched her face for a few seconds, coming back to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I went so dark there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He cleared his throat and nodded, holding up a recording device. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I think we have all the evidence we need.” L looked at Mr. Bernacci with a disgusted snort. “Thank you for your cooperation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes were wide, his voice passionate and desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Go ahead and cuff me! You just don’t understand! The jury will understand what I’m talking about! They’ll see how beautiful, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>artistic </span>
  </em>
  <span>my actions were!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from jumping over the table and wringing the sicko’s neck. She called over her shoulder after she opened her eyes, just wanting to get the fuck out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard the man. We’re done here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L hesitated, glancing between him and her, his gaze cryptic. After a few seconds, he nodded, moving in her direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… let’s get out of here.” He glanced at Bernacci one last time. “Just tell the jury everything you told us. I’m sure they’ll see your art for what it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi followed behind L as they exited the building, suspect captured and case effectively closed. There was a lingering nausea. She was genuinely disturbed by how sick the suspect was. Even more so though, she couldn’t stop thinking about L’s words. The visual her mind gave her of him suffering replayed. Her mind went to a dark place. What if she slipped up and was unable to protect him? What if it happened again? She stiffened for a moment before lurching forward and emptying the contents of her stomach onto the sidewalk. She supported herself against the side of the building, shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L gasped, softly touching her shoulder, his eyes filled with worry. He regretted getting so into the interrogation and sighed, faltering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Are you sick because of um… what happened in there?” He gently led her towards a nearby bench. L slipped surprisingly well into the role of comforting, “I know he was so sick…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her head between her knees, shaking and trying to get ahold of herself. Anger pulsed her chest for feeling so weak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She’d seen so much. It wasn’t just Bernacci. She felt so much hatred towards the people who hurt L, sympathy for him, fear it’d happen again… so much responsibility to prevent it from happening again. Her voice went soft and dejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I should be the one comforting you right now. I should be the one protecting you right now. I’m sorry…” She stopped, neglecting to say what was really bothering her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L tilted his head, eyes lost in thought. Her comfort him? At first he was confused. He gently held back her hair in case she vomited again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I need comforting…? I’m used to sick killers.” He sighed softly, “I don’t know, maybe I’m just jaded, but… what he said didn’t bother me… I’m so sorry if you were in distress. I-I never meant for you to…” He trailed off, rubbing her back comfortingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi shook her head quickly, sitting up and looking at him with a troubled, almost frantic look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Bernacci! Not- not really. I’m used to sick killers, too! I saw so much during my time in the FBI. So why…? Why am I so…?” Naomi looked away, swallowing thickly and continuing to shake her head at nothing in particular. “...I saw you. In my mind, I saw what happened. Conjured up these images.” Her fists clenched, her voice determined and actually angry. “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let anything like that happen again. Not even close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared in shock. Swaying slightly, L drew his knees to his chin. Hearing the conviction in her voice made his chest stir. He rested his cheek on his knee, watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You really mean that, don’t you…?” He gave a slightly broken but equally parts grateful and even tender smile. “Thank you… I won’t lie, it was-... horrible.” His grip on his legs tightened, “... there was a point when I just couldn’t scream anymore. They got bored of me and threw me in some cell until I could heal enough to scream again. People like Bernacci… they don’t understand true pain.” He faltered a bit, his voice quiet, “Huh… I’ve never told that to anyone before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi let out a shaky breath, watching him quietly for a couple of moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing that with me… I can’t even begin to imagine how difficult it must be.” She bit her lip, composing herself. “...I’m sorry you had to see me like that. Admittedly… I am incredibly angry at the people who hurt you. So angry in fact, that I want to tear them apart.” She hesitated for a moment, looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What happened to Liam?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L froze, stiffening. She’d hate him if he told the truth. There was no remorse for what he did, but the thought of her looking at him differently… he pushed that thought out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... He’s not in our employment anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked out over the street, not elaborating and biting at his thumbnail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi simply nodded slowly. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk about it. Like Hell if she’d push it, he’d already shared so much. She sighed before huffing a dry laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to brush my teeth. Mouthwash sounds good, too. I must savor the minty freshness..!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L chuckled at that, shaking his head goodnaturedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, candy’s where it’s at. After a horrible vomit-” he nodded safely, “...a good candy never hurt. Unless it makes you vomit again… but at least you tasted the sweetness before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genuinely laughing at that, Naomi shook her head and gave him a playful slap on the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to make me vomit again if you keep talking like that! I swear, I’ll aim it in your general direction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving an ‘innocent’ roll of his shoulders, the detective replied with a laugh at his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t like the acidic-sweet-acidic sandwich of flavors? The cycle’s neverending!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi’s eyes widened at that, the mental image causing her to turn a bit green as a hand flew to her mouth. “Oh fuck…” she looked around frantically. “Where’s a trashcan when you need one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes popped, realizing his joking went a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>well. Quickly reaching forward, he helped her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang in there! I think I saw a trashcan on the next street over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of so much as standing up made her stomach turn even more, and she groaned pathetically. She tried to turn away, but she wasn’t quick enough. Things seemed to go in slow motion as she emptied the remaining contents of her stomach on him, coughing and groaning some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective blinked, stunned for a moment as he looked down at the mess on his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Oh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, L tried to stop her from feeling bad, smiling at her softly. “It’s okay! It’ll wash right out. Let’s um, let’s just get back to the hotel, okay?” he touched her shoulder comfortingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi’s eyes widened at that, feeling so terrible and embarrassed, yet… he was being so nice to her. Anyone else would be freaking out, yelling, or saying how disgusting she is. She whimpered a bit, shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry. There’s just a lot on my mind and- oh god I shouldn’t be so weak. My sincere apologies, si- Ryuzaki..!” she exclaimed, hobbling alongside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around her to help keep her steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not weak, Misora… you’re compassionate and empathetic. I wish I still had my empathy,” He looked at her with a gentle expression. “I envy you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him then, almost in awe. A powerful stirring of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>made itself known in her stomach, and this time, she knew it wasn’t nausea. Blinking, she gasped softly as she realized the feeling was… affection? Attraction? Well yes, he was nice to look at, but… affection? No. Nope. No way. It was… still too soon. It wasn’t right. She gulped a bit, trying to compose herself before responding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you. For everything. You’re… much too kind to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L tilted his head slightly at that. He’d been described as many things, but ‘kind’ had never been one. His cheeks heated up a bit, something stirring in his own stomach. He liked seeing her smile, and enjoyed talking to her. Was… this what affection felt like? He’d only ever had a few surface-level crushes, but nothing like… this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course… I’ll see if we have ginger ale and crackers in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking at him, she nodded slowly, the feeling still lingering. She still didn’t feel very well, and he was still helping her walk. So, she told herself she had no choice but to lean into him, allowing him to help her along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two of them finally made it back to the hotel, Naomi snuggled right into bed and L decided to go full nurturing mode. There were cups of ginger ale and tea, an assortment of crackers, and he was even trying to get some white rice ready. The detective popped his head into the bedroom, smiling reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… are you feeling better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi poked her head out from under the blankets, the assortment of food and drink sitting on the bedside table. She’d been able to eat and drink a bit, but she flushed at the thought of him taking care of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still lingering a bit, but not nearly as bad… I was actually able to keep some food and liquids down,” she smiled bashfully, unable to help it. “You’re a great nurse. Who would have thought?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L scoffed a bit, shaking his head. He returned her smile as he leaned against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I’m no nurse. This is all a combination of Watari and my mother’s influence,” he considered for a second. “I think we have an extra bucket lying around, I’ll get it just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of his mother, Naomi tilted her head, finding herself wondering about his parents and what they were like. He never really talked about them before. Did L look more like his mom or dad? She certainly didn’t want to pry, though, so she simply nodded in appreciation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that might be a good idea. I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made quick work of fetching the bucket, bringing it to her bedside before glancing at her with a small, teasing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re curious. I’ve totally picked up some of your tells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi blanched at that, looking away in embarrassment. She inwardly berated herself for allowing herself to be so easy to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can he seriously read me that well? I must be losing my touch. But… he is L, after all.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him cautiously, giving a hesitant smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. I didn’t want to pry… and feel free to tell me to mind my own business. You just mentioned your mother, and it had me wondering what your parents were like… who you take more after, things like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L gave her a genuine smile, touched by her interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I don’t mind talking about them. Hmm… I suppose I technically take more after my father? He was a baker and always trying new recipes with me. If I didn’t give it a seal of approval, it was back to the drawing board,” he laughed a bit nostalgically. “My mom actually was a nurse… she was a very kind and caring person,” he paused then, thinking for a few moments, lips up in a gentle smile as he remembered them. “As for looks… my mother all the way. Both of them had grey eyes, but… I look so much like her that it’s kind of funny. I loved them… and they loved me. What about you? What’s your family like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi’s face lit up, delighted that he was sharing this information with her. His parents sounded like truly great people, and she found herself wishing she could have met them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents sounded like wonderful people. I’m grateful to them for bringing you into the world,” she blinked then, realizing what she just said before clearing her throat. “My father is a law professor at one of the top universities in Japan. He inspired me to go into law enforcement,” she gave a small laugh, thinking of her mom. “My mother is a homemaker. Though now that my youngest brother is out of the house, she has a bit of empty nest syndrome. She’s really into knitting and book clubs, and was definitely the definition of a soccer mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective listened attentively, genuinely enjoying hearing about her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... They sound like wonderful people themselves,” he chuckled softly. “It’s interesting hearing someone talk about their family in the present tense.” L blinked then, worried he might have made the moment too sad. He tried to give a nonchalant shrug. “Just interesting… what do you think they’re doing right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing his worry, Naomi simply smiled and shrugged it off. It was clear that he didn’t mean anything by it. She laughed a bit, putting a finger to her chin in consideration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom’s probably complaining to my dad about how her children don’t call her enough, in between working on knitting a new blanket and talking to her girlfriends. My dad’s probably telling her to call us instead because we’re busy people, grumbling while reading a newspaper,” she shook her head with a smile. “He’s a bit rough around the edges. Dating was so hard. No one was ever good enough for me, according to him. But he’s a good man, just protective.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L smiled as he listened to her go on. There was a slight twinge of envy, but not enough to seriously distract. He watched her gently, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sounds like a good man… Do you ever feel homesick? I know- I know your contract prevents you from contacting any outsiders…” he bit at his lip then, suddenly feeling guilty. After always thinking about and missing his parents, here he was keeping someone away from theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi gave a small sigh, considering. She had to admit, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>sometimes feel homesick. But… she was such an independent person, and a bit of a wanderer herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Honestly, yeah. I do feel homesick sometimes. But… going home is sometimes exhausting in of itself. My parents seemed to have a plan for all of us kids. It was expected that we’d get decent jobs, get married, have some kids, and stay close by. But I went into the FBI. I moved to the states. I moved around, had an unconventional job,” she shrugged, shaking her head softly. “I’ve never liked the idea of being kept in a box. When I quit my job at the FBI, it stung a bit. But I figured it was always what would happen eventually. I suppose I feel like the black sheep of my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L nodded in understanding, enraptured by her story. Now, that was something they had in common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand… I’m the black sheep of the family too… the kid born out of wedlock so… no one wanted anything to do with me,” his eyes went distant as he gave a soft laugh. “My aunts and uncles are still alive, but none of them wanted to adopt me,” he sighed. “Family’s… complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning at that, Naomi couldn’t help the surge of anger that bubbled up within her. How could his aunts and uncles be so cruel? As far as she was concerned, they didn’t deserve him. Without even thinking about it, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever we end up back in Japan, you should come over to see my family. Mom’s always bugging us to come home more. Plus, she’s quite the baker herself. I wonder if you’d give her treats a seal of approval.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gaped at that, lip quivering ever so slightly. She’d invite him into her life just like that? Just to make him feel like he… belonged? His eyes misted and he swallowed thickly, a genuine smile gracing his lips. He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, it’s been such a long time since I’ve been around a family. I’m not sure if I’ll know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted at that, grinning as her voice went teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be yourself! I got used to you, after all,” her eyes went distant then, before huffing a laugh. “My brothers will just be happy to have another ‘bro’ around. The more testosterone, the better, as far as they’re concerned. Maybe that’s why I’m such a tomboy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L couldn’t help but laugh at that, biting at his lip in remembrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh geez, that I know about. There were around 15 boys in the orphanage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only place to escape was the library.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing genuinely, Naomi reflected on her childhood and pointed an eager finger at him, grin never leaving her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you have to tell me. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>just be me. Being surrounded by boys all the time, please tell me… Have you ever gotten hit in the head with a football? Because I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>stories.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L wheezed, nodding eagerly as he recalled the onslaughts he was subjected to growing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watari would force me to spend some time outside and I was always getting pelted. If it wasn’t their footballs, it was the girls’ softball,” he looked at her then, silently asking about her stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving him a sympathetic look, she sighed before launching into her own story, shuddering at the very thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The worst one was when I was outside, minding my own business and trying to catch butterflies. My brothers were playing football, and I had my back turned. All of a sudden, I heard an “Oh no!” followed immediately by a </span>
  <b>
    <em>whack </em>
  </b>
  <span>on the side of my head. I tumbled to the ground, and was actually unconscious for a couple of seconds. I woke up with my brothers standing over me and asking if I was okay, begging me not to tell mom,” she snorted, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’ll never forget how that football felt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L gave his own snort then, wincing in sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s rough. I lost my last baby tooth because of a football,” he shuddered before grinning. “Blood. Blood everywhere. Watari panicked and Roger fainted. B told me to pretend that I was a vampire,” he laughed, before faltering upon thinking of B. He winced with a shrug. “He was a… an interesting kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi blinked at the mention of B, biting at her lip with a shudder. He… was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone she wanted to think about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An interesting adult, too. What a shame,” she looked away in discomfort before composing herself. “Who’s Roger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that L realized he’d probably said more than he should. But he shrugged, snorting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess technically I’m not supposed to tell you, but um, picture an old man who absolutely hates kids. Like, he should never be around a child for his or their sake… and then stick him with over thirty kids 24/7.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picturing it in her mind’s eye, she couldn’t help but gigglesnort a bit, gazing at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Seriously!? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’s lips twitched mischievously, appearing unconcerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be more sorry for him. It was pretty much a rite of passage. If you pranked Roger, you were exempt from bullying. But you had to keep a relatively consistent prank schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing and sitting back, Naomi took a sip of her ginger ale before continuing in interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of pranks did you pull?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting at his lip, his eyes twinkled impishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For one, I replaced all of his toothpaste with icing. Let’s see, what else… oh fuck. I um, I may have dumped his expensive scotch down the toilet and replaced it with apple juice. He hated apple juice almost as much as he hated us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi couldn’t help it. She dissolved into a fit of laughter, wheezing at the thought of L doing something like that. Her nose crinkled with the laughter, and she was still shaking as she looked right at him, positively gaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s unforgivable! I would have sent you to your room with no dessert for at least a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For his own part, L was laughing so hard that his face was a slight pink. Gasping dramatically at hearing the punishment, he pointed an accusing finger in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No dessert?! Now that’s just cruelty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wagging her own finger at him, a smirk graced Naomi’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it from me. My father loves his scotch, and I learned you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>mess with a man’s scotch,” she nodded sagely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L simply gave his own nod in return, his voice taking on a wise tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never mess with a man’s scotch… unless that man is an ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming thoughtfully, she raised her ginger ale up high. “I’ll drink to that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a long swig then, letting out a dramatic ‘ahhh…’ before regarding him with a grin. Inwardly shaking her head at herself, she wondered when she decided to allow herself to act so… goofy. She never really let loose and acted this way with anyone, but with him, it was just so easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bobbed his head enthusiastically. “Amen.” He glanced at her fondly, something warm in his chest. She seemed so happy… and it was hard for him to believe he could possibly be the cause. A part of him was worried about messing everything up, but he simply smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You’re looking better. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomi smiled and nodded, patting her stomach.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better. Thanks for nursing me back to health. Looks like ginger ale and laughter are the best medicine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L snorted at that. “My mom would probably find some fault with it. A perfectionist… ‘the ginger ale’s too warm’ ‘God damn it, the temperature’s too cold’... I’m glad I was able to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid down, snuggling deeper into the blankets with a content sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom sounds like she was a great nurse. I promise tomorrow I’ll be good as new and ready to be back on bodyguard duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head with a fond smile. She really didn’t need to be pushing herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rush yourself. The case is over, we have time,” he hesitated, gently patting her shoulder through the blanket. “Just rest, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling tiredly, Naomi simply nodded and closed her eyes, already beginning to drift off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I’ll be here if you need me, though…”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As L watched her slowly fall asleep, he caught his hand about to tuck some hair behind her ear. Withdrawing it quickly, he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… g-goodnight, Misora,” he smiled as he left the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drunk Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 months later</p>
<p>Naomi ran on the outskirts of Reykjavik, chasing the prime suspect in L’s latest murder investigation. The man was suspected of killing his family of six, plus two dogs, and had been on the run for years now. Because of the intrigue surrounding the case and the fact that the man had seemingly disappeared without a trace, L took on the case and had managed to track him down relatively easily. Unfortunately for them, the suspect was determined to make things difficult. Naomi cursed under her breath as she saw him trying to make his way into a wooded area.</p>
<p>“Mr. Olafur, I am ordering you to stop right now! Don’t make this harder than it has to be!”</p>
<p>L watched and listened to the events from a stakeout van, bundled up in a million coats and sipping hot chocolate. His voice came over Naomi’s earpiece.</p>
<p>“Mm. Cheering you on here, Misora. Strategy?”</p>
<p>She snorted a little bit, shaking her head and unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone.</p>
<p>“That helps immensely, Ryuzaki! With you cheering me on from the comfort of the van, I’ll definitely be able to catch this guy,” she growled a bit, deciding to take a risk and taking her eyes off of the suspect, hoping to predict his movements and cut him off. “I’m going to try cutting him off around these trees here.”</p>
<p>The detective made an affirmative sound, huddling for warmth. </p>
<p>“You have my full confidence. However, I must inform you that you’re wrong on some accounts… this van is anything but comfortable,” he smiled teasingly even though he knew she couldn’t see him, as he checked one of the monitors to see her location. </p>
<p>Naomi smirked a bit, her voice going teasing. “If that’s the case, come out here and help me apprehend this guy.”</p>
<p>He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in mock disappointment. </p>
<p>“I would, truly, but you’re such a fast runner and so far away! I don’t see how I could possibly keep up,” he sighed dramatically. “I’d only slow you down.”</p>
<p>She chuckled a bit, ducking behind some trees and peeking out in an attempt to spot Mr. Olafur. </p>
<p>“Admitting I’m better than you at something? Are you feeling okay? And to think you seemed to be getting more confident on the treadmill.”</p>
<p>L’s eyes narrowed playfully, his competitiveness being called into question. He decided to continue sipping at his hot chocolate. </p>
<p>“Am I feeling okay? No, Misora, I’m feeling cold,” he grumbled, grasping the mug for heat. “Annoyingly cold.”</p>
<p>She deadpanned as she watched her breath appear. </p>
<p>“Is that so? It’s so warm and toasty out here, you’re really missing out,” she idly thought that she probably shouldn’t be so snarky with her boss, but… he let her get away with it. Just then, Mr. Olafur appeared in the distance. “I’ve got eyes on the suspect. Going to try intercepting him.”</p>
<p>The detective sat up a bit straighter at that. </p>
<p>“Proceed to the best of your ability… I have your location on the monitor, sending it to the rest of the search party now.”</p>
<p>Nodding even though he couldn’t see it, Naomi kept her gaze trained on Olafur. She quickly made her way around more trees, ahead of where he seemed to be going. The suspect appeared confident she wasn’t tailing him, and he began running faster, trying to get home free. Naomi stuck a foot out from behind a tree and Olafur tripped, and she immediately tackled him.</p>
<p>“Jon Olafur! You’re under arrest for the murder of your wife, five children, and two dogs!”</p>
<p>Olafur struggled, trying desperately to kick out of her grip. </p>
<p>“You’ve got the wrong man! I’m innocent!”</p>
<p>Growling at that, Naomi sat on his legs and tried to avoid his flailing arms. An arm whipped by her face, way too close for comfort, and she grabbed it in both of hers before twisting it painfully. </p>
<p>“Yes, an innocent man would run away, not reporting the murder of his family, and be completly uncooperative. I will be forced to break your arm if you keep resisting!”</p>
<p>He panted and snarled, twisting his face to glare at her hatefully. </p>
<p>“Let me go or I’ll make you fucking pay!” he bellowed, clearly panicking and not caring that he was basically confessing at this point. “I’ll tear your limbs apart and throw you where no one will ever find your damn body! Let me go!”</p>
<p>Struggling against his flailing, Naomi finally was forced to use all of her strength to snap his arm. Olafur let out an ear piercing howl of pain, and she jumped off of him, drawing her gun and training it on him. <br/>“Ryuzaki, suspect is volatile! How long till the rest of the team gets here? I have the suspect at gunpoint!”</p>
<p>Looking at one of his other monitors, L hummed apprehensively to himself.</p>
<p>“Okay… they had a little trouble with the frozen lake, but they should be on your position in about a minute,” he informed. After about a minute, the backup arrived and L sighed in relief. “Excellent work as usual.”</p>
<p>Letting out her own relieved sigh, Naomi put her gun back in its holster, watching as the authorities made the arrest and loaded the suspect into a patrol car. There was no doubt that they’d be taking him to a hospital before the jail. Smiling to herself both at L’s compliment and at another job well done, she headed back to the van and hopped in the back with a wave.</p>
<p>“Another case in the books. Man, that was a rush.”</p>
<p>Nodding enthusiastically, the detective motioned to an extra pile of blankets in the corner to help warm up. He held out a foam cup with a lid, presenting it to her with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>“Even with the lid, it’s probably cooled down but… I made some extra hot chocolate.”</p>
<p>She smiled gratefully, taking the cup and taking a sip. </p>
<p>“I’ll take lukewarm chocolate at this point. Thanks, Ryuzaki,” she grabbed a blanket then, wrapping herself up like a burrito and taking another sip of the beverage. Her eyes closed in bliss as she began warming up. “Yes… blankets and lukewarm chocolate. All I’ve ever longed for in life.”</p>
<p>Snorting with a shake of his head, L finished his hot chocolate and played a bit with the cup, watching her. From looking at her file, he knew that it was actually Naomi’s birthday, and he wanted to do something for her. Why did he always want to see her smile? It was so confusing. He bit at his lip before speaking. </p>
<p>“So… today’s a special day…” he winced, the words coming out much more awkward than he intended.</p>
<p>Naomi blinked, looking at him for a few moments before huffing out an uncomfortable laugh, looking away and staring at her cup. Of course he’d know her birthday, why wouldn’t he? It was sweet of him to mention it, but… the day made her uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“...You know it’s my birthday, huh? From my file.”</p>
<p>L shrank back a bit, nodding in uncertainty. The exchange was not going the way he planned. At all. Why did she seem so… sad? That’s not what he wanted!</p>
<p>“Well… yes. I wanted to maybe celebrate as a way of um, saying thank you and for all your hard work,” he smiled a bit awkwardly.</p>
<p>She glanced at him then, her heart doing a little flip. He may be seen as a cold, calculating detective by the world, but Naomi knew the truth. After getting to know him, she knew that he had a kind heart. She gave him a small smile before sighing. </p>
<p>“You’re too sweet, you know that? Thank you… I really do appreciate it. It’s just… my birthday makes me think about things that I’d rather forget.”</p>
<p>L faltered. He knew all about that. Nodding a bit, he tilted his head at her. </p>
<p>“I understand. Then would you like to simply celebrate the end of the case? Nothing else? It’s okay if you still don’t want to,” he smiled gently.</p>
<p>Naomi’s own smile widened, eyes softening. The fluttering in her chest sure was stubborn, it simply wouldn’t go away. She found that she adored that bashful smile of his. Taking one of his hands in hers gently, she nodded at him. </p>
<p>“I’m down for a celebration… sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>L blanched at her holding his hand, his cheeks beginning to go a light pink. He quickly buried half of his face into his jacket to hide it, pretending he was just cold. Though, he was actually feeling very warm. </p>
<p>“Oh, um…” he tried to think of an adequate celebration, but he was worried it wouldn’t be cool enough. “Maybe um… drinking?” </p>
<p>Well, the words left his mouth. That was totally what he meant to say.</p>
<p>Blinking at him, Naomi quirked an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>“Drinking? Like, alcohol? I thought you weren’t a drinker…” she hummed thoughtfully before perking up and snapping a finger. “I got it! We could grab some mixers at a party store, go back to the hotel, and watch trashy reruns of American tv. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen Flavor of Love…”</p>
<p>The detective squinted a bit at that. He was so inexperienced with alcohol that he simply played along, pretending to know what mixers were, giving an unsure nod. </p>
<p>“Right. Yes. Mixing and um… yeah, I can’t wait to see some seriously trashy tv,” he chuckled, searching her face. He was happy to see her looking so excited.</p>
<p>Naomi actually let out an excited giggle, beyond thrilled that she had someone to enjoy her guilty pleasure with. It was lonely to have a hobby no one understood or really cared about. After her outburst, she blinked and covered her mouth in embarrassment before looking down. </p>
<p>“My apologies, that uh, wasn’t… professional,” she said lamely, inwardly thinking that their relationship had never been really professional. Especially not as of late. Was she seriously about to drink and watch trashy tv with her boss?</p>
<p>L smiled softly at her giggle, eyes twinkling a bit. Suddenly, he found himself wishing he could hear more of it. His voice went soft. </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry, it’s alright…” he opened his mouth to say something else, but hesitated, simply chuckling. “I’m not very professional in general. Please see casual shirt and jeans,” he laughed.</p>
<p>She huffed her own laugh, nodding. </p>
<p>“Well, what do you know? The man has a point…” she sat up straight then, shooting him a mischievous smile. “What do you say we grab some mixers and go celebrate? Time’s a wastin, as they say.”</p>
<p>L gave a genuine smile, nodding enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>Naomi and L were in the kitchen of the hotel suite, Watari not too far away. All sorts of mixers sat on the counter, and they’d even gotten a bottle of scotch for Watari. Picking up the bottle, Naomi presented it to the older man with a smile.</p>
<p>“I have it on good authority that you’re a scotch man.”</p>
<p>Watari accepted the scotch, eyeing it with a slightly mischievous grin. </p>
<p>“Why thank you. If you need me, I’ll be in the next room over,” he waved the bottle a bit, disappearing.</p>
<p>L let out a snort, shaking his head with a grin. </p>
<p>“What is it with elderly guys and scotch?”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Naomi gave a nonchalant shrug. </p>
<p>“I’ve often wondered the same thing. Perhaps with age comes wisdom, and a taste for jet fuel.”</p>
<p>Laughing a bit, L looked over the mixers in wonder. There was so much to choose from, it was almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>“Hm. No jet fuel for me… what’s the best drink you’ve got?” he bowed his head. “I look to you, Sensei.”</p>
<p>Grinning and clapping her hands together in front of her chest dramatically, she bowed sagely. </p>
<p>“Yes, grasshopper. I will not steer you wrong,” she picked up a bottle of champagne, considering. “It’s not a celebration without champagne. But I don’t think you’d like it by itself. How do you feel about orange juice? I could whip up some mimosas.”</p>
<p>L tilted his head in utter confusion.</p>
<p>“That’s how you make a mimosa? Huh… yeah, go ahead.” He leaned in and yelped as the cork flew past his face. A loud crash sounded from somewhere in the hotel room.</p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes widened and her face went pale. She gave him a sheepish look. </p>
<p>“....That sounded expensive.” </p>
<p>He glanced back to see a very expensive vase on the floor in pieces. L bit at his lip, waving a hand. </p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He smirked. “They needed new decorations anyway.” </p>
<p>She smiled at his attempt to comfort her. Giving a small laugh, she made two mimosas. Naomi handed one to him before holding hers up.</p>
<p>“Shall we have a toast?” </p>
<p>L toasted and drank at the mimosa, his face twisting. </p>
<p>“Um… hm… interesting…” He smiled tightly, nose wrinkling. </p>
<p>She blinked, frowning, immediately able to tell he didn’t like it. </p>
<p>“You hate it.” She fretted, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “I could make you something where you can’t taste any alcohol at all if you want... but you have to be careful with them. They sneak up on you.”</p>
<p>“Misora, you don’t give me enough credit.” He smiled reassuringly. “I’m the greatest detective in the world. I think I can handle some invisible alcohol.” </p>
<p>Naomi snorted a bit, doubtful. She took the mimosa from him and grabbed something else.</p>
<p>“If you say so… I’m going to make you a Kahlua and cream. It tastes just like a coffee milkshake.” She set about preparing it, determined to find something he liked. </p>
<p>He sipped at the Kahlua and cream, gasping.</p>
<p>“It’s so good… is it possible to make it even more sugary?” L grinned eagerly. </p>
<p>She returned the grin, proud of herself.</p>
<p>“All you have to do is add some more Kahlua. It’s two ingredients, so super simple to make. I’m glad you like it!” Naomi sipped at her mimosa, pointing towards the tv. “Ready for some trashy tv?” </p>
<p>L nodded quickly, hopping onto the sofa and practically chugging his drink.</p>
<p>“Of course! What are we starting off with?”</p>
<p>He offered her a blanket while curling up under his own. Naomi took it gratefully, curling up with it and turning on the tv, finding the On Demand section.  </p>
<p>“Hmm… whenever I need a good laugh, I watch Flavor of Love. It’s a show where these women compete for the heart of um… a very interesting gentleman. You have to watch it to understand. It’s something else.” She casually sipped her mimosa. </p>
<p>L bit his lip as the show started. His eyes widened watching them all argue viciously. </p>
<p>“Jesus…”</p>
<p>He went to drink his Kahlua but realized it was empty. Pouting a bit, he went to get some more. </p>
<p>“Ryuzaki! Would you mind getting me another mimosa while you’re in there? Please and thank you!” She called over her shoulder, engrossed in the show. </p>
<p>“Got it!” He said from the table. L stepped back over, carefully handing her her drink. “Man, the Americans really do know how to do trashy tv.” He glanced at her with a small smirk. “Everyone in England’s much too polite.” </p>
<p>Naomi grinned and snorted, waving her mimosa.</p>
<p>“Is that so? Wonder where you grew up, then. You’re not polite.” She smirked, taking another sip. </p>
<p>It was his turn to snort. Even after only one and a half drinks, he was starting to loosen up. His British accent slipped in without him noticing. </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know it took years of fighting Watari’s lessons to maintain being impolite. He used to be the type to demand everything proper,” he smirked impishly, “until me.”</p>
<p>Naomi laughed at that, shaking her head fondly. </p>
<p>“Well, you are quite the stubborn one. I’d pay to see that, though. Trying to imagine you all prim and proper… dressed up in a suit and tie. I can’t even picture it!” At this point, she was also loosening up, almost halfway done with her new mimosa. </p>
<p>L licked at his lips with a smile.</p>
<p>“I had to wear a suit once for a wedding. Watari did my hair and everything.” His eyes went distant as he mumbled more so to himself. “I think it’s still on my laptop.” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened at this revelation, a devious idea taking root in her mind. Gulping down the rest of her mimosa, she put the glass down and eyed the laptop innocently. </p>
<p>“....Can I see it?”</p>
<p>He looked at her, his cheeks blossoming red. Even as L shook his head, he was smiling. </p>
<p>“You’ll never take it alive. I’ve destroyed more laptops than you’ll ever know.” </p>
<p>She snorted, glaring playfully.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure you have. Tell that to my two precious laptops, which you still owe me for, I’ll have you know.” She slowly inched towards the laptop, ready to pounce. </p>
<p>L was more tipsy than her at this point. He got up to get another drink, not noticing her stealthy plan. </p>
<p>“Mimosa?” </p>
<p>She called over her shoulder ‘casually’, stealthily opening the laptop and typing the password he’d eventually shared with her. </p>
<p>“Yes, please!” Naomi frantically started looking for the picture. </p>
<p>He stumbled back with the drinks, gulping at his. His eyes widened comically and he quickly put the glasses down. L was smiling though. </p>
<p>“Oi! You tricked me!” He tried grabbing for the laptop. </p>
<p>Naomi gasped when she found it, standing up with the laptop and grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Found it! Oh my gosh, look at you! Is that gel in your hair!?” She swept it out of his reach. </p>
<p>He gasped dramatically, wheezing with laughter.</p>
<p>“For your information, yes that’s gel. We used two bottles.” </p>
<p>He stretched for the machine, yelping and falling on top of her. Naomi let out her own yelp as they went down and she dropped the laptop. She let out an ‘oof’ as she hit the floor, adding a groan when he landed on top of her. Tilting her head, she looked at the damaged laptop, the screen cracked and glitching.</p>
<p>“....Oops.” </p>
<p>She couldn’t find it in her to be upset over it, the whole situation just… funny. Naomi closed her eyes and sighed, a drunken grin on her face. “This would probably hurt a lot more if I wasn’t drunk.” </p>
<p>L laughed, looking down at her fondly.</p>
<p>“Same here…” He looked at the machine with a dramatic pout, “It’s fine, everything’s saved in the archive anyway.” He turned his attention back to her and blinked, realizing how close they were. L scanned her face, clearing his throat. He was drunk but he had enough wherewithal to stumble to his feet. He perched on the sofa chugging his drink while chuckling. “Although, I must say Misora, your damage to that laptop is almost impressive.” </p>
<p>She was still on the floor, perfectly content but decided to get up. Naomi dramatically swung her legs in the air, sitting up like a poptart as she said “Upsy Daisy…”. Looking his way, she snorted. “What can I say, I’m just an impressive person.” Standing, she grabbed her mimosa, taking a couple long gulps. </p>
<p>L watched with a snort, finishing off his drink. Now he was full-on drunk. Swaying, he chuckled under his breath. </p>
<p>“You are. The way you- you caught the bad guy, hiya-” He weakly punched the air. “I’m- I’m glad we did this, even if it’s not for your um, your birthday.” L paused, looking at her curiously. “You- you don’t like your birthday, right?” </p>
<p>She snorted a bit, shrugging sadly and shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Oh boy. Buckle up, because this story’s a doozie.” Naomi wordlessly tilted her head back, chugging the rest of the mimosa before slamming the glass down and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “My birthday used to be great! I enjoy getting older, and then one birthday I considered to be the best of my life!” She looked at him dazedly with a chuckle. “You’ll never guess why. Come on, guess!” </p>
<p>L blinked, giggling drunkenly.</p>
<p>“You found out you inherited a, a uh haunted house? That’d be- that’d be the best birthday.” He made a ghostly sound.</p>
<p>Naomi cackled, snorting and slapping her knee like it was the funniest joke in the world.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh! You keep that bad juju shit to yourself!” She grinned a bit, giggling. “Heh. Bad juju. Juju. Juju beans. What was I say- oh! Nope, it was the best birthday because Raye proposed to me on my birthday! Brought me to the Seattle Space Needle and proposed in the spinny restaurant thingy!” </p>
<p>He froze a bit, looking at her. Still drunk, his brow furrowed, trying to regain at least a sense of sobriety. </p>
<p>“I’m… I’m sorry. I- I didn’t… you wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>She looked at him with a drunken smile, eyes narrowed a bit.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s talk about it. I dread my birthday now because it reminds me of that day and how like, happy we were and shit.” Naomi reached for her mimosa, pouting when she remembered it was all gone. Sighing, she pointed an accusing finger at L. “But besides that, I have beef with you!” </p>
<p>He blew out a drunken snort, placing his chin in the cup of his hand. </p>
<p>“Me? You- you don’t have beef with me! I don’t see, I don’t see any hamburgers.”</p>
<p>She laughed loudly, waving a finger wildly and relentlessly pointing as she giggled. </p>
<p>“On the contrary, I see plenty of hamburgers! I got the burger, I got the steak, I got the whole damn cow with you!” She pouted and sighed dramatically. </p>
<p>L returned the pout, resting his chin on his knee. </p>
<p>“Well there’s not enough space in the hotel for a cow so what’s wrong? I don’t wanna have a cow with you, no offense.”</p>
<p>She laughed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Naomi tried glaring but ended up just looking messy and dazed,</p>
<p>“You’re wrong! I’m a grieving woman! Like, I’m supposed to be all miserable and shit. Then you come along and make me smile and laugh and almost forget about my problems!” She snorted again, standing and beginning to pace. Naomi whipped around and nearly tripped, pointing at him again.</p>
<p>“You’re a real ass for making me like you and all that nonsense. Not to mention the fact that you’re like, my boss.” She laughed.</p>
<p>L watched her in a daze, utterly gaping at her. He gave a serene smile, taking another chug of his drink and just becoming more drunk. When he looked at her, his smile only grew in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You like me?” he squeaked with laughter. “Yay.”</p>
<p>Naomi blinked at him with a tilt of her head, the motion making her stumble. Instead, she decided to just sit on the floor, spread out and looking up at him like a little kid.</p>
<p>“Yay? What’s yay!? I totally thought you’d say neigh! Like a horse.”</p>
<p>The detective tilted his head at that. “But I’m not a horse! And I like you too so yay.” He smiled innocently, resting his chin on his knees. “I don’t like seeing you sad.”</p>
<p>Hiccuping, she let out a drunken giggle.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah! I can’t wait to tell mom that the cute guy I work for likes me back!” she grinned up at him then. “I’m not sad now! You always make me happy. I don’t like seeing you sad, either. That’s why I fantasize about beating up anyone that hurts you, like that one bodyguard before me.” She nodded matter-of-factly, punching at the air. </p>
<p>Waving an unconcerned hand, L laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Don’t! I already gave him an eye for an eye!”</p>
<p>“Yay for beating up the bad guys! We’re like… crime fighters or some shit. We need our own show. But not a trashy show.” She nodded sagely, a bright smile on her lips.</p>
<p>L shook his head fervently in response.</p>
<p>“Not trashy, no. How about…” he grinned then. “The Lawliet's, crime fighting duo!”</p>
<p>Tilting her head at that, Naomi scrunched her face in a totally not cute manner, utterly confused. </p>
<p>“The who and what now?”</p>
<p>“The Lawliet’s! It’s-” he froze then, staring at her with wide eyes as he realized exactly what he just said. “It’s my, um… I need to go to bed…” he stumbled to his feet, almost falling. “I need to um…”</p>
<p>Too drunk to even notice his plight, Naomi simply nodded and yawned dramatically.</p>
<p>“I need to go to bed too but…” she looked towards her room from her place on the floor, groaning and pouting. “It’s so faaaaar!” </p>
<p>With that, Naomi actually began crawling to her room. L hesitated, watching her. The whole ‘Lawliet’ fiasco sobered him up a bit and he faltered, holding out a hand to her.</p>
<p>“Wansome help?”</p>
<p>Reaching out a flailing hand, she finally found his and struggled to her feet, giving him a ‘lovesick’ grin.</p>
<p>“Yer so polite…”</p>
<p>Chuckling weakly, the detective helped her to bed. As he helped tuck her in, he stared at her, his lips up.</p>
<p>“G’night Love…”</p>
<p>Eyes widening at that, a dopey grin crossed her face as she giggled. She pointed at him, finger right in his face.</p>
<p>“Love! Ha! Nighty night uh… cute boss!” she pouted then, the compliment clearly sounding better in her head. “Oh man, that was lame…”</p>
<p>L touched the finger on his face in awe, gently holding it. His voice was a tender whisper.</p>
<p>“Not lame… you think I’m-I’m cute?” he looked at her with large and hopeful eyes.</p>
<p>Giggling drunkenly, she nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Just don’t tell L! It’s a secret!”</p>
<p>He smiled, scooting forward in interest, unable to help the grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>“I promise, promise, promise I won’t tell L. What do you like ‘bout him?”</p>
<p>Sighing dreamily, Naomi put a finger to her chin in thought.</p>
<p>“He’s really intell- intelligent and fun to have conversations with! And like, he thinks he’s all cold and shit but he’s actually a sweetie and he always makes me smile! He makes puns and I usually hate puns but now he’s making me like puns and it’s lame but I guess I can forgive him.”</p>
<p>L’s smile widened, his gaze going soft.</p>
<p>“Maybe… maybe he thinks he’s all cold because no one really likes him… his f-family hates him and he’s never had a- a real friend… but maybe, you- you make him want to be warm and open.”</p>
<p>Smiling at that, Naomi cuddled into the blankets, voice going soft.</p>
<p>“Wow, I hope so. His family doesn’t know dick. He’s totally awesome, trust me. I swear, if you tell him… it’s a foot to the face, mister! He wouldn’t go for an employee,” she snorted. </p>
<p>The detective bit at his lip, considering her words. He rested his cheek into his hand, gently tucking some hair away from her face with the other.</p>
<p>“It- It wouldn’t be a good idea… even if he wants to really, really badly… I promise I won’t tell.” </p>
<p>Naomi nodded, beginning to doze off.</p>
<p>“Mkay… that’s good..”</p>
<p>L watched her fall asleep, whispering under his breath.</p>
<p>“Night-night. Love you, Naomi.” </p>
<p>With that, he stumbled into his room, sprawling across his bed and almost instantly falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi let out a pained groan as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she got hit by a damn truck. Everything hurt, and she felt incredibly sluggish. Rolling over and putting her face in the pillow, she almost thought about going back to sleep, before immediately bolting up, eyes wide. Slowly, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. Shakily grabbing at her hair with both hands, she pulled at the strands and wished it were all nothing but a bad dream. Her behavior… and… she told L about why she hated her birthday! She told L she…</p>
<p>Oh, fuck.</p>
<p>“...Fuck fuck fuck. Oh my god. Fuck.” </p>
<p>She almost wanted to cry from embarrassment. Throwing the covers off of herself, she changed into fresh clothing and redid her smudged makeup before going out to make some coffee and trying to resist the urge to run into oncoming traffic.</p>
<p>L moaned softly as he curled into himself for some warmth, never having got the chance to burrow under the covers, sprawled out on top of his bed. Smacking his lips, he opened his eyes groggily, whimpering at the pain at the back of his head. It was his first hangover, and he did not care for it. Twisting onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling, licking at his lips and trying to get a bearing on everything. He massaged the bridge of his nose, remembering… why Naomi hated her birthday. And then… L stiffened, his brow furrowing. Did she really tell him that she liked him? Did he really tell her that he liked her back? He tilted his head backwards with a groan. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>Sighing as he rolled to his feet, L slipped a large quilt around his shoulders and stumbled into the main room, everything loud and bright.</p>
<p>Naomi nearly jumped out of her skin when L appeared in the main room, but the detective didn’t appear to notice, too busy stumbling in. Guilt ate away at her as she berated herself internally, both for her behavior and for being such a bad influence on him. He was younger than her and inexperienced with alcohol! She stood up straight as a board by the coffee machine, watching it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Grabbing a coffee mug, cream, and sugar, she set about preparing coffee exactly the way he liked it, not saying a word.</p>
<p>L groaned as he sat at the table, too tired and hungover to even try perching in his usual position. He softly thunked his head onto the table in utter misery.</p>
<p>“Jesus… are um, are all hangovers like this?” he chuckled weakly, sensing her apprehension. He wanted to lighten the mood, but could barely focus. </p>
<p>Biting at her lip, Naomi wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come out. It was her fault he was so miserable! Making sure to add plenty of sugar into his coffee, she brought it over to him, along with an extra side of sugar to be safe. Her voice was even and professional.</p>
<p>“They can be miserable, yes. Your coffee, sir.”</p>
<p>Watching her, L tried not to sigh. So, it was back to ‘sir.’ He quietly took his coffee, sipping at it. His nose wrinkled as he stared at the coffee, mumbling under his breath not particularly to her, but still audible.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s sweet…” </p>
<p>He smacked at his lips a bit, forcing himself to take another sip.</p>
<p>Eyes widening at that, Naomi could practically feel the color draining from her face. She put a hand up as if to check his temperature, but caught herself and recoiled as if she’d been burned.</p>
<p>“....That’s not good. Do you require a new coffee, or perhaps some water?”</p>
<p>L looked at her in a daze, not wanting her to feel worse than she clearly already did. Giving a reassuring smile, he waved a hand. </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s good. Just caught me off-guard. Thank you…” he sipped again, glancing at her warily as he nervously tapped at his cup. “How… How bad’s your hangover?”</p>
<p>Truthfully, Naomi felt like absolute shit. Her body was screaming in pain, and she idly remembered the fall she took and how much time she spent on the floor. Her head was also pounding, but she simply cleared her throat and gazed at him blankly.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing I can’t manage.” </p>
<p>With that, she walked over to her purse, digging through it and pulling out her checkbook. She cursed under her breath, looking for a pen.</p>
<p>The detective watched her in confusion, blinking.</p>
<p>“Why do you have your checkbook out?”</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Naomi found a pen and scribbled on a check, writing it for enough to cover the cost of a top of the line laptop. Wordlessly, she walked over and presented it to him.</p>
<p>“I wrote it out to the Wammy Organization. To cover the cost of the laptop. Please let me know if it’s not enough.”</p>
<p>L simply stared at the check, not taking it. He snorted into his coffee.</p>
<p>“Misora, I’m rich. I don’t need it… thank you.”</p>
<p>Pursing her lips, she didn’t withdraw her hand, holding it out insistently.</p>
<p>“I respectfully ask that you accept the check. As for the vase, I am unsure as to how much that goes for. I am sure the hotel will bill you for the damages. Please feel free to take it out of my paycheck.”</p>
<p>Brow quirking at that, L wrapped the quilt a little tighter around himself.</p>
<p>“Well you can keep wondering. I’m not telling you how much the vase goes for because I’m not taking it out of your paycheck. It was my idea to celebrate. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He rubbed at his stomach a bit, sighing.</p>
<p>Heaving her own sigh, Naomi closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Damn stubborn detective. Why couldn’t he just let her make up for it? This was only making her feel worse, having him clean up after her messes. She opened her eyes and regarded him, feeling another stab of guilt as she saw him rub at his stomach.</p>
<p>“Sir, please. I must insist. Take the check, and tell me how much the vase costs. Let me make this right.”</p>
<p>Realizing she wouldn’t drop it, he sighed as he took the check, making a silent pact with himself to give it back as a Christmas bonus or something. He looked at her, biting his lip.</p>
<p>“You’re not paying for the vase. Just drop it, please...” He knew the value, but didn’t want to tell her, knowing she’d be extra hard on herself.</p>
<p>She gave a tiny grateful smile as he took the check, feeling a little bit better about the situation. Now if she could just pay for the vase… Not that paying for the vase would completely fix things in her book. She still felt terrible, and thought it may be best to just… distance herself a bit.</p>
<p>“I am indeed paying for the vase. You know how stubborn I can be. I won’t drop this and you know it.”</p>
<p>L took a long sip of his coffee, head still ringing. </p>
<p>“No, you’re not. It’s worth a conservative $5 million,” he said, resting his chin in the cup of his hand. </p>
<p>Naomi faltered, eyes wide and face going completely pale. She stood still as a statue, dead silent for a few moments. Suddenly, she bowed deeply, rooted in her spot.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You have my sincerest apologies, sir!” she exclaimed, still in her deep bow and refusing to move. It took everything in her not to have a damn panic attack, and she felt like crying.</p>
<p>L winced, seeing that she was being hard on herself. He tilted his head a bit, sympathetic.</p>
<p>“Misora, look at me. I don’t think you get how rich… that’s literally like $5 for me. Don’t worry about it…” he bit at his lip then. “That’s um, that's an order from your employer.”</p>
<p>Slowly standing up straight, Naomi looked at him and bit at her lip. She felt sick to her stomach, and not from the hangover. Swallowing thickly, she simply nodded robotically.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>He exhaled shakily at hearing the roboticism in her voice. His stomach gurgled uncomfortably and he almost whimpered, catching himself.</p>
<p>“G-good… now-” he gasped then, turning away quickly and emptying the contents of his stomach all over the floor. “...”</p>
<p>Naomi gasped, rushing right to his side and immediately putting a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. Realizing what she was doing, she winced and almost drew her hand away, but ultimately decided he needed comfort.</p>
<p>“Ryuzaki! Oh no… Okay. Just let it all out. You’re going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned into her touch. He shuddered, groaning with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah… the coffee had too much sugar.” he laughed quietly.</p>
<p>She frowned at that, feeling even worse. Dear lord, she was such a bad influence. This was all her fault! Letting out a shuddering breath, she didn’t let up on rubbing his back.</p>
<p>“You must feel really awful. I’m so sorry for being such a bad influence. I shouldn’t have let you drink so much. Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>L rolled his eyes at that, a soft smile on his lips despite how awful he felt.</p>
<p>“Misora, I know I look like I’m 18, but at 25, I’m responsible for how much I drink…” he paused, considering and rolling his shoulders. “But if you really want to help… do we have any crackers?”</p>
<p>Nodding eagerly, wanting to do anything she could to help, Naomi bolted to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I believe so. Crackers coming right up! I’ll get you some water, too. Let’s see, what else is good for hangovers… I hear soup is good. Yeah, soup…” she fretted, searching the cabinets. </p>
<p>He watched her fret about, wishing there was something he could do to cheer her up and clear all of this negative energy. He wiggled a bit in his quilt.</p>
<p>“Soup, huh? Sounds soup-er!” he chuckled.</p>
<p>Finding some chicken noodle soup, she set about putting some on the stove. She was eternally grateful the hotel was so nice and came with a fully stocked kitchen, pans and all. As she waited for the soup to heat up, she brought over some crackers and water, chuckling a bit at his pun.</p>
<p>“I will forever blame you for making me enjoy puns. I guess I shouldn't be soup-rised….”</p>
<p>L grinned at the pun, eyes deep in concentration.</p>
<p>“You can’t stoup the puns, might as well join them.”</p>
<p>Smiling at that, Naomi caught herself about to giggle before faltering. She bit at her lip and looked away, trying to remind herself not to get too comfortable.</p>
<p>“Heh, that’s funny. You’re pretty good at those.” She wordlessly grabbed some cleaning supplies, setting about taking care of the mess on the floor.</p>
<p>Slowly nibbling at the crackers, L watched her. He could sense that she’d distanced herself, and he sighed.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he smiled a bit. “I like puns. There’s something so dumb yet somehow brilliant about them.”</p>
<p>Naomi finished cleaning up the mess, washing her hands and checking on the soup before pouring it into a bowl and bringing it to him. She finally sat down with a cup of her own coffee, regarding him.</p>
<p>“Before I met you, I thought they were lame. I suppose you made me appreciate them.” She sipped at her coffee and winced slightly, thinking that perhaps she shouldn’t even say that much. </p>
<p>L simply smiled gratefully.</p>
<p>“I’m glad…” </p>
<p>A second laptop on the other side of the room dinged then, and the detective grumbled as he shuffled over. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s a message from Watari. He’s out helping the police brief the press on Olafur…” he typed something in and hummed in interest. “It’s a file of potential new cases!” He slid into the chair, soup and crackers all but forgotten. </p>
<p>Eyes narrowing at that, Naomi eyed the soup and crackers while sipping at her coffee. She didn’t want to tell him what to do, but the last thing he needed was to be working right now.</p>
<p>“...With all due respect, sir, you’re hungover and just threw up all over the floor. Is it really wise to be working right now?”</p>
<p>L glanced at her, chewing on his nails. His eyes had the same look as an addict about to get his next fix. He murmured under his breath, “I should… hm…” he seemed to debate something and brightened, grabbing the whole laptop and bringing it to the soup, crackers and water, “Problem solved!” </p>
<p>“.....” </p>
<p>She reached over and slowly closed the laptop, eyeing him in concern.</p>
<p>“No, problem not solved. It’s not healthy to work so much, especially when you’re not feeling the best.” </p>
<p>L nodded a bit.</p>
<p>“I’ve been sick before. Being stuck in bed with nothing to do? That is the epitome of boredom.” He shuddered. “Just one glance through and refreshing the page… that’s all I’ll do.” </p>
<p>Even as he said so, he’d refreshed the page twice. Naomi frowned, sitting straighter and crossing her arms over her chest. She regarded him seriously. </p>
<p>“No. Talk to me. Before, you mentioned… being addicted to solving cases. I’m… worried.” She winced, biting the inside of her cheek. I shouldn’t get involved.</p>
<p>L paused, looking at her. He debated until his brow quirked “You’re wondering if I’m a workaholic?...” He faltered, snorting softly, “Well, I was tortured and yet continued, so that should probably tell you everything.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>She stiffened, eyes wide and feeling a wave of… something wash over her entire being. Naomi felt sick to her stomach with worry for him. It wasn’t healthy at all. But what right did she have to say or do anything about it? She… had feelings for him… but she refused to act on them. Our relationship must be strictly professional. L was her boss, and he could do what he wanted. Even so, it left a bitter taste in her mouth, and she hesitated.</p>
<p>“...Yeah. Just um, don’t push yourself too hard.” </p>
<p>It was his turn to hesitate as he looked at her. He knew she was worried and faltered, lips twitching ruefully.</p>
<p>“Thank you… I do push myself hard. It’s just that, for a while, I didn’t think I had anything else in my life.” He sighed softly, his voice lowering as he idly scrolled through the various cases, “Sometimes I didn’t think I had anything else to live for so, yeah…” </p>
<p>She bit at her lip to keep herself from reaching for him. Sighing, Naomi looked away sadly. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to justify yourself to me, sir.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, smiling lopsidedly. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind... “ L paused. He was about to tell her that he wanted to talk to her about this stuff, that he genuinely enjoyed confiding in her. It gave him a… warm feeling… he quietly looked at his hands. “A-about last night…” </p>
<p>Naomi winced, instant anxiety shooting through her as her heart began to pound. It’d be naive to believe they wouldn’t have to talk about it, but… it was embarrassing and bound to be an uncomfortable conversation. Letting out a shaky breath, she looked him dead in the eye.</p>
<p>“Yes, about last night… my behavior was completely unacceptable and will not happen again.” </p>
<p>L stiffened slightly, eyes darting. He exhaled a bit until he suddenly bowed his head, lip quivering in regret. </p>
<p>“No! Misora, you did nothing wrong. As- as your employer, I took advantage of you…” His breath came a little heavier, guilt weighing on his brain, “I invited you for a-a completely unprofessional celebration and- and I should’ve put a stop to it when I realized it was getting out of hand.” </p>
<p>She looked down, shaking her head, not wanting him to feel bad. No, that… that wasn’t what happened!</p>
<p>“I’m a grown woman, and I’m responsible for my choices. I knew you weren’t much of a drinker. Now you’re sick and miserable because of me. Not to mention the fact that I should have paid attention to how much we were drinking… and the- the things I said.” She swallowed thickly, not even wanting to go there.</p>
<p>His face turned a bright red, her words from last night mulling over in his mind. Clearing his throat, L shook his head. He smiled sheepishly. “You remember…” He hid his lips into his cup, watching her and wondering just how much she remembered. For him, a lot of it was still a drunken haze.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat uncomfortably, wringing her hands in her lap. Oh, she remembered all right. And she could swear she remembered him saying he liked her, too. Of course, that was ridiculous and clearly the alcohol talking. L was more of a lightweight than her! How could she possibly believe he meant it? Her, on the other hand… she sighed, steeling herself for what she was about to say. It was… for the best.</p>
<p>“...Yeah. I remember. And um, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. Sometimes when people drink too much… they… say things they don’t… mean.” </p>
<p>L chewed his lip, averting his eyes. Oh, so she hadn’t meant it… he was surprised by the flash of disappointment in his chest, his stomach twisting painfully and his face falling. He subconsciously tightened the quilt around himself.</p>
<p>“Right… yeah… and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in turn…” L cleared his throat, shifting. “Yesterday was just… a mistake…” </p>
<p>Naomi swallowed thickly, nodding resolutely but feeling absolutely awful. Her emotions were so confusing. She… really did like him. But a part of her felt she almost felt like she was betraying Raye, even if he’d been gone over a year now. Surely he’d want her to move on and be happy…? But.. L was her boss!</p>
<p>“Correct. A dumb mistake. One that can’t be repeated…” </p>
<p>He swallowed, trying not to look too crestfallen. L didn’t know why he was so disappointed. He should’ve seen this coming. There were so many reasons for her not to like him, what gave him the idea that she’d genuinely reciprocate? L forced his face to go colder as he twisted the laptop.</p>
<p>“Never…” He was interrupted by the laptop beeping. The entire screen flickered black and large green letters scrolled across.</p>
<p>S is down. Heart attack. The United States. Sending the links now. -W. </p>
<p>“... Fuck.”</p>
<p>L frantically started typing something.</p>
<p>She blinked in concern, standing up and at attention. Something was obviously wrong.</p>
<p>“Sir? What’s going on?” </p>
<p>He hummed worriedly, barely sparing her a glance as he snapped his laptop closed and swung to his feet. </p>
<p>“S is down. She’s our operative in the Eastern part of the United States. She’s a young, healthy 21 year old who had no health conditions… and she just so happens to suffer a heart attack a year or so after Kira?” </p>
<p>Naomi stiffened, her mind going back to Raye and Kira, how traumatic the whole ordeal was. The thought of anything remotely similar happening… She gulped, trying her best to keep calm. Naomi did not want to consider the implications of this.</p>
<p>“...While uncommon, it’s not unheard of for young people to simply have a heart attack. It’s unfortunate, but entirely possible she had an undiagnosed heart condition. I’m… sorry for your loss.” </p>
<p>He hissed out a breath, nervously chewing on his thumbnail.</p>
<p>“It’s always possible, but… unlikely…” L inhaled deeply, looking at her. “She was given a full workup from our doctors, the best in the world…” </p>
<p>He opened his mouth again, but the laptop beeped a second time. L practically threw it open and cursed. It was the same black screen with green text. </p>
<p>Far is down. Heart attack. The United States. L, you need to pack, we’re leaving the hotel in half an hour. -W.</p>
<p>L made a strangled noise, stumbling backwards* “It’s a death note, it has to be... Naomi, I need you to sit down. I need to explain the situation in full.”</p>
<p>Her breath came out harshly, feeling like she wanted to have a panic attack. She did as he said, shakily sitting down and folding her hands in front of her, focusing on her breathing.</p>
<p>“...I’m listening.” </p>
<p>L exhaled slowly, sitting on the chair across from her.</p>
<p>“... Someone’s calling me. Far was in charge of the midwest sector of the United States. Our operatives are not allowed to leave their jurisdiction and the fact that both heart attack deaths are from one country…” </p>
<p>L swallowed thickly, folding his hands.</p>
<p>“S and Far… are graduates of um, my orphanage. There’s a successor program… the kids are taught special skills. Decryption and investigation skills unparalleled to anyone else. There are only about fifteen people in this world who know about the orphanage… and now I’m debriefing you on it. I’ll answer any questions you may have.” </p>
<p>She sat there gaping for a few moments, taking it in before launching into the numerous questions she had. An orphanage that raised such people? It was hard for her to get a grasp on. L patiently answered them all, and suddenly she felt like she understood him better. Sitting back in her chair, she gazed at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“A whole successor program… training people to take over your title. An orphanage for genius children… my god. What an upbringing…” </p>
<p>He hissed out a breath, leg jumping.</p>
<p>“It can be a stressful program. B- he was first in his class, on track to take over as the next L. But… he couldn’t take the pressure…” L swallowed. “These people… I grew up with them. I have to make sure they’re okay…” </p>
<p>Naomi let out a shaky breath before steeling herself and sitting up straight. She nodded resolutely.</p>
<p>“And you will. I’ll be right there with you. We’re… going to figure this out. I promise.” </p>
<p>He stared at her, nodding gratefully. L bit at his lip.</p>
<p>“Silver lining is that… if this is the death note, like I said, there’s only about 15 people in the world who would know their real names. But on the flipside… whoever it is is one of the most highly-trained people in the world.” </p>
<p>She was immediately in FBI mode, tapping her chin in thought. They needed a game plan, but it was going to be difficult.</p>
<p>“Okay. It won’t be easy, but even if they are one of the most highly trained people in the world… they’re up against us. You’re L, and I’m ex-FBI. If we need them, is there anyone from your successor program that you are absolutely certain is not involved, someone who’d be on our side?” </p>
<p>He scanned her face.</p>
<p>“Yes. Anyone still living at the orphanage wouldn't be involved. There are a lot of graduates scattered among the countries, but none of them are supposed to know each others’ names…” He scratched at his chin, his eyes distant. “My current three successors would be the greatest help if we were to need them.” </p>
<p>She nodded, feeling troubled by the very likely possibility of another death note user. No… if there was one, she and L would catch them. She was determined. She sighed with a tired expression.</p>
<p>“Sounds good. For now, what’s the game plan?”</p>
<p>He swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>“Travel to the United States. Examine the bodies… try to find other instances of suspicious heart attacks or deaths… maybe try to lure them out into the open.” </p>
<p>Naomi shuddered, putting a hand up and shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Let’s not go that far until we have further information. I am aware that you know these people… but we shouldn’t be too hasty. We could think we’re luring this person into a trap, but it actually may be the opposite.” </p>
<p>L breathed out, nodding.</p>
<p>“... Right… we should travel to the west coast. G is still there, still alive. We’ll rendezvous with her.” He looked at her with a dry smile, but it was humorless. “At least you get to return home.” </p>
<p>She quirked an eyebrow, sighing heavily. In all truth… she was kind of dreading it. Returning to the states would only bring back painful memories. Naomi looked at him with a tight smile.</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah. Home…” </p>
<p>He sensed her unease and hesitated, nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Come on, let’s pack. Watari should be here soon.”</p>
<p>Though she felt nervous and full of dread, Naomi refused to let a death note user ruin any more lives. Anger ran through her at the fact that they’d already killed two people who L knew. It made her just that more determined to stop them. Naomi cracked her knuckles.</p>
<p>“Right. Let’s catch this bastard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Autopsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were on the plane to the states, about to land. As the coast came into view, Naomi felt a wave of anxiety in her chest. She tried to push it down, but it was impossible. There was another death note user out there, not to mention the fact that this was her first time back in the states since Raye died… so many memories. She let out a shaky sigh, trying to be subtle, but her leg jumped up and down nervously as she gripped at her seat.</p>
<p>L’s eyes were lost in thought. He bit at his lip nervously, fingers fiddling with a napkin. He couldn’t stop thinking about the two Wammy kids who died and rested his chin in the cup of his hand. He thought he’d be fine, that he needed to pull himself together for the autopsy. He had to do the autopsy himself, he didn’t trust anyone else. L glanced over to see Naomi sighing shakily and her leg jumping. He blinked, not sure what to say or do. Of course she’d be nervous… he looked down at one of the uneaten cookies on his plate and silently held it out for her.</p>
<p>She eyed the cookie in confusion for a moment, before her eyes slid to L and softened, giving him a little smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” She took the cookie, chewing slowly, the sugary taste giving her something to focus on for a moment besides her racing thoughts.</p>
<p>At hearing that, L’s stomach did a small flip. He exhaled slowly and picked up the case file, flipping through pictures of S and Far’s bodies. It frustrated him to see a slight tremor in his fingers and he started mumbling to himself under his breath, like a mantra.</p>
<p>“Detach yourself, detach yourself, detach yourself…” </p>
<p>Naomi looked over in concern, having finished her cookie. She watched him for a couple of minutes, her brow furrowed worriedly. Slowly, she put a hand over his trembling fingers, gaze serious but voice soft and understanding.</p>
<p>“I know we have to look at this analytically right now, but when it’s over… it’s okay to cry. Hell, it’s okay for you to be upset right now.” </p>
<p>L looked at her, eyes shining sadly. He opened his mouth to say something but blinked, instantly putting up his cold persona. Rolling his shoulders unaffectedly, he looked away. “It’s a shame. They were good operatives. Oh well… we’ll learn more during the autopsy.” </p>
<p>Naomi watched him silently before withdrawing her hand with a sigh. She worried about this man more than she should. What happened to not getting involved? It was clear he was pushing back his emotions, and if he didn’t want to face it… she couldn’t make him.</p>
<p>“Right…” Naomi bit at her lip, wanting to say something else but not knowing what.</p>
<p>He swallowed, looking at her. Smiling tightly, he smiled, wanting to think about anything but S and Far.</p>
<p>“You’ll finally get to ride a motorcycle again, right? That should be exciting.” </p>
<p>She perked up at that, not having really thought about her motorcycle with everything else going on. Naomi genuinely smiled, nodding eagerly.</p>
<p>“That’s right! Honestly, I think that’s the only thing I’m really looking forward to about coming back here… Maybe I can teach you.” She said it teasingly, knowing there’d be no way in hell he’d agree to it.</p>
<p>He blanched at the thought but gave an uneasy smile. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so interested in learning how to ride one, but... the interest was there and he knew it wouldn’t be going away any time soon.</p>
<p>“I look forward to it.” He smiled a bit.</p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes widened, gaping at him for a moment before her face lit up, momentarily forgetting her previous anxiety.</p>
<p>“Really!? You’ll love it. There’s nothing like racing down the Pacific Coast Highway, wind through your hair…” </p>
<p>His face brightened as he tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Mm, that does sound nice… I’ve always loved the west coast.” L leaned back in his chair, grinning at her. “I can’t wait to learn.” </p>
<p>There was that fluttering in her chest and belly again... How annoying… still. She couldn’t help but grin back at him, having something to look forward to.</p>
<p>“I’m excited to teach you.” Naomi gasped suddenly, looking out the window, “Oh, I guess we landed…” </p>
<p>L tensed, carefully packing the case file. He looked at her with a smile, but it was tight and apprehensive, his eyes a bit scared. “Alright… let’s get this autopsy over with.”</p>
<p>The medical examiners room was cold and intimidating. Naomi slowly walked into the room, two bodies sitting on tables and covered by white sheets. Though deep down she was worried about L, she kept her head high and professional. They had a job to do and if he could keep his cool, she would absolutely do the same.</p>
<p>L cleared his throat. He’d changed into the proper attire and stopped in front of the body, glancing at her. He tried talking to get his mind off of the cadaver as he got a scalpel.</p>
<p>“Fun story, I actually have enough medical training to be a doctor, it was just never really my thing.” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened a bit, not having realized that. Her worry increased tenfold, realizing he was… planning to do this himself. It made sense, but... there’s no way this can be good for his mental health. Pushing her worries aside, she shook her head in wonder, a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“Why am I not surprised? Is there anything you can’t do once you put your mind to it?” </p>
<p>He snorted softly. As he talked, he felt more at ease. He idly wondered why it was so easy to talk to her and why just being in the same room as her helped him calm down. He glanced down at the body, the face of it covered as he meticulously worked.</p>
<p>“Ironically? Piano. I kept trying and trying to get into piano but my fingers decided it wasn’t for me.” </p>
<p>She watched him work. Although pretty disturbing, it was intensely interesting. She was no stranger to gore and the like, but she’d never actually witnessed an autopsy before. She hummed thoughtfully, lips twitching in amusement.</p>
<p>“You, too? I never tried the piano, but for me it was always the recorder. I did terribly in music class… kept on making those god-awful whistling sounds.” </p>
<p>He laughed quietly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“It’s not just you, the recorder’s an evil instrument.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed while looking at the autopsy.</p>
<p>“As far as I can tell so far… heart attack… there might be something I’m missing…” L sighed heavily. “We might have to send out some tissue samples… I really don’t trust anyone else handling my siblings.” He grumbled, not even realizing what he called them.</p>
<p>She gazed at him quietly, noticing what he called them and immediately felt her entire being soften. He loved these two… loved the kids at the orphanage. What he must be going through internally right now…?</p>
<p>“...Is there anything I can do to assist? I don’t have any of your training, but… I suppose I feel bad just standing around while you do all the work.” </p>
<p>He looked at her with a wry smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t be, you’re guarding me against zombies.” He winced and sighed, motioning to one of the clamps. “Hold the clamp? That’ll make visibility easier.” </p>
<p>Naomi nodded nervously, making sure she had all of the proper protection equipment on before holding the clamp in wonder, interested about learning more about one of his many skills.</p>
<p>“Like this?”</p>
<p>L glanced and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s good. It’s been a couple of years since I’ve done this,” he laughed quietly. “I don’t know what it says about my character as a teenager, but I was actually fascinated the first time we did one of these.”</p>
<p>She huffed her own laugh, shrugging it off.</p>
<p>“Then you and I must be one and the same. I’m one of those people that looks at famous people’s autopsy photos in morbid curiosity. The medical field and the human body can be fascinating.” </p>
<p>He nodded softly, taking extra care. L still couldn’t see any evidence other than a heart attack. Reaching over for a tool, he gasped as his movement made the covering on her face slip. He stared at S’ face, his eyes wide. She was… dead… those familiar features that he grew up with… Naomi’s own eyes widened, taking one look at his face and quickly moving to grab the covering, throwing it back over S’ face. She gulped and watched L quietly for a couple of moments, afraid to say anything.</p>
<p>“...You okay?”</p>
<p>Her face was covered again, but he kept staring at the spot, his chest heaving.</p>
<p>“... Sarah…” </p>
<p>Intelligent little Sarah. His lip quivered and he quickly stepped away from the body, his own shaking.</p>
<p>“Oh God… that’s Sarah…” He whimpered, looking at Naomi. “... Naomi…” It was barely a breath, but definitely a cry for help.</p>
<p>She gasped, heart aching for him, knowing he absolutely was not okay. Releasing the clamp with care and covering the rest of the body, Naomi stepped towards L, voice gentle and concerned.</p>
<p>“I know… It’s so unbelievably hard, and I’m so sorry. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to get out of our protective equipment, and go outside for some fresh air. Okay?” </p>
<p>L nodded in a daze. He did everything numbly, his face blank until he was stepping outside. He barely made it five feet out the door until his shoulders hunched, face twisted in grief.</p>
<p>“Sarah… Fionna…” A low sob escaped as he held his arms. A tear fought its way down the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Naomi bit her lip, not hesitating at all as she immediately enveloped him, burying her face in his chest and squeezing him tightly. She maneuvered them so his back was to the street, in case anyone happened to pass by. Naomi began rubbing his back softly.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I’m here. I’m right here, you’re not alone…” </p>
<p>He sagged into her, burying his nose into her shoulder and crying fully. L shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s all my fault… I was supposed to protect them… B, A, Sarah, Fionna… they’re all dead because of me.” </p>
<p>Her eyes snapped wide open and she immediately shook her head, pulling back just enough to cup his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. I refuse to let you do that to yourself. This is not your fault. None of it is your fault. You’re pretty amazing, but you can’t protect everyone. No one can.” </p>
<p>He leaned into her touch, shuddering. Smiling softly and wistfully, tears still made their way down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“But I should be able to protect them… Fionna was one of the sweetest people you’d ever meet.” He squeezes his eyes. “Neither of them deserve this!” </p>
<p>Naomi nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. She hated seeing him like this, hated seeing him so hurt. Wishing she could take his pain and put it on herself, the thought gave her pause. It startled her that she really meant it. Sighing, she wiped at his tears with her thumb.</p>
<p>“You’re right, they don’t deserve this. But it’s not your fault. There are some things that are out of our control… but we will find who did this. I promise. I’m here for you…” </p>
<p>L searched her face, his throat bobbing. He found his fingers gently touching her jawline.</p>
<p>“What if something happens to you?” He shivered, his voice soft. “You’re one of the closest people in my life… I…” L trailed off, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Naomi inhaled sharply at his fingers on her jawline, eyes wide and not moving a muscle. She was very aware of the intimacy of the action and knew she should probably stop it, but… he needed her right now. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away. Naomi bit at her lip, her own voice soft.</p>
<p>“Nothing will happen to me. I can’t let anything happen to me… who else would protect you from zombies and random crazies?” She let out a small laugh with no humor behind it.</p>
<p>L laughed gently. He looked at her quietly, all of the emotions still overwhelming him. A part of him knew he wouldn’t be able to cope if something happened to her. If he couldn’t see her smile or listen to her voice. What would he even do if she wasn’t around? L didn’t even realize he was leaning in.</p>
<p>She gazed at him quietly, stiffening as she noticed him leaning in. Her lips parted ever so slightly, eyes lidded, and she knew she absolutely had to stop him because this was wrong in so many ways, most of all because she felt he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment. She literally couldn’t move, frozen and internally panicking.</p>
<p>L paused, his lips an inch or two away when he felt her stiffen. Blinking, he looked at her with puffy red eyes. The reality of the situation crashed into him, giving him instant shame and a deep seated pain.</p>
<p>“Oh God… I’m so sorry… I-I’m sorry.” His eyes darted as he quickly stepped back, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I…” L exhaled shakily. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Naomi swallowed thickly, shaking her head. She let out her own shakily breath, coming to a startling realization: she’d wanted him to kiss her. But not like this. And even if she did want it… their relationship was… improper. Even so, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel rejected and sorry.</p>
<p>“No, no..! Don’t apologize… Um, I… I realize grief does weird things to people.” Naomi chewed her lip, looking up at him a bit shyly. “I just don’t want to take advantage of you.” </p>
<p>There. Not outright rejecting him. But he can take that as he wants. </p>
<p>L cleared his throat, shifting uneasily. He hated himself and couldn't help but feel horrible. She wasn’t the one taking advantage of him! He- fuck, he was so confused. And ashamed. And scared. A kiss?! Why would he even try something like that? Stupid! All at once, he went cold again, his voice frigid.</p>
<p>“We have to go back in there. I don’t believe l’ll be conducting any more of the autopsy, but I’d like to supervise.” </p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes widened, gaping at him for a moment before blinking dumbly. Is he… really doing this? Pushing me away after being so vulnerable? After she comforted him? She looked away and ran a hand through her hair, before turning back to him, lips pursed and hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Is that what we’re doing? Seriously…?” </p>
<p>He shrank under her gaze, knowing this wasn’t the right way to react, but some scared and confused part of him walling itself off. He looked at the ground.</p>
<p>“I apologize for that… weakness… before. S and Far’s deaths will be mourned.” He didn’t meet her eyes. The shame kept swirling and he even kind of hoped that he’d successfully push her away, even as a part of him berated himself for doing it.</p>
<p>She exhaled harshly, shaking her head in disappointment. Her voice went soft but firm.</p>
<p>“I think apologizing to me should be the least of your concerns, sir.”</p>
<p>Naomi slowly walked past him, wordlessly holding the building door open for him.</p>
<p>L’s voice was professional and courteous as he gave a simple, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He stood by the wall, watching the autopsy proceed with practically no emotion, not even a twitch on his face. </p>
<p>Naomi stood next to him, subtly watching him from the corner of her eye. She was unable to help the worry and dread overtaking her. Even though she desperately wanted to help him, how could she if he refused to let her in? Only now, his closed off demeanor seemed almost worse than it was when they first met, if that was even possible. Looking away from him, she began observing the autopsy, as well. </p>
<p>Even though she was annoyed with him, Naomi still wanted to let him know she was there. Her voice was soft, but professional.</p>
<p>“...If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>L simply stood straight ahead, his expression carefully crafted. Inside, he still felt like sobbing, like he was breaking. Even worse yet, he wanted comfort… from Naomi. But the shame from his earlier actions kept swirling around until he simply felt too confused to deal with any of it. He stiffened, voice cold. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should stay as a bodyguard instead of trying to be a therapist.”</p>
<p>She stiffened as well, the words like a punch to the gut. Her eyes widened, realizing he was absolutely right. Hadn’t this been exactly what she’d been telling herself from the beginning, not to get too involved? Not to let her emotions get in the way of duty? Anger at herself surged within, and she stood up straight and professionally. Her voice was curt, no trace of concern or friendliness.</p>
<p>“You know what? You’re absolutely right. My sincere apologies, sir.”</p>
<p>The detective swallowed thickly, giving a curt nod. This time when the sheet slipped a bit off of S’ face, he didn’t give a single reaction, simply watching with an almost clinical interest. Though in his mind, it still hurt. Seeing S like that, still and devoid of life, made him want to crumple. But L was just too good at putting up a mask.</p>
<p>“After the autopsy, I’ll be returning to the hotel. You’ll have some free time.”</p>
<p>Immediately, the feeling of dread returned to the pit of Naomi’s stomach as she realized he was not expecting her at the hotel. Was he… expecting her to return to her house? The one her and Raye had bought together? The one they’d made so many memories in? At least her motorcycle was there… but… she felt a wave of nausea. She dreaded returning to that place, dreaded the memories and sadness that would inevitably be brought up. </p>
<p>“...Of course. Am I expected to report to the hotel at any point?”</p>
<p>His brow quirked, but his face otherwise remained still.</p>
<p>“Your contract says that we’ll provide sleeping arrangements. You’re not barred from the hotel, but it’s your free time. I don’t care where you spend it.”</p>
<p>‘Jerk,’ Naomi couldn’t help but think.</p>
<p>Truthfully, she felt like kicking some sense and decency into him, but that totally wouldn’t be a good thing for a bodyguard to do. Instead, she settled for staring straight ahead, lips pursed and reply curt. He’d never let her in, and she was done with letting her feelings get in the way.</p>
<p>“Understood, sir.”</p>
<p>L said nothing at first, the autopsy on Fionna beginning. The only indication he gave was a slight flinch, but he was quick to school his expression and body language. The coroner asked him how old she was, and L gaped a bit as he swayed on his heels.</p>
<p>“... 20… she’s 20 years old…”</p>
<p>Naomi’s heart went out to Fionna and Sarah, angry at the evil person who did this to them. They were so young, had such bright futures! Even so, she remained still as a statue, subtly eyeing L from the corner of her eye in case he fainted or something, though she said nothing.</p>
<p>Feeling her watching him, L felt embarrassed. Had he lost his touch in maintaining his stoic mask? He absolutely had to detach himself. The coroner called back to them, saying that they only saw evidence of a heart attack, making L sigh.</p>
<p>“A new Kira… well, at least the case will be interesting,” he bit at his lip, closing his eyes to compose himself.</p>
<p>Naomi hummed thoughtfully, feeling uncomfortable in his presence because of their new coldness to each other, but also dreading going home. Though she knew that if she went back to the hotel with him, she’d just feel lonely even with L and Watari there. Her voice was professional as she regarded him.</p>
<p>“That’s one way to look at it. If we’re finished here, I presume I’m free to leave?”</p>
<p>The coroner nodded that they were indeed finished, and L exhaled slightly.</p>
<p>“Yes. You’re to report to work tomorrow at 9:00. I need to pick up some files from the FBI and I don’t want anyone else doing it.”</p>
<p>Nodding robotically, her face was void of emotion.</p>
<p>“Understood, sir. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”</p>
<p>With that, Naomi turned on her heel without waiting for a response, heading for the door and feeling absolutely alone in the world.</p>
<p>The second she was out of sight, L practically deflated, leaning against the wall with a shudder. Going outside to meet Watari by the limo, he held his arms protectively, mumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>“Miss Misora won’t be joining us at the hotel.”</p>
<p>Watari opened the limo door for him, but paused and gazed at L in concern. Protectiveness shone through in his voice.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, son? Did something happen between the two of you?”</p>
<p>The detective swiped at an eye, his voice cracked as shame overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>“I um… I almost kissed her… I’m so stupid. And weak and needy…” he exhaled shakily, pushing past Watari and sliding into the limo. “How could I let myself become so emotional and attached?”</p>
<p>The older man sighed as he shut the door, before walking around the limo and getting into the driver’s seat. Though, he did not start the vehicle. Instead, he looked at L through the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“You’re a human being. We all have emotions, try as we may to push them out. Falling for someone doesn’t make you stupid or weak.”</p>
<p>Gripping his knees tightly, L curled up into the seat.</p>
<p>“It does, because no one would genuinely love me back,” he sighed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Let’s just go back to the hotel. She’s a bodyguard. Nothing more.”</p>
<p>Gazing at him through the rearview mirror for a couple of moments, Watari’s heart ached for the man he’d come to see as his son. He wanted to give the boy at least some comfort and guidance. </p>
<p>“You are loved. I love you, the children at the orphanage love you. ...Your parents loved you. And one day, you’ll find romantic love, whether it’s with Miss Misora or someone else. But… it seems like she’s already more than just a bodyguard to you,” he left it at that, starting up the limo.</p>
<p>L bit at his thumbnail, knowing Watari was tight. He shook his head though, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hm… and look where loving me got everyone. S and Far are dead… my parents are dead… if everyone who loves me seems to die, then what’ll happen when I do find romantic love…”</p>
<p>Giving a sad sigh, the older man waved through traffic, wanting to suggest they go find Naomi. But he decided it might be better to let them have some space. </p>
<p>“Don’t do that to yourself. You deserve happiness, and you will be happy. Yes, there has been unspeakable tragedy… but that doesn’t mean it’ll always be that way.”</p>
<p>Though L’s eyes were still closed, his lip quivered at the words.</p>
<p>“... Thank you, Watari…”</p>
<p>The next morning, Naomi was at the house her and Raye had shared, getting ready to report to work. She’d barely slept the previous night, and she idly thought coffee sounded wonderful. It’d been so weird sleeping in the bed that her and Raye used to share. The loneliness was suffocating, and she felt so angry at herself for… not being quite as distraught as she thought she’d be. Not as distraught as she thought she should be. In fact, a good part of the reason she’d barely slept was because she simply couldn’t stop thinking about the situation between her and L. The coldness between them, the tension… Naomi hated it. </p>
<p>Still having a little more time before she had to leave, she decided to make a long distance call to her mom in Japan. If there was anyone who could cheer her up, it’d be her mother with her warm and loving disposition.</p>
<p>“....Mom? I’m sorry it’s been so long.”</p>
<p>There was a gasp of joy on the other line, her mother clearly thrilled to hear Naomi’s voice.</p>
<p>“Sweetie… it has! How- how are you doing? Are you okay?! T-Tell me everything… you don’t call enough.”</p>
<p>Hearing her mom’s voice immediately made a smile bloom on Naomi’s face, and she was surprised when her eyes misted. Wiping at her eyes, her voice was strong, not wanting her mother to worry.</p>
<p>“I- I’m fine. I’m in the states right now. I stayed the night at… the house Raye and I own. But it wasn’t as bad as I thought.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Sweetie… I’m so sorry. Raye was a good man. Are you sure you don’t want to come here? It might be nice to get away from everything? And we miss you so much.”</p>
<p>Naomi couldn’t help it, that brought on the waterworks. Sniffling, she did her best to remain composed, her voice a tad shaky.</p>
<p>“He was… He really was. I do want to go there, but this job is… a great opportunity. I’ll definitely end up back in Japan at some point soon, we travel the world,” she sighed shakily, putting her head in one of her hands. “I miss you all too.”</p>
<p>Her mother sighed a bit, her voice cracked though she laughed softly.</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to that. The next time you’re in Japan, you better visit!... My baby’s traveling the world… stay safe, okay? Don’t be afraid to call if you need something.”</p>
<p>Sniffling, Naomi gave a nod even though her mother couldn’t see. “Mhm…” was all she could manage for a moment, trying to pull herself together. She gave a watery smile, trying to fake being okay.</p>
<p>“I will, I promise. Thank you, Mom… I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too. You’ll always have a home here. Goodbye, Sweetie…”</p>
<p>As soon as they hung up, Naomi collapsed to her knees in the living room as she gasped out a sob. Her parents and the rest of her family were thousands of miles away, her boss was cold and curt to her, and she felt so alone. It wasn’t like she could contact any outsiders besides her family, either. Though she was usually an introvert, even Naomi had her limits. Curling up, she put her forehead to her knees as she sobbed and sobbed, completely drowning in her feelings. She stayed there for the longest time, not paying attention to the time or anything else.</p>
<p>After a while, there was a frantic knock on her door.</p>
<p>“Misora?! Misora, are you okay?!”</p>
<p>Naomi gasped, head snapping up to look at the door quickly, internally cursing herself because she’d completely lost track of time. Now she was late for work, and L was actually looking for her. Great. Another reason for him to be cold to her. Shakily standing up, she frantically wiped at her eyes and straightened her clothes, going to answer the door. Not even giving a greeting, she immediately took a step back and bowed deeply, hiding her face from him.</p>
<p>“M- My sincere apologies, sir… I um… I lost track of time.”</p>
<p>L stood in the doorway, breathing heavily and utterly pale.</p>
<p>“Lost track…? Naomi, it’s almost noon… I-... I was worried with this whole death note user thing. I thought maybe-... I texted you…”</p>
<p>Biting at her lip, she rose from her bow but looked away, still trying to hide her face. She absolutely knew her eyes were still red and puffy. Had she seriously been on the floor crying for almost three hours!? She blinked then, coming to a realization. What right did L have to use her first name?</p>
<p>“...Why worry about me? You have much more important things to worry about. I also wasn’t aware we were on a first name basis, sir.”</p>
<p>Blinking, the detective looked at the ground, realizing he’d used her first name and inwardly berating himself. Exhaling, he looked back at her.</p>
<p>“My apologies. I was simply… I didn’t know your house was so close. I thought you just went to stay in a different hotel… it would never be my intention to send you here, I just-” he returned her bow. “I’m sorry for any um, emotional distress this caused.”</p>
<p>Her eyes slid over to him, and shock overcame her as she saw him bowing to her in apology. She didn’t think he was capable of being so… respectful. She turned fully to look at him, still sad and annoyed with him for some reason.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the apology. Don’t worry about it,” she simply kept looking at him, forcing her face to go blank even though she was well aware that she was a tear stained mess.</p>
<p>Rising from his bow, L’s eyes widened at seeing her teary face. Biting at his lip, he dipped his head back into a bow, feeling utterly terrible.</p>
<p>“I’d never send anyone to their house after they suffered a loss… it’s not okay. I know you’re not okay… I- I’d never-”</p>
<p>Sensing his sincerity, Naomi bit at her lip so hard she could taste blood. Squeezing her eyes shut, fresh tears began streaming down her face as she let out a choked sob. She looked up at the ceiling in despair.</p>
<p>“I- I just feel so alone..!”</p>
<p>He looked up at her, eyes shining sympathetically. He talked as though he had experience in the matter.</p>
<p>“I know… everywhere you walk, it feels like he’ll step around the corner. It’s such a familiar setting and yet… it’s different. I’m sorry you feel so alone.”</p>
<p>Naomi gazed at him in interest, even though she felt as if she were falling apart. She could tell that he must know exactly what it’s like. Leaning back against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, not caring about how she looked. Shaking her head slowly, she simply sat there with tears streaming down her face numbly.</p>
<p>L cautiously sat next to her, eyes flickering around what he could see of the house.</p>
<p>“After I watched my parents die in some alley… I ran back home. I was seven, it didn’t cross my mind to call the police, I just wanted to hide… I slept in my parents’ bed and for two days, I was by myself in the house. It’s incredible how big a house becomes when the people who used to live with you are gone,” he looked at her sympathetically. “I’m not a believer in ghosts, but it always felt like they were around me and I never knew what to think.”</p>
<p>She looked over at him, listening intently and feeling sympathy for him. He’d had to endure so much… it was no wonder why he was the way he was. Naomi found herself wanting to reach for him, but she stayed rooted in her spot. Sniffling, her voice managed to sound strong.</p>
<p>“...I’m so sorry. I just want to find your seven year old self and protect him. Wrap him up in a blanket and give him some hot chocolate, telling him everything will be okay,” she sighed softly, knowing how that sounded but honestly unable to bring herself to care. “I loved Raye. We had our ups and downs, things certainly weren’t perfect. But what relationship is? I had my entire life planned out. And now I find myself feeling guilty. Guilty for moving on with my life.”</p>
<p>The detective listened to her intently, nodding in understanding. </p>
<p>“It must be so hard feeling like you found and lost that special person in your life…” he leaned back quietly, listening to the sounds of the house. “Have you ever tried talking to him? When you’re by yourself?”</p>
<p>Biting at her lip, she nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“...Yes. They’re usually apologies, and it usually ends with me crying. Why…? Do you… talk to your parents?”</p>
<p>L nodded softly. “Usually about dumb stuff. A nice movie I saw, some new recipe I want to try making,” he laughed gently. “Sometimes when I can’t think of anything, I literally resort to the weather... you have nothing to apologize to Raye for… have you ever tried just having a casual conversation?”</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, she put her head down with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I’ve tried a couple of times… but it’s painful,” she took a shuddering breath then, feeling so confused and… tired. “...Why? Why are you… being so kind to me?” </p>
<p>She didn’t even know if she meant to say it, but she was curious. Even if he had endured something similar, him being so kind to her hurt almost as much as him being cold to her. It made that annoying fluttering in her chest act up, made it so difficult to beat back her emotions.</p>
<p>He tapped at his knee, voice low.</p>
<p>“... Me being cold is a way of coping. Kind of like ‘if I can’t feel it, then it doesn’t hurt’. I hate when it starts hurting people around me and… Watari said something that helped,” he sighed, looking at her. “I was just… really worried about you…”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Not saying anything at first, she gazed at him intently. Swallowing thickly, she tried desperately not to let him draw her in. </p>
<p>“...Thanks for being concerned… and for coming to find me,” she bit at her lip, feeling confused. “It… did hurt me. And that makes me angry. It shouldn’t matter.”</p>
<p>L nodded, staring at the floor, his own complicated feelings swirling around in his mind, trying to make sense of it all.</p>
<p>“I know the feeling. It shouldn’t matter, but… I’m so confused when I’m around you… I want to open up and talk and cry and-” he sighed then. “...and it all scares me.”</p>
<p>Naomi continued gazing at him, her lips switching in a small, sad smile. She… thought she knew what he was getting at. But he was just so inexperienced, of course he’d be confused. She huffed a sad laugh.</p>
<p>“I understand. I’m sitting here thinking I’m supposed to feel one way… and actually feeling something else. And that scares me, too,” she purposely kept it vague, not knowing if he’d understand or not. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted him to understand. Everything was just so complicated.</p>
<p>The detective searched her face, suspecting what she meant, but not wanting to make assumptions. He twisted the hem of his shirt absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“I felt the same when I saw S and Far. I was supposed to feel one way, but… I didn’t… I don’t think you’re wrong for feeling the way you feel… it’s difficult and messy…”</p>
<p>Nodding in understanding, Naomi let out a sigh before gently thumping her head against the wall.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said, about being here for you. ...I know, I know. I’m a bodyguard, not a therapist,” she looked back over at him then, a wry yet sad look on her face. “...But that doesn’t make it any less true.”</p>
<p>Scanning her, L smiled softly. </p>
<p>“I know… and I’m a horrible therapist, but I’ll try,” he rested his chin on his knee, grinning caringly.</p>
<p>She gave him a genuine smile then, and though she still had some lingering sadness, he really helped make her feel better. Naomi was glad that they seemed to be on better terms now, even if their relationship was still complicated. They weren’t simply boss and employee, things had evolved beyond that. Perhaps they were… friends? Even so, they both knew that their relationship had to maintain at least some semblance of professionalism. They couldn’t blur any more lines. It was for the best. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and looked down at him, offering a hand.</p>
<p>“Sorry I was late for work. Am I still on duty today?”</p>
<p>L smiled at her, taking her hand and standing up.  </p>
<p>“Yes. I may have told a small fib… we’re going somewhere much more top-secret than the FBI. I have to retrieve something.”</p>
<p>Naomi tilted her head curiously, but couldn’t help making a joke. She snorted lightly, a small grin on her face.</p>
<p>“If you wanted to go to Area 51, we should have landed in Nevada.”</p>
<p>He snorted at that, before pausing for a moment and simply watching her carefully.</p>
<p>“Misora, tell me, you’ve heard the term ‘death note user’ but do you know what the death note actually is?”</p>
<p>She quirked an eyebrow at that, shaking her head and shrugging lightly. In truth, she had no idea. She knew that the death note was some sort of powerful weapon, one that could kill from a distance. As for the specifics, she’d always assumed ‘death note’ was code for something. Her voice came out as a sigh.</p>
<p>“I always assumed it was code for something, and that you wouldn’t tell me. So I didn’t ask.”</p>
<p>L motioned to the door, looking at her seriously.</p>
<p>“It’s not code. Come on… we’re going to go pick up Light Yagami’s death note.”</p>
<p>With that, L walked out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L glanced out of the limo window, chewing on his thumbnail in apprehension. </p>
<p>“Misora. The group we’re about to meet with is extremely dangerous. Only Interpol knows of its existence… be careful not to draw too much attention to yourself,” he fiddled becoming visibly agitated.</p>
<p>Blinking at him in mild confusion, Naomi felt her own wave of apprehension well up. If L was saying that… it must be a big deal. But even so, she wondered if this group could really be that intimidating. She was ex-FBI, and had faith that she could handle herself. She nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“Understood. Have you… had unfortunate run-ins with them in the past?”</p>
<p>He stiffened a bit, looking at her for a split second, fiddling with his fingers.</p>
<p>“One of their sects was the one that paid Liam for me… the organization claims it was just a rogue group of ex-agents, but…” he laughed dryly. “I don’t trust them further than I can throw them.”</p>
<p>Naomi inhaled sharply at that, pursing her lips. She shook her head, jaw tensing in irritation.</p>
<p>“I see… I can’t blame you. How disgusting,” anger came through in her voice, but she sighed and did her best to push it back. She simply turned her head to stare out the window, but wasn’t really taking in any of the sights.</p>
<p>Hearing the anger in her voice, L froze, being assaulted by intrusive thoughts.</p>
<p>‘What if she accidentally says something? What if she disappears? What if they do to her what they did to me?’</p>
<p>L nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully.</p>
<p>“... Yes… they are… Misora, you cannot get on these peoples’ bad sides. They can make you disappear in an instant.”</p>
<p>Head snapping in his direction, her eyes narrowed slightly, voice biting.</p>
<p>“I’m not an idiot, sir, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like one,” she paused for a moment, sighing and running a hand down her face. “...I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. It’s not you. I’m just… so furious at the people who hurt you, every single person involved.”</p>
<p>L scanned her for a moment, realizing she was being genuine. A soft smile graced his features as he regarded her.</p>
<p>“... Thank you. I know you’re not an idiot. But…” he hesitated then, voice lowering. “The Wammy Organization is one of the most powerful in the world. Theirs is the only other one that… scares me…”</p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, a look of unease overtook Naomi’s features. Well, now he had her scared. But hell if she’d let that stop her. She may be scared, but she refused to let anyone but L see it. She’d hold her head up high.</p>
<p>“...Well, that’s a comforting thought,” she replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>The detective snorted at that, passing a hand over his face while chuckling. </p>
<p>“I’m glad it is. Maybe if we’re lucky, they’ll give us hot chocolate and lead us to a room of rainbows,” he started laughing, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Naomi couldn’t help but laugh as well, the mental image absolutely hilarious. Grinning at him with a quirked eyebrow, she added onto the visual.</p>
<p>“Hot chocolate or tea. I can see it now… all of us gathered around a table, delicate tea set in the middle. Oh, and an endless array of the cutest little sandwiches! And cookies for the master detective, of course,” she crossed her arms over her chest proudly, nodding matter of factly. </p>
<p>Wheezing in laughter, he bit at his lip.</p>
<p>“It’d only be proper. Although, rumor has it that if you don’t behave, they’ll only serve-” he gasped dramatically, “oatmeal raisin cookies. Nothing else. Oh… and if you’re really bad… no marshmallows in your hot chocolate,” he shook his head in despair.</p>
<p>Giving her own dramatic gasp, Naomi placed a hand over her heart as she gave a theatrical look of despair.</p>
<p>“No! They wouldn’t! I cannot even fathom such evil.”</p>
<p>L laughed at her antics, wiping at his eyes.</p>
<p>“Such cruelty!” he beamed at her then, his features soft and genuine.</p>
<p>She gave him a genuine smile, her own features soft. Her aura radiated comfort around him, simply gazing at him and slipping into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>A short time later, L and Naomi were greeted by two agents outside of the building. One of them, a woman with a frosty aura, stepped forward.</p>
<p>The woman smiled, but there wasn’t a single trace of friendliness behind it. There was something cruel and dangerous about her, but she didn’t let it show on her face. She tilted her head towards L in greeting.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mr. L. It’s so good to see you… you’re looking a lot better than the last time we spoke,” her grin widened.</p>
<p>Naomi decided right then that she already disliked the woman. She muttered under her breath mostly to herself, but she knew L could hear.</p>
<p>“Being locked up like a lab rat tends to do that to people.”</p>
<p>L had to stop himself from snorting at her, choosing to regard the frosty woman in front of him.</p>
<p>“Ah, Victoria. I am… I’m just glad I managed to put those horrible rogues away.”</p>
<p>Victoria’s lips twitched into a slight frown, eyes snapping in Naomi’s direction. The polite smile came back on.</p>
<p>“Naomi Misora, I presume? Ex-FBI agent, now L’s bodyguard? My condolences on Raye Penber. This line of work is really dangerous,” she blinked in mock innocence, and Naomi felt like kicking her.</p>
<p>Well, that was unnerving. Naomi’s eyes narrowed a fraction, disturbed by how much they already knew about her. Clearly, L had been right… she absolutely had to be careful around these people. She put on a smile, voice dripping with fake sweetness.</p>
<p>“My, you’ve certainly done your homework. Quite the charmer.”</p>
<p>The agent dipped her head in a bit of a bow, clearly pleased with herself. </p>
<p>“Why, thank you. We only accept the best…” she looked at Naomi with a smile. “If you’re ever looking for other employment, you may have a chance here.”</p>
<p>L flinched at that, lips pursed.</p>
<p>Naomi simply nodded in ‘appreciation.’ There was something cruel and dangerous about these people for sure, and she’d never want to get mixed up with them. She looked Victoria dead in the eye, smile never leaving her face.</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’d sooner drink bleach.”</p>
<p>The detective’s eyes immediately snapped in her direction, wide and worried as he looked between Naomi and Victoria.</p>
<p>The smile never left Victoria’s face, even as she straightened.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame. Thankfully you won’t ever have to drink bleach,” she laughed softly before sighing and motioning to the second agent.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Miles. We received the order to give L the death note per his request.”</p>
<p>Miles nodded curtly, barely regarding L and Naomi as he turned on his heel and began walking down a long and dark hallway, his demeanor all business.</p>
<p>“Understood. We’ve kept it under strict lock and key,” he threw a look over his shoulder at L and Naomi. “Not that I have to tell you this, but obviously, nothing you see here today leaves this facility.” </p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, Naomi nodded resolutely. These people actually intimidated her, but she refused to let them see it.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. We’d never say a word.”</p>
<p>“Of course not. We’ve never had a leak,” L followed up with a quirked brow.</p>
<p>Victoria subtly rolled her eyes as she opened a heavy door, going through a million steps until it finally swung open. The death note sat innocently on a pedestal, and she looked at L and Naomi with a snort.</p>
<p>“Try not to break it, will you?”</p>
<p>Tilting her head curiously, Naomi looked over at L. All she saw was a black book. Was that… it? Her voice was quiet.</p>
<p>“...What am I looking at?”</p>
<p>The detective carefully picked the book up, opening it and flipping through the pages, making sure it was the real one.</p>
<p>“The death note… a book that kills whoever’s name is written in it. One Light Yagami somehow got his hands on it and went on a killing spree-” his eyes flashed in Victoria’s direction challengingly. “But we managed to catch him.”</p>
<p>Quirking an eyebrow, the icy woman smirked almost mockingly.</p>
<p>“So you did. Some of us thought you’d die chasing after Kira,” the smirk widened, voice unapologetic. “Guess I was one of the ones proven wrong.”<br/>Incredibly annoyed by Victoria’s words, Naomi did her best to ignore the agent. Kicking her would be supremely stupid, after all. Instead, she chose to focus on the notebook.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me this little thing is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in history?”</p>
<p>Victoria tilted her head a bit with a nod.</p>
<p>“L, why don’t you show her some of the names?”</p>
<p>Glaring at the icy woman dangerously, L carefully handed Naomi the book, his voice low and regretful.</p>
<p>“... Raye’s name is on page 42.”</p>
<p>Taking the book with a deep and shaky breath, she slowly turned to page 42. Sure enough, Raye’s name was there, along with detailed instructions. She gasped a bit, inwardly cursing herself for showing emotion in front of the agents. A thought struck her then, curiosity eating away at her. Scanning the next couple of pages, she froze when she saw the name ‘Shoko Maki’ on page 44. Thank God she’d given that kid an alias. Naomi took a shuddering breath, staring at the page.</p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, L knew exactly what she was looking at. He wanted to hug and comfort her, but that’d be disastrous and stupid. Clearing his throat, he regarded Victoria.</p>
<p>“It’s been a pleasure like always, Victoria.”</p>
<p>“It has, I almost don’t want to see you go. If I really miss you, at least I’ll always have the video,” she replied, lips curling a bit.</p>
<p>At that, L stiffened and paled. Swaying a bit on his feet, he appeared disoriented. Naomi tilted her head in confusion, looking between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Video?”</p>
<p>The detective's nostrils flared, and he looked on the verge of hyperventilating. Victoria simply nodded, regarding Naomi.</p>
<p>“It’s not extraordinarily long, but there was a video taken by the rogue agents. They show some very unfortunate images of L during his captivity.”</p>
<p>Eyes widening with a gasp, Naomi shook her head and bared her teeth. That was it. There was video of L being tortured, and now this… bitch… was mocking him with it? She’d officially had enough, vision almost going red with fury.<br/>“...Oh, piss off with your fake sympathy. You couldn’t care less about L or what happened. That’s why you brought up the video in the first place. Are you that jealous that you simply must see him uncomfortable?”</p>
<p>Eyes narrowing with a small smirk, Victoria patted L’s shoulder almost gently, making him flinch.</p>
<p>“Oh, trust me, Naomi, there’s nothing in that video to be jealous of.”</p>
<p>Her eyes flashed as soon as the agent touched L, and she could tell that L was very clearly uncomfortable and borderline panicking. Immediately jumping into action, Naomi roughly grabbed Victoria’s arm and twisted it behind her back. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Miles putting his hand on his gun, and she shot him a look.</p>
<p>“Just doing my job. Surely you understand.”</p>
<p>Snarling, Victoria wrenched her arm back.</p>
<p>“Cool your dog, L. I can’t believe you hire such unprofessional people.”</p>
<p>Exhaling shakily, L moved to Naomi’s side as he tightly gripped the death note. Truthfully, he was thankful for his bodyguard’s swift action, feeling a bit more grounded.</p>
<p>“Really? I think she’s the most professional person I’ve ever met. Why? What are the people who work for you like?”</p>
<p>Miles gazed between all of them tensely, eyes finally sliding to Victoria and voice going firm.</p>
<p>“Let it go, Victoria. We’re done here.”</p>
<p>She looked about ready to argue, but simply looked back at L and Naomi with a tight smile.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see you again, L. Ms Misora, it was a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>It was clear to Naomi that she had actually been able to get to Victoria, and the smile Naomi gave was actually genuine and satisfied as she nodded.</p>
<p>“The pleasure was all mine. Be sure to ice that arm of yours.”</p>
<p>Huffing, eyes casting to the ground, the agent briskly walked them to the exit. Her eyes narrowed as she shut the doors behind her, clearly glad to have gotten rid of them.</p>
<p>Looking at the now sealed building, L’s lips twitched.</p>
<p>“Aw, they forgot to take us to the rainbow room.”</p>
<p>Snorting at that, she shook her head in mock disappointment.</p>
<p>“I’m so disappointed. Maybe next time we can bring them a pie.”</p>
<p>L chuckled, turning for the limo. “We should. For being such a clown, all Victoria’s missing is a pie.”</p>
<p>Naomi couldn’t help but laugh at that, eyes sliding to him and sparkling in mischief.</p>
<p>“True. Can I be the one to throw it at her?”</p>
<p>Holding open the limo door for her, his voice was an amused purr.</p>
<p>“Don’t hog all the fun!” he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shaking his head. “So selfish.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Naomi said with a smile as she slid into the limo. She looked over at him as he got in next to her, putting a hand to her heart with a playful pout. “Now, that’s not very nice! You wound me. Tell you what… you get the squirting flower.”</p>
<p>Tapping his chin thoughtfully, L considered the offer.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm deal,” he snorted a bit, watching the facility disappear in the distance with a sigh. “I really would love that.”</p>
<p>Leaning back against the headrest, Naomi chewed on her lip a bit worriedly.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? That vile woman… grabbing her arm like that was satisfying.”</p>
<p>“Watching it was satisfying. If my theory is correct and those weren’t just rogue agents, then she was probably the one who was punished when I was rescued,” he smiled tiredly.</p>
<p>Naomi simply gave a slow nod, sighing wearily and feeling a bit bad. Hadn’t she said she wouldn’t let her emotions get in the way anymore? Though, she had been simply doing her job as a bodyguard… it just felt so personal.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble back there. Looks like I let my feelings get in the way again.”</p>
<p>L watched her with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t be… I can handle Victoria,” he laughed a bit. “And I’m pretty sure that Miles is getting tired of her bullshit,” he looked out the window then, lost in thought until his voice lowered, almost talking to himself. “I just wish she didn’t have access to the video…”</p>
<p>Frowning sadly, Naomi found herself wishing the same. It was absolutely vile that something like that was in existence in the first place.</p>
<p>“...It takes a special kind of sick bastard to film someone getting… tortured. My god. If I ever see the person responsible, I swear…” her voice was dangerous as she subconsciously clenched her fists.</p>
<p>L looked at her with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Well, if you ever want to beat them up, I threw them in the most obscure yet high-security prison to rot. Be my guest,” he chuckled, absentmindedly picking at the brand through his shirt. </p>
<p>Humming thoughtfully, Naomi tapped at her chin, her voice light and joking.</p>
<p>“Sure. You can film it and sell it on the dark web or something,” her eyes slid to him then, noticing him picking at where his brand would be. She bit at her lip, her voice going soft and sincere. “...Seriously, though… You may have that brand on your chest, but you don’t belong to them, and they can’t hurt you anymore. I know how hard it is, but… maybe try thinking of it as a mark of what you’ve overcome, of strength and resilience.”</p>
<p>L didn’t say anything at first, drumming his fingers. He gave a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p>
<p>“You mean, try and find a brand new perspective?” he gave a wavering laugh.</p>
<p>Naomi didn’t laugh, simply eyeing him worriedly, voice still soft.</p>
<p>“I’m serious…”</p>
<p>The detective faltered, nodding and scratching the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t really matter what I think of it. It’s there and it’s not going away,” he looked at her with a gentle grin. “But… thank you…”</p>
<p>Giving him a small smile of her own, she nodded in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. So, what’s next on the agenda?”</p>
<p>Holding up the notebook between two fingers, he considered for a moment.</p>
<p>“It’s confirmed at least that the new death note user has a different death note. Here, read the rules. I’m thinking that now we should try luring this person out. It’s the only way to catch a user, they don’t leave evidence otherwise.”</p>
<p>Frowning at that, Naomi realized he was right. This was going to be near impossible. Looking through the rules, her eyes widened at how specific they were. It was no wonder the thing was so dangerous, and that Kira had been so difficult to catch.</p>
<p>“...This is such an anonymous power. It’s terrifying. While I agree with your deduction, we have to be careful.”</p>
<p> “We do… I think… I think this person is after me specifically. He can kill anyone anywhere in the world but he chose two operatives in the states, basically guaranteeing that I’d come investigate,” he hummed thoughtfully, shaking his head. “If only I could use myself as bait without putting myself in danger… but I don’t think a ‘Lind L. Tailor’ tactic would work again.”</p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes flashed in shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it. We’ll… find some other way. If you have to, we can send me out to represent you or something.” </p>
<p>L scanned her, sighing.</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t do that either…” he groaned and leaned back in the seat, his eyes closed. Suddenly, they snapped open and he sat up. “No… impossible… he wouldn’t dare…”</p>
<p>Naomi stiffened, blinking and eyeing him cautiously, the sudden shift in the air making a feeling of dread overcome her.</p>
<p>“...What? Are you okay?” </p>
<p>He bit at his thumb, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Liam could’ve easily gotten my successors’ names when he was pretending to be on my side…” he breathed a little heavily. “It’d be catastrophic for Wammy’s and myself if he got his hands on a death note…” </p>
<p>She gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth as her eyes widened in concern.</p>
<p>“No way. You don’t seriously think he could be responsible? After everything he did all those years ago… you think he’s come back for more?”</p>
<p>L’s eyes darkened.</p>
<p>“After what I did to him once I was rescued… I could see him wanting revenge.” </p>
<p>Naomi swallowed thickly, about to ask what in the world L did to him. But a part of her wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. She got startled by a loud crack of thunder, the sky darkening and beginning to pour. Naomi shivered.</p>
<p>“...Well, that’s a bad omen.” </p>
<p>He looked at the sky, nodding as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. L hesitated, looking at her.</p>
<p>“Misora… most of Liam’s pictures in the outside world were destroyed since he worked for me for such a long time… one of the only recordings of his face and voice are um…” he chewed his lip, “in the video... I’m going to watch it, and- I’m okay with you seeing it… but I need to know if you’re okay with seeing it?” </p>
<p>She gaped at him for a moment, genuinely surprised he’d be okay with her seeing it. But was she actually okay with seeing it? She absolutely did not want to see L like that, but… she needed to see Liam. And she worked for L. If seeing this helped her gain knowledge, she’d do it. Naomi nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“...Yes. I- I’ll be okay.” </p>
<p>They sat together in L’s room. He typed something into his laptop and the video popped up, so seemingly innocent. Naomi scooted forward, her breath hitching.</p>
<p>L in the video was smaller than the adult version, his face young and bordering on child-like. He shivered, looking up. He was cut up and bleeding, his eyes wide with raw terror. Someone off-camera said something about preparing him and he gasped, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“W-what are you going to do to me?!” </p>
<p>As someone roughly grabbed his arm, he cried out in fear.</p>
<p>“Liam! Liam, please help me, I’m sorry! IknowIwasn’tthebestkid but I promise! I’ll be good!” </p>
<p>He sobbed as he was dragged, begging to be let go. </p>
<p>L exhaled shakily. “He was standing off to the side…” </p>
<p>Naomi wordlessly watched the video, trying to keep her face void of emotion. She was sitting down with her elbows on her knees, hands clasped in front of her mouth as she shook slightly, feeling sick to her stomach.</p>
<p>“I’ll kill him…” </p>
<p>L simply smiled ruefully.</p>
<p>L was being propped up and readied for the brand. He was shaking but he spat at someone’s shoe, the snarl in his voice not matching the fear on his face.</p>
<p>“F-fuck you! I’ll kill all of you!” </p>
<p>Someone laughed off-camera and then a man came into the frame.</p>
<p>L inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>“That’s him… that’s Liam.” </p>
<p>She nodded silently, taking in his features and deciding she hated him about as much as she hated Light Yagami. Her eyes misted a little bit but she still kept watching, not moving a muscle.</p>
<p>L hyperventilated, looking up at Liam with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“Liam, please…” </p>
<p>He gasped in horror when he saw Liam about to brand him. L completely panicked, letting out a terrified wail. At that moment, he sounded like a little kid.</p>
<p>“Please, you don’t have to do this! Stop… n-no… get away from me!”</p>
<p>His shriek was deafening.</p>
<p>L covered his mouth, looking ready to throw up. </p>
<p>Naomi closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore as the scream echoed. Like a waterfall, tears started streaming and she hung her head pathetically, shaking as she silently cried, just shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>He exhaled shakily, zooming in to Liam’s face and taking a screenshot. L was pale and shaking as he looked at the ground. He knew she was crying and hearing her cry made him want to comfort her. Hesitantly touching her shoulder, he smiled shakily.</p>
<p>“It was- it was a long time ago. I’m… I’m fine now…” </p>
<p>She took a shuddering breath as she lifted her head up, sniffling before looking at him with red, puffy eyes.</p>
<p>“In my line of work, I’ve seen so many horrible things. Over time, I became almost… numb to it. But- But when it’s someone you care about…” Her lip quivered and she gave him a pained expression. “It’s… even more heartbreaking. Because I care about you, I do.” </p>
<p>His eyes widened hearing that she cared about him. He knew to an extent, but he was so unused to it that hearing her say it made his eyes mist. L smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“You’re such a compassionate person… it honestly amazes me.” L had never met anyone as compassionate. Hunching forward, he stifled a sob. “Everyone seems to have another agenda, but… not you… you’re just… compassionate.” </p>
<p>Naomi’s eyes flashed in alarm as he hunched forward, and she could tell he wasn’t okay. Even as he said those words, she had such a hard time believing it. It was just… how she was. Even though there had to be some skepticism in her line of work, she also tried to see the good in people. Had he really never experienced such kindness and compassion? She reached out and rubbed his back gently, trying to comfort him.</p>
<p>“...Thank you. I’m honestly not sure what to say. I just… truly believe it’s not hard to be a good person.” </p>
<p>He subconsciously leaned into her touch, a few tears moving down his cheeks. L looked at her with a teary smile.</p>
<p>“Apparently it is hard for others…” He sniffled, lip quivering. His eyes were vulnerable, much more so than when he saw S and Far. “... what if it is Liam? What if he’s the death note user?” His breath came a little heavier. “I’m not sure- I’m not sure if I can… deal…” </p>
<p>Naomi bit at her lip and wiped at his tears with her thumb, not saying anything for a few moments. She was honestly unsure what in the world they’d do… but she knew that they'd catch him, together. As for L’s mental health, that was another story.</p>
<p>“If it’s Liam, we’ll catch him together, and I’ll personally try out some new capoeira moves on him. As for the rest… you have Watari and I in your corner.” </p>
<p>L nodded shakily.</p>
<p>“When Liam first betrayed me, I suspected everyone around me… I didn’t even trust Watari for months until I started healing.” He covered his mouth, his entire body shaking. “You know… back then, I genuinely thought that if I begged him for help, he would… but he just stood there!” L buried his face into his knees crying.</p>
<p>Naomi sniffled, shaking a little bit herself, feeling powerless to help him. Hesitantly scooting closer, she put an arm around his shoulders and gently tilted him so his head was resting against her. Resting her head on top of his, she just let him cry.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I know that we can’t change the past, but… I have faith in a bright future. You still have your whole life ahead of you…” </p>
<p>L nodded. He quietly cried into her until the wave passed and he went quiet. His voice was croaked and raspy.</p>
<p>“I want a bright future. I hate always being scared and paranoid.” He chuckled dryly. “And talking to a therapist is impossible because I just end up suspecting them.” L wheezed in a humorless laughter.</p>
<p>Naomi sighed softly, trying to think of some way for him to just… relax for a little bit. Perking up, she snapped a finger in an ‘aha!’ moment, pulling away slightly and looking at him with a smile.</p>
<p>“While being a bodyguard is my job description… I can also make a gnarly hot chocolate. Want some?” </p>
<p>He swallowed with a tired yet grateful smile. “Yes… thank you. That’d be nice.” L tapped his chin in thought, glancing at his laptop. He smirked a bit. “I’m tired of sad stuff… what would you say if I told you I also had some home videos in my archives?” </p>
<p>She blinked at him, her face lighting up at the implications. “Really!? I’d say you better let me see them, if you’re going to tease me like that.” Grinning, she got up and headed to the kitchen area to start on the hot chocolate.</p>
<p>He laughed softly, typing something and pulling a video up, waiting for her to return. Taking the hot chocolate, he grinned “This is my fifth birthday. I was always bad at making friends, but my parents still wanted to celebrate.” L clicked on the video. </p>
<p>He was 5, hair still kind of messy but there’d been an attempt to tame it. He was wearing bright colors and smiling at the camera. “I want strawberry cake! And- and cupcakes.” L giggled, bouncing a little.</p>
<p>Naomi gasped, immediately putting a hand over her heart as she cooed.</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness, look at you! Still a lover of strawberry, hmm?”</p>
<p>L’s dad chuckled, coming into the frame and holding a tray of all sorts of cupcakes.</p>
<p>“Now, you didn’t honestly think your dear old dad would let his son, sweet extraordinaire, go without strawberry flavor? I whipped up a whole array of cupcakes!” He grinned, presenting them to little L dramatically.</p>
<p>L gasped and eagerly grabbed a cupcake, scampering into the other room and grabbing a stuffed teddy bear. He smiled at his dad, taking a bite of the cupcake.</p>
<p>“I like it! Mommy, can we play cops and burgers?” (L’s poor attempt at saying burglars) “I want to catch you.” His eyes went pleading.</p>
<p>His mom chuckled from behind the camera, her arm coming into frame as she waved L’s dad over.</p>
<p>“You heard the birthday boy, dear! Can you please hold the camera?” He came with a smile and took the camera from her. L’s mom stood in front of the lens with a grin and a wave.</p>
<p>Naomi looked at the video in awe, tilting her head with a fond smile, absolutely loving this. </p>
<p>“Wow, you really do look a lot like your mom! Goodness, she’s so beautiful!” She didn’t realize what she just said, simply giving her genuine opinion.</p>
<p>L smiled wistfully. He glanced at her, lips twitched teasingly.</p>
<p>“Hm? So you think I’m beautiful?” He blinked playfully.</p>
<p>She stiffened, now realizing what she said. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright pink. For once, she was very embarrassed and stuttering.</p>
<p>“I-I..! That’s not…! I mean…!” Sighing, she covered her face with her hands.</p>
<p>L smiled, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Must admit, ‘beautiful’’s a new compliment, but I’ll take it.” He slowly sipped his hot chocolate.</p>
<p>L raced back into the kitchen waving his teddy bear.</p>
<p>“I already found and got Mommy! It was easy.” He beamed proudly. “I know her hiding pat-patterns.” L went for another cupcake, taking a second one and nodding sagely. “For Teddy.” He promptly started licking at both cupcakes’ frostings.</p>
<p>L’s mom laughed and watched L fondly, looking towards the camera but upwards a bit, clearly at L’s dad.</p>
<p>“Well honey, you’ve done it again. I think your newest cupcake recipe has our baby’s seal of approval!” Her eyes twinkled with her smile.</p>
<p>L nodded rapidly. He ran out of the kitchen and returned with Teddy and a stuffed seal toy, tossing the seal onto the floor in front of his dad.</p>
<p>“Seal of approval!” He beamed. L looked like such a happy kid, bouncing and laughing.</p>
<p>Naomi sipped her hot chocolate slowly, her eyes fond and features gentle.</p>
<p>“I love this. Thank you for sharing this with me…”</p>
<p>He smiled longingly, sipping at his hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“No. Thank you. I’ve never been comfortable sharing it with anyone else… it’s a nice feeling.” </p>
<p>The words made her gasp softly and that now very-familiar fluttering started up again. Did this mean that maybe, just maybe, he fully trusted her? Knew she’d never betray him like people in the past? She was afraid to ask, but she did hope. “...You’re welcome… I’m glad.” Not sure what else to say, she simply smiled softly into her mug.</p>
<p>L sat on the sofa yawning from all the excitement. Curling up, he held his toys close.</p>
<p>“Nuu I’m not tired… I wanna keep playing!” He smiled tiredly. “I wanna be the best detective in the world.” L giggled a bit, already falling asleep.</p>
<p>L placed his chin in the cup of his hand, lips twitching. There was a touch of bittersweetness in his voice, but not enough to make him feel sad. “... And I am.” </p>
<p>She looked over at him, smiling genuinely, voice soft. “Your parents would be so proud of you.” </p>
<p>He returned the smile, eyes shining. “Thank you.” Subconsciously, he touched his shoulder to hers while he watched the video, not even realizing he did it.</p>
<p>Naomi noticed and glanced from the corner of her eye, but said nothing, simply turning back to focus on the video with the same soft smile. She leaned into him ever so slightly as they continued watching.</p>
<p>L was asleep, and his mom looked directly at the camera, eyes twinkling almost mischievously as she put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. She gently picked up L, making sure to also grab his teddy bear, taking care not to wake him as she went to tuck him in. </p>
<p>The video ended and L sighed both wistfully and happily.</p>
<p>“The memories are fuzzy but… having these makes me feel like I’m right back there.”</p>
<p>She nodded understandingly, smiling.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you have these. Your parents seemed like great people. They seem like the kind of people that would make anyone feel accepted and at ease.”</p>
<p>L nodded gently.</p>
<p>“They were. Anytime anyone needed help, they were always there… is it weird that it’s been so many years and I still miss them so much…” He swallowed, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>She shook her head, considering her words.</p>
<p>“It’s not weird at all. It doesn’t matter how much time passes… you’ll miss them for the rest of your life. But over time, the pain will fade little by little. Though that doesn’t mean you’ll ever stop thinking about them, or ever stop missing them.” </p>
<p>He smiled, opening his eyes. L looked at her a bit playfully. “Hm. Maybe you should be a therapist instead of a bodyguard, you’re really good at helping people.” He laughed softly.</p>
<p>She blinked a little bit, snorting and sticking her nose up playfully.</p>
<p>“Oh, why thank you! However, I might not make the best therapist because… personally, I partake in a very odd form of therapy…”</p>
<p>L tilted his head, lips quirked in a genuine smile.</p>
<p>“Oh? And what’s that?” </p>
<p>Naomi chuckled a bit, eyes twinkling in mischief.</p>
<p>“...Wanna go for a motorcycle ride?” </p>
<p>He blinked, his own eyes going mischievous.</p>
<p>“An odd form of therapy for an odd person. Sounds about right. When do we ride?” </p>
<p>She gasped, eyes going wide and she absolutely beamed at him, almost even bouncing excitedly.</p>
<p>“Really!? You’ll come along with me?” She was so happy to have a passenger, as she’d always riden alone. Raye always refused to ride with her and didn’t really like her having a motorcycle, thinking it was too dangerous. She hummed thoughtfully, tapping her chin before grinning at him.</p>
<p>“Ooh! My favorite time to ride is not long before the sun sets. Then I like to pull off and hit up the beach. Watching the waves crash against the shore while the sun sets is a whole different kind of therapy…” </p>
<p>Her excitement was contagious and pretty soon he was practically bouncing too.</p>
<p>“Really? That must be gorgeous… I can’t wait.” L grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>